Starting Again (Ski Lodge Sequel)
by gmwfanforlife
Summary: After the ordeal over Christmas break, everyone tries to get back to normal or so we thought. A surprise visitor comes back, wedding bells may be in the future and possibly a new member of the family. Joshaya, Copanga, and Rucas.
1. Chapter 1- New Beginnings

**Chapter 1- New Beginnings**

"I am so glad that school is starting up tomorrow." Riley was perusing her closet for the perfect back to school outfit. Maya was lying on Riley's bed, absentmindedly rubbing her finger over the heart shaped locket she had received from Joshua for Christmas. She had not told anybody else, but inside the locket, which could only be opened by the key that Joshua held, was a tiny little message, engraved inside the locket. She had to read it with a magnifying glass at first, but she now had it memorized.

'Maya, my love, Please marry me. There is no other for me. You are my sun, my sky, my night stars. Please say yes. I love you.

Joshua'

When she read those words, and even now, just thinking about the true weight of what those words meant, brought tears to her eyes. How could he know that she was the one? Out of all the people in the world? Her? They had a private conversation while everyone else was out caroling that night.

**Trigger Warning- Sexual Content Below **

_"Josh, I love you, I really really do, but I am only 15. That isn't even legal." She explained. Josh smiled warmly at her._

_"I know, Maya, but I am willing to wait. Forever if I have to." Josh replied, then chuckled. "You aren't going to make me wait that long, are you?" Now it was Maya's turn to laugh. She playfully pushed him, and he wrapped her in a hug. When she pulled away from him, she looked into his deep, brown eyes and she just knew that he was the One and now was the time. They started by kissing passionately on the Matthews' couch. Maya kissed his neck and he picked her up and led her to Cory and Topanga's bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and unbuttoned Maya's blouse, slowly. Maya smiled up at him, urging him on. He found his way to her bra and unsnapped it, revealing her beautiful breasts. He laid down next to Maya and gently placed his mouth over her nipple and began to suck, while his other hand rubbed her other breast. He made his way down her body, stopping to lovingly look up at Maya before kissing her stomach and her navel. He finally made his way to her black lace panties and pulled them down just enough to lay a gentle kiss on her pelvis. He continued his way down until he reached her beautiful vagina. The wetness of her lips made his member swell. Joshua gently licked her clitoris and sucked. Maya drew in a sharp breath and moaned. Joshua smiled and continued. He inserted one finger and then slowly two in between her lips. In and out, in and out. Maya put a pillow over her face to muffle her sounds of ecstasy. Joshua stopped and Maya looked at him, frustrated._

_"I was almost there!" She exclaimed through gritted teeth. He laughed as she pulled him up to where she was laying and kissed him, passionately. She reached down and grabbed his penis to show him where to go. He grabbed her hand, causing her to look up at him._

_"Are you sure you want to do this Maya?" Josh looked at Maya, with a serious look. Maya nodded._

_"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Maya continued directing him to her vagina. He inserted his throbbing member into her vagina, slowly at first. He thrusted in and out, in and out. Now it was him who needed the pillow to muffle his own screams of pleasure. While he thrusted in out, he fingered her clitoris and she arched her back, in ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around his back, allowing him to go deeper. When they both came together, he lay exhausted still inside of her. Maya patted his back. Josh moaned in protest._

_"I don't wanna get up. Can't we just stay like this for a moment?" he pleaded._

_"The Matthews' will be back any minute. We have to get up and get out of here." Suddenly realizing that she was right, he jumped up and they got dressed. They were just sitting down on the couch, when the front door opened and everyone filed in, excitedly talking over one another about the songs they sang and how cold it was outside. Nobody noticed the secret smile shared between Maya and Joshua ._

Laying on Riley's bed now, reliving the memory, made her cheeks flush and she smiled. Riley was staring at Maya with her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. Maya shook the memory out of her head and sat up.

"What? What did I do?" Maya asked. Riley threw up her hands and rolled her eyes.

"It's what you didn't do, Maya." Riley accused. "I have been trying to get your attention over here. Where are you today?" Maya sighed and lay back down on the bed.

"In my head," Maya gushed, "I'm with Josh." Riley gave up and turned back toward the closet. She found an outfit for the both of them and left Maya alone with her thoughts, going to help her mother with lunch.

"Maya. Lunch." Riley appeared at the bedroom door and disappeared. Maya rose from Riley's bed and dreamily floated to the kitchen table. She didn't remember eating or even having a conversation while eating lunch. Her heart and her head were somewhere else. If she were a cartoon character, she would have had tiny, floating hearts around her head. Frustrated, Riley shook her head.

"I can't take this anymore. Snap out of it, Maya." She shook Maya who looked at Riley, confused. "He is just a boy. Geez." She pulled Maya out of her chair and went back to the bedroom. She sat Maya on the bed and stood in front of her. "What is going on with you? You have been like this for days?" Maya looked at Riley, wanting to tell her so bad, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She removed the locket from around her neck and let Riley read the inscription. Riley squinted at the tiny letters and grimaced, reading the words out loud.

"Morty, my have. please harry one. There is a cooler for file. you have my son, my fly, my flight tears. please stay yes. i love you. Joshua." Riley shook her head. "I have no idea why you are so gaga over that. It doesn't even make any sense. And who is Morty? And what is so dang funny?" Maya was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard, she was turning red. She held up her hand, waving in protest.

"That-is not-what-that-says!" she explained, between breaths. She took out her phone and opened the magnifier app so Riley could read the real inscription.

"'Maya, my love, Please marry-" She stopped suddenly and looked at Maya, who was smiling broadly and nodding, excitedly. Riley gasped and started squealing with delight.

"Why didn't you tell me before, Maya? I am your best friend." Maya sighed and explained how they were going to wait at least until Maya had graduated high school. Riley nodded, understanding.

"We can still get a jump on planning, though, right?" Riley gave Maya a wink, which made Maya giggle.

"Of course, but I already know which dress I want." She pulled out her phone to show Riley her dream dress and they scrolled through the website, planning the perfect wedding for Maya.

**Arthor's Note: Hope you all liked the first chapter of the sequel to Sk Lodge. Hope yall dont mind any sex scenes as long as they r between the otp's. Stay tuned because yall are in for a treat and a wild ride. Happy reading and me and Amber love all our fans. Please leave a review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2- We Need to Talk

**Chapter 2- We Need to Talk**

"We need to talk." Riley stopped walking to look at her phone, reading the text that just came through. Lucas. 'Wonder what that's about?' she thought to herself, putting her phone back in her backpack. 'I will see him at school in like 15 minutes.' She continued walking to meet Maya before school.

"Riley!" Maya shouted excitedly and ran to meet her at the sidewalk. Riley smiled widely and they started walking together to school.

"Lucas just texted me that we need to talk." Riley said. "The way the text sounded, it is about something serious." She started to sound worried. Maya took Riley's hand and squeezed it, reassuringly.

"He is probably just being a drama queen, Riles." Maya offered. "Don't let it bother you." Riley mulled this over and nodded.

"Yah, you're probably right. I will find out anyway when we get there." Riley pushed the thought out of her mind and they continued the rest of the way to school.

Lucas was not in front of his locker when the two girls walked in the door of the school. Riley checked the clock on her phone she had retrieved from her bookbag. No new messages and there was still 20 minutes before first bell. She texted him but he hadn't answered as of yet.

"I am gonna go get some breakfast. You coming?" Maya asked, heading toward the cafeteria.

Riley shook her head, looking worried again.

"No, I am going to wait here for Lucas. See you in class, Peaches." Maya smiled and gave Riley a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sure it's fine, Riles. I will see if he is in the cafeteria. I will send him your way if he's there." She gave Riley another squeeze of the hand and ran to the cafeteria before first class, leaving Riley to wait by the lockers.

The cafeteria was packed with last minute students. The line was long, but Maya didn't mind. Food was more important to her than the idle chit-chat of the classroom before the bell rang. She didn't listen to the gossip around her, normally. However, something caught her ear while she was dreaming about the crispy bacon behind the sneeze guard.

"Did you hear about Lucas?" Cheerleader #1 was talking to the rest of her group. They all shook their heads. 'Ugh! Lemmings!' thought Maya.

"No, I haven't heard anything yet, Steph. Why what happened?" Cheerleader #2 leaned in, curiously.

"I heard," Steph, or Cheerleader #1 lowered her voice to a whisper, "that his dad got arrested for something really bad, and now him and his mom have to move back to Texas." All the other girls gasped.

"No! Bad, like what?!" Cheerleader #3 replied. Steph looked around to make sure nobody was listening.

"Tax fraud, I think." Steph nodded, adding "that is federal time, too." Maya stopped listening after that. She suddenly was not so hungry anymore. She had to tell Riley. Excusing herself out of the breakfast line, she made her way to the lockers where she found Riley, still standing there, waiting. She was staring at her phone and tears were streaming down her face. 'Oh, no. She already knows.' Maya thought.

"He still hasn't texted me or called. What is going on?" Riley started pacing back and forth in front of the lockers. Maya stopped her and without saying a word, grabbed her in a hug, patting her back.

"He will call. Or text. Don't worry." Maya said. As if on cue, Lucas was half walking, half running down the hall, looking panicked and disheveled. Out of breath, he reached the lockers and rested one hand on the lockers, while trying to catch his breath. When he had regained composure, he approached Riley and Maya took this as a cue to leave.

"I'm gonna head to class, Riles. See you in there." She gave Riley a small smile and made her way down the hall.

"Lucas," Riley started, "What is going on? You send me this cryptic text and then nothing for, like, an hour. Then suddenly, you blow in here looking like you were being chased." Riley searched his face for answers, worried. Lucas took her hand and led her to the benches outside the school. He sat her down and kneeled in front of her, on the verge of tears. This really worried Riley, now. She felt she was about to cry as well.

"I have to tell you something. It's not good and you are not going to like it." He got up from the ground and sat next to Riley on the bench. She turned to face him and he took her hands in his.

"As you know, when we came here from Texas, my mom and dad had a business at home that they started running from here." Riley nodded. She was aware of this. "Well," he continued, taking a deep breath, "my dad was claiming untrue deductions on his tax returns. He got audited and we lost our house. He got fired because his job found out and he got arrested. He is facing a lot of time. Me and mom cannot afford it out here. We have to move. Two weeks from Friday." Riley was shell-shocked. This was a lot of information all at once. The main idea, however, that Riley got, was that he was moving. She started bawling and sobbing. All Lucas could do was console her and rub her back.

"I tried to compromise with her." Lucas explained. "But there is nothing either of us can do at this point." This only made Riley cry harder. He pulled her close to him and she cried into his jacket, until her tears had dried up and she had none left. She looked up at him, nose running and red puffy eyes. She sniffed back a sob and he smiled sweetly at her, leaning down. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue in between her lips. She returned his kiss and caressed his tongue with her own. Lucas put his hand in Riley's hair and Riley pulled away suddenly.

"Not here. Lucas." Riley stopped him. "Not now. But I do want to spend some time with you before you have to-" Riley choked on the word. "-Leave." She kissed him quickly on the lips and ran back into the school, to her first class.

"Wow!" exclaimed Maya. "So the rumor was true?" Riley and Maya were sitting in the bay window, after school, discussing the events of the day. Topanga had made them a snack, but Riley was just not hungry. She was not able to focus the rest of the day and could not eat anything. She pushed the fruit around her plate and nibbled minimally on her sandwich. She nodded sadly and looked down.

"Apparently, not every rumor is lying gossip." Riley said, dryly. Maya was in shock herself. Tax fraud. Who would have thought? Maya finished her snack and Riley's sandwich and they laid in silence on Riley's bed. Maya held Riley's hand and stayed until her mother called her to come home. Maya slowly got up and started to leave.

"It's going to be ok, Riles. Just make the most of the time you have with him, until he leaves." She gave Riley a sympathetic smile and left. Riley sat for another hour in silence, until the sun went down. She thought about what Maya had said before she left. The words echoed in her head, repeating until they became a mantra.

"Make the most of the time you have." Suddenly, Riley shot up in bed. She looked at her bedside clock. 7:15. Plenty of time. She picked up her phone and texted Lucas, asking him to meet her at the apartment building in 30 minutes. She jumped in the shower and was out within 10 minutes. That was the quickest shower she had ever taken. She dressed and primped and was ready to walk out the door by 7:40.

"I will be right back Mom!" She shouted as she was closing the door. She bounded down the stairs, to the front door of the building, where Lucas was waiting. She let him in the building and led him down two floors.

"Where are we going, Riley?" Lucas asked, slightly worried. Riley laughed, quietly.

"Don't worry." She assured him. "This apartment has been vacant for years. I used to play hide and seek with Maya down here when I was younger. It's like it was forgotten or something." She shrugged and opened the door, leading them both into a dark apartment. "I figured we could talk down here." They made their way to a mattress in the corner of the room, where there was a lamp on the floor. Riley clicked it on and they sat on the bed, together.

"How long have you known about this, Lucas?" Riley asked.

"I just found out this past weekend." Lucas replied. "You were the first person I told. Believe me, I do not want to go. But I really don't have a choice, do I? I have to go where my mom goes." Riley nodded.

"I understand, Lucas, but I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I want to give you a going away present." She smiled coyly at him. Lucas looked around the room, searching for anything in this room that could be considered a gift. Lucas shook his head, not understanding. He looked back at Riley just as she was standing up to remove her clothes. It suddenly clicked in his brain.

"Oh, you mean-" he started to say as Riley nodded her head and smiled again. She was standing there in the low light of the lamp, with nothing but a pink bra and panties. Lucas looked at her in awe, admiring her beauty and wanting to touch her so bad, that it literally hurt. His member had swollen in his jeans and was begging to be set free. He didn't bring any protection with him, and he knew to go any further would be a mistake. He tried to look away, but her beauty was radiant. She appeared to actually be glowing. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, but he turned his face away. Feeling rejected, Riley stepped back, in shock.

"It's not like that, Riley. I love you too much to ruin our first time by making love on a dirty mattress, in a… crack house?" Lucas explained, gently. Riley, feeling embarrassed, quickly covered herself and kept a safe distance from Lucas. He sat on the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands. "I want our first time to be special. And safe. I did not bring any, uh, you know, condoms?" He looked at Riley, who was still red-faced with shame. "I love you so much, but I have to go get packed." He lay a kiss on the top of her head and walked out of the dark apartment, leaving Riley there to think.

"Maybe he is right." Riley thought to herself, out loud. "Maybe we should wait." With that, she dressed herself the rest of the way and slumped upstairs to hide under her covers.


	3. Chapter 3- Making Up is Hard to Do

**Chapter 3- Making up is Hard to Do**

"Riley." Her mother was standing over her bed, gently shaking Riley's leg. "Riley, you have to get up for school." Topanga looked concerned. Riley was an early riser and she never snoozed an alarm. "Are you okay, cupcake?" Riley took in a deep breath and stretched. She nodded at her mom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep last night." She lied. "I'll be okay." Appearing to be satisfied with her answer, Topanga headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Auggie. Riley stretched again and slowly rose from her bed. She shuffled to the bathroom and almost had a heart attack when she looked in the mirror. She had fallen asleep and forgotten to remove the makeup that she applied last night. Her mascara and eyeliner had smudged, and she had serious raccoon eyes, and the lipstick she was wearing had smeared across her face and she resembled a clown. After last night's events, she was mortified, and would rather not show her face at school. Riley groaned and started the water for the shower. Maybe a shower would make her feel better. It usually helped her think. As she washed her face and her hair, she chastised herself. How could she have thrown herself at Lucas like that? Neither of the them were, to put it bluntly, the loose types. She had promised Lucas and he had promised her to save themselves for each other until marriage. It seemed like a silly promise to make at such a young age, but she wanted to remain pure for whoever she was going to marry. And she wanted that person to be Lucas. Maybe he would understand if she explained it to him? She finished her shower and set off for school, barely making the school bell. 'Great way to start the day.' She mumbled to herself as she walked into her first class.

Riley did not see Lucas in their next class, nor did she see him at lunch. As the day went on, she became more depressed. She felt like he was avoiding her. All she wanted to do was apologize and explain. As she was gathering her books from her locker for her last class, she spotted Zay walking in her direction.

"Zay! Zay!" Riley shouted, motioning him over. "Come here for a sec!" Zay smiled broadly and headed toward her.

"What's up, Riley? How was your Christmas vacation?" Zay asked. Riley was speechless for a moment, before realizing that Zay would not have any knowledge of the incident on the mountain.

"It was…good. Lots of family time." Riley glossed over the details. "I actually have a question."

"Shoot." Replied Zay. Riley nodded.

"Have you seen Lucas today?" Zay's smile faltered and he looked down.

"He said he was not ready to talk to you yet. I have no clue what kind of fight you guys had, but he won't give me any details." Zay tapped his chest and grinned again. "And I'm his boi!" Riley laughed nervously. Well, that plan went out the window. They talked about Zay's Christmas vacation for a few more minutes until the warning bell for class rang out, and they went in separate directions. Riley shouted after him.

"Tell Lucas I am sorry and I need to talk to him!" Zay waved in acknowledgement and disappeared around the corner. Riley sighed and walked sullenly to her next class. She wished she didn't have to make Zay the go-between but Lucas was avoiding her. Hopefully, Zay passed the message along and he would forgive her. Apparently, the message was received because while in class, Riley received a text message on her phone. She peeked at her phone while the teacher's back was turned, and it was a message from Lucas.

"You want to talk. We'll talk. After school." That was it. No term of endearment. No affectionate emojis. 'Ok. That's a start.' Riley thought to herself, as she put her phone back in her backpack.

After school, Lucas was waiting by Riley's locker, but he did not look overjoyed to see her. Riley, still ashamed, slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm, which he promptly shook off. As taken aback as Riley was at this blatant display of rejection, she understood. Lucas stood, stonefaced, staring straight ahead at a wall, with his back leaning against the lockers. Riley cleared her throat and began to explain herself.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I panicked when you told me you were leaving. I didn't know what else to do." She looked up at him for a response.

"You thought you would, what, keep me here, if we had," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "sex?!" Riley shook her head quickly.

"No, Lucas. That's not it at all. I was trying to give you a going-away present." Riley replied, defensively. "In case, you didn't come back." Her eyes filled up with tears at the mere thought of him not returning. Lucas looked down at Riley and realized she was crying. He wiped the tear away that was rolling down her cheek.

"Nothing would keep me from you. I would come back every weekend and on holidays. I don't want that present until we are married, Riley. That is precious. And I would not feel right about taking it from you. Or giving my own away, until we are ready." He grabbed Riley in a hug and rubbed her back while she sobbed into his shirt. "I love you." Riley stopped crying and looked up at Lucas' chiseled jaw.

"Really?" Riley was surprised. Lucas took one finger and tilted her chin up.

"More than anything in the world." He gently kissed her lips. "Just don't do that again. That was, for lack of a better word, insulting." Riley nodded in agreement and hugged him tightly, breathing him in.

"I feel like we haven't hung out in forever." Maya was playing with her nails in the bay window. "What was going on with you and Lucas this week?" Riley feigned innocence.

"What do you mean, Maya?" Riley replied, playing dumb. Maya looked up at Riley and rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Play stupid, Riley." Maya laughed. "All I know is the first part of the week, you guys weren't talking at all, and now, I am surprised he is not here sitting on your lap." Riley flopped back on her bed, with a heavy sigh.

"Everything is good, Maya. So good." Riley confessed. "I made a stupid mistake, thinking it was a good idea. He got super pissed at me, but we are good now. Better than ever." She hugged a pillow on her bed. Maya, having no idea what she was talking about, shrugged and went back to her nails.

"Well, if you ever want to give some actual details, I am here to listen." Maya offered. Riley nodded and sat up.

"Tell you what Maya. It's the weekend and I am bored. Let's go to the mall." Maya groaned in playful protest.

"Not the mall. All those…stores. And…food. So boring." Riley laughed and tossed Maya her jacket.

"Let's go, Sourpuss." Riley pulled her best friend up from her seated position and they headed off to make trouble at the mall.


	4. Chapter 4- Who is That?

**Chapter 4- Who is That**

"Whoa," Riley exclaimed as they were leaving the food court with their cinnamon rolls. "Who is that?" Maya followed Riley's icing covered finger to the direction she was pointing. She almost lost her own breath when she noticed who Riley was pointing at. On the same floor they were on, looking in the window of a Hollister storefront, was the most beautiful boy either of them had ever seen. Granted, all they were getting was a profile view of this gorgeous creature, but that was enough.

"I have no idea," Maya replied breathlessly, "but I want to find out." Riley smacked her arm, playfully.

"Maya, you have a boyfriend. Remember?" Riley said, accusingly. Maya rolled her eyes.

"So do you, Riley." She scoffed. "Besides, there is no harm in looking, right?" She looked back at Riley, who was hesitant at first. Suddenly, Riley was beside her, walking toward this mystery boy. Maya shot her a knowing glance, and Riley shook her head.

"I can't really let you do this alone, can I?" they giggled and approached the boy. He turned at the sound of the laughter and Riley gasped. He was more beautiful from the front, especially his bright smile.

"Hi." he said. Riley smiled and said nothing until a painful jab in the ribs from Maya brought her back.

"OW!" she exclaimed. "I mean, hi." She held out a sticky icing covered hand without thinking. "I'm Riley." The boy looked down at her hand and back up at her, smiling widely. Maya looked at Riley's hand and rolled her eyes, while handing her a napkin. Riley, realizing her hand was a sticky mess, accepted the napkin, and blushing, offered her other hand. He took her hand and without taking his eyes off Riley, kissed her hand, causing her to blush an even deeper shade of red.

"I'm Evan." He replied. Riley pondered the name. 'Evan. Evan. Where had she heard that name before?' She thought to herself. She shrugged. It did not matter. Because this boy had the face of an angel. He had hair like Uncle Shawn's, where just running his hands through his hair would cause a girl across the room to faint. He had the most perfect pouty, kissable lips. His eyes were a deep brown that she was currently getting lost in. And not to mention that smile. He could light up a room. She shook herself out of her trance and gestured toward Maya.

"This is Maya." She introduced her and Evan took her hand and kissed it as well. Maya was not as entranced as Riley was, but she was definitely affected. She took a couple of steps backward and smiled, politely. She looked to Riley, but she had not taken her eyes off of Evan.

"I'm just gonna…go to the bathroom, really quick." Maya stammered, trying to find an excuse. " and then we will go. Gotta catch that bus, right?" She smiled sarcastically and headed for the bathroom, leaving Riley with Evan.

"So," Riley asked, "I haven't seen you here before." She looked at him, quizzically. "But you look so familiar, though." Evan shrugged.

"I just moved here from Illinois." He explained. "I was living with my dad, but my mom needs me down here. I think she is sick or something." His eyes got sad when he mentioned his mom. Riley regretted asking anything.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Riley apologized. She was doing a lot of that today. Changing the subject seemed like the best course of action. "So, are you going to Abigail Adams?" she asked. Nodding, he looked at her.

"Yeah. I start on Monday." He flashed her one of those bright smiles. "Hopefully, I'll see you there." And with a wink, he pulled out a pen and wrote his phone number on Riley's hand. Afterward, he walked the opposite direction, leaving Riley to swoon as she watched him walk away. Even his butt was perfect, she noticed. But where do I know him from? Suddenly, she remembered where she was and looked around for Maya, who was exiting the bathroom at that very moment. She ran to meet Maya at the bathroom and they headed for the exit doors.

"Wasn't he dreamy, Peaches?" Riley stared at her hand as they walked. "His eyes, his hair, even his butt." She giggled, which made Maya smile a little.

"Yeah. He was gorgeous." She replied. "but so is Lucas. Your boyfriend?" Riley brushed off her comment.

"There is nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting, Maya." Riley said, defensively. "Besides. Lucas is moving in two weeks. I'll probably never see him again." She walked in silence the rest of the way home.

Later that night, Riley was talking to her parents at the dinner table about her day at the mall.

"…and then, right when we were about to leave," Riley sighed dreamily, "there was this boy, standing in front of Hollister, just looking in the window." At the mention of the word boy, Cory snapped his head up from his plate and looked from Topanga to Riley.

"Boy?" he interrupted. "What about Lucas? Did you guys break up?" Riley shook her head.

"No, Dad. I was just looking. I am still going out with Lucas. At least until he moves away." She said sadly. "Evan will be going to Abigail Adams starting on Monday." She continued.

"His name is Evan?" Cory asked, curious. He had heard that name before, but where. He looked to Topanga for a clue, but she shrugged, having no idea. He pushed it out of his mind, but made a mental note to come back to it later.

After dinner, Riley and Topanga were working on the dishes and Cory was getting Auggie ready for bed. Suddenly, Riley gasped. Topanga looked at Riley as if she had two heads.

"What is it, Riley?!" Topanga asked, concerned. Riley hit her forehead with her palm and looked at the calendar. January 14th.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Riley cried. "I am a horrible friend. I am so selfish. I have thought of nobody but myself this week, and Maya's birthday is on Sunday!" She sat on the dining room chair and put her head in her hands, groaning.

"Oh, Riley. It's ok. We can throw something together by Sunday afternoon, right Cory?" Topanga looked to Cory who was in his own world while dressing Auggie for bed. "Cory?!" Cory snapped his head up and looked at Topanga, then looked at Riley crying.

"It's all right, Riley. He's just a boy. There are plenty more."

"Dad!" Riley exclaimed. Topanga shot him daggers with her look.

"What? Isn't that what we were discussing?" Cory asked, confused.

"Cory," Topanga sighed, "Maya's birthday is Sunday." She gestured to Riley.

"Oh. I see." Cory replied, finally understanding. "We can definitely throw something together by then. How old is she turning now, 20?" Riley giggled through her tears.

"Dad," she rolled her eyes, "she will be 16." She shook her head and dried her eyes. "I am going to see what I can come up with and we will put our ideas together." Her parents nodded and Riley smiled widely and clapped her hands.

"Yay!" She jumped out of the chair and ran to her room to come up with the perfect gift for Maya.

"Where are we going, Riles?" Riley walked behind Maya, covering her eyes and leading her up the stairs to the apartment. Riley giggled as they passed what Maya could sense was another person in the hallway.

"You'll see, Peaches. We are almost there." As they reached the door, Riley reached around Maya and turned the door handle. As they pushed the door opened, Riley uncovered Maya's eyes. Suddenly, the whole apartment erupted in cheers.

"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone. Maya jumped and shrieked in surprise. She was not expecting that. Riley was jumping up and down and clapping. Maya looked around in amazement. She thought everyone had forgotten her birthday. Her eyes filled up with tears as she looked at all the decorations. There were green streamers hanging from the ceiling and balloons set on the table. There was even a cake with green icing in the middle of the dining room table.

"Oh my gosh! How did you guys do this?" Maya exclaimed after she reclaimed her voice. As she went around the room, hugging everyone, there was a rap at the door. Since she was the closest to the door, she answered it while still facing the party guests and shaking her head, incredulously. She turned around and saw a cowboy hat staring her in the face. As the stranger slowly lifted his head to face Maya, she gasped.

"Howdy, m'aam!" he imitated his best country accent. "Y'all seen a birthday girl 'round here?" he smiled broadly and held out his arms for a hug.

"SHAWN?!" she shouted. "What are you doing here?" She pounced on him and wrapped him in a hug, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Whoa!" Shawn exclaimed. "I missed you too, Maya." She laughed and released him from the hug. "What are these? Tears? Why are you crying?" he wiped away the tear that was rolling down her cheek with the corner of his shirt.

"I missed you so much, Shawn. You don't even know." She sniffed back more tears and took a step backward. Shawn just smiled knowingly at her and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back, consolingly.

"I missed you too, kiddo." He replied. "I missed you, too."

**Arthurs Note: How r yall liking it so far? Is it to boring? What's yalls opinion? Yall ready for some action? Please dm us suggestions or leave a review with suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5- New People, Old Issues

**Chapter 5- New People, Old Issues**

"So, Maya, how does it feel to be 16?" Shawn and Maya were sitting on the couch after everything had calmed down. They were enjoying some cake and ice cream while the rest of the family was conversating amongst themselves. "Do you feel old yet?" Maya laughed and playfully punched Shawn in the arm.

"Shawn!" she exclaimed. "16 is NOT old!" she winked at him. "Now 37 on the other hand…" she looked at Shawn, who looked back with mock offense.

"I am not old, missy!" Shawn retorted. "I am just getting started."

"I hate to break up a beautiful reunion," Topanga appeared in the living room, " but it is time for Maya to go home. School tomorrow." Maya looked up at Topanga, begging with her eyes.

"Please, just 10 more minutes, Mrs. Matthews." She pleaded. "It's been so long since I have seen Shawn. Please." Topanga gave a sympathetic sigh and looked at the wall clock. She nodded.

"All right, 10 more minutes." She agreed. "But that is it. Your mom will be getting worried. Its is already 10:30." Maya squealed and jumped up to give Topanga a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Matthews!" she exclaimed.

"Shawn," Topanga turned toward him, "Lock up when you leave please?" Shawn nodded in agreement. Topanga turned and left for her bedroom.

"Shawn, where have you been for so long?" Maya asked sadly. "I have really missed you."

"I have missed you, too but I have been working. I am trying to establish myself as a respected photographer, so I have to go where the work is, hon." Shawn replied, squeezing her hand, gently.

"I understand that, but when you adopted me," she paused to wipe away a tear that started to fall, "I thought that meant you would be around more. Now it seems like I see you less than I did before. What if I went with you, just to spend time together?"

"Maya," Shawn explained, "when they send me to a location for work, they don't give me a lot of time to plan ahead. And I am never in that location for more than a week or two. That life is not conducive to your educational needs, otherwise I would gladly take you with me. I would love for you to experience it, because the world just seems more beautiful through the lens of a camera." He stopped suddenly, and his eyes lit up. "What about over summer break? I will take you with me when school gets out." Maya gasped and tears formed in her eyes again, but she didn't bother wiping them away.

"Of course, we would have to get permission from Mom at first." Shawn continued. Maya jumped up and wrapped him in a hug.

"That sounds awesome! I am sure she would not have any issue with it!" Maya squealed with excitement. "Oh, I have to go before Topanga comes back out!" She looked at the clock. 10:45pm. As she zipped up her jacket and reached for the door handle, Shawn put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let me take you home, Maya." Shawn said. "It's late. It's cold. I don't feel right about you walking." She nodded in agreement and they made their way to Shawn's car after locking the apartment door.

Riley was excited to go to school the next day. She wanted to hear all about Maya's news. Maya had texted her after Shawn dropped her off at home. She said she had exciting news and Riley could not wait to hear it. She had never dressed and eaten so fast before. Practically tripped down a flight of stairs and literally running into the neighbor did not slow her down. She was out of breath when she reached Maya's house, but Maya did not seem to notice. She was ecstatic to the point of daydreaming.

"So," Riley asked when she caught her breath, "what is this life-changing news?" As they made the walk to school, Maya told Riley all about the conversation and about the plans for summer. Her eyes lit up at the mention of traveling. Riley looked her curiously. Maya reminded her so much of Shawn, they may as well have been related. How did she never notice that before? As they reached the school, Riley gasped and grabbed Maya's arm. Alarmed, Maya looked at Riley.

"What is it, Riles?" She looked in the direction of Riley's gaze. It was Evan. He actually did go to school here now.

"I am gonna go, talk to him and show him around. You know, welcoming committee." Riley said, coyly, skipping off to approach Evan. Maya just shook her head and smiled, continuing slowly up the walk to school.

Riley and Evan were still talking when Maya caught up with her. She gave Riley a quick hug and made her way to breakfast before school started, leaving Riley to her business.

"Just don't be late, Riles." Maya reminded her. " They won't let you be "welcoming committee" if you're late." She smiled at Riley and turned, continuing into the building.

"So, Evan." Riley continued. " What is your first class?" She looked at his schedule, furrowing her brow. "These are all AP and honors classes."

"Yah, I know." Evan lowered his voice to a whisper. "I am secretly a genius. Don't tell anyone. " He winked and laughed quietly. Riley rolled her eyes, and continued to study his schedule. She pointed to one of the classes.

"At least we have one class together." She tapped the schedule with a finger. "Study period, after lunch." She took his hand and led him up the walk into the school. "Come on, let's go introduce you to some people." With no choice but to follow behind, he let her lead him into the building.

"Lucas! Lucas!" Riley shouted. "Wait up!" Lucas turned and saw Riley coming at him from down the hall. He smiled broadly, but his smile faltered when he saw her holding the hand of some strange boy. Confused, he approached the two of them.

"What is this, couldn't wait for me to leave the state first?" he asked, accusingly. Riley was taken aback by this show of jealousy. She quickly let go of Evan's hand.

"Don't be like that, Lucas. He is new and I am just showing him around." She looked into his eyes with sincerity. "I love you." She pressed a finger into his chest. After a minute of awkward silence, Evan spoke.

"Hi. I am Evan. Since my tour guide forgot her manners." He playfully elbowed her in the ribs and winked at her. Lucas laughed and held out his hand for a handshake, which Evan returned.

"So, Evan," Lucas asked, "Where are you from?"

"I just moved from Illinois, where I was living with my dad. I got a call from my aunt, asking that I come down here to help with my mom, so here I am." Lucas was slightly confused.

"Help with your mom?" he asked, curious. "Is she sick?" Evan shook his head.

"Not exactly." He explained. "She was in some kind of accident. She hit her head or something and has trouble remembering and doing things." Riley and Lucas looked at Evan, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lucas offered. "I hope she feels better soon." Evan nodded, fixing his eyes to the floor.

"Me too. Thanks for the support." There was another brief moment of awkward silence, then the first bell rang, causing all three to jump.

"Actually, Lucas," Riley said, "his first class is with you. So, can you take him?" She gently pushed him toward Lucas, smiling. Lucas nodded and gestured for Evan to follow. Riley waved at the two of them, and turned in the opposite direction to her first class.

After lunch, Riley waited for Evan, so she could show him to Study Period. She noticed him from across the cafeteria and excitedly waved him over, grinning widely.

"How was the first half of today?" Riley asked. "Did you find the rest of your classes?" Evan nodded.

"Yeah, it was okay. Lucas was nice for the first half of class, but then, he got really weird." Evan seemed to drift off for a moment, but snapped back. "When I started to talk about my family, he got distant and rude." Riley was confused.

"Lucas, rude and mean?" Riley asked, "That does not sound like him at all. What did you say to him?" Evan opened his mouth and started to speak, but at that moment, the bell rang and they rushed to class. Riley made a mental reminder to speak to him after class about it, because their seats were nowhere near each other.

The rest of the class period crawled by. When the bell rang, she headed in Evan's direction to continue their conversation, but he was already out the door to his next class. Frustrated, Riley headed off to find Lucas to question him about it. She found him at his locker, gathering his books for his next class.

"Lucas!" Riley shouted, approaching him. "What happened with Evan? He said you acted weird when he mentioned his family." Lucas looked up from his locker, concerned. Riley stopped short, noticing his demeanor.

"What?" she asked, alarmed.

"Riley, stay away from him." Lucas replied, curtly. Riley was shocked at his tone. "He is not who you think he is. Just please stay away from him." With that, he closed his locker and walked to class without another word.

**Arthor's Note: hey guys, hope yall loved the new chapter. Wonder why Lucas wants Riley to stay away from him. Stay tuned to find out and one more thing guys. If yall didnt like how they flirted with him they were just being teenagers and doing what teenagers do. Thanks for sticking with us guys and happy reading. Love yall. **


	6. Chapter 6- The Problem with Boys

**Chapter 6- The Problem with Boys**

"I wonder what his problem was with Evan." Riley was laying across her bed and Maya was sitting knees to chest in the bay window, staring out the sidewalk below. "What could Evan have said that Lucas would have reacted like that?" She waited for a response from Maya. Not a sound. She sat up and looked at Maya, waiting. Maya turned when Riley stopped talking, unaware she was being asked a question.

"What?" Maya asked. Riley flopped back down on her bed.

"Ugh. Never mind."

"I'm sorry, Riles. I just have other things on my mind. I'll pay attention now. Promise." Maya turned away from the window and gave Riley an exaggerated stare. "Well, I'm waiting."

"Just forget it, Maya." Riley sneered. "Now you're being sarcastic."

"I'm sorry, Riles. I am listening. Sincerely." Maya's tone was genuine. Riley turned cautiously to Maya.

"Like I was saying," Riley continued, "I don't know what Evan could have said that would have made Lucas that upset." Just as Maya was about to answer, Riley's phone rang.

"It's Lucas." Riley replied, looking at the caller id. Maya rolled her eyes and turned back toward the window, sighing sadly.

"Lucas?! What is going on? What happened at school today?" As Riley talked with Lucas, Maya daydreamed out the window about the fun she was going to have this summer. She wondered where Shawn was going to take her. She had always wanted to go to Japan or Austria. She imagined swimming in the ocean and walking along Hollywood Boulevard in California. There were so many options. She was going stir crazy being stuck in the winter of New York. She just wanted to go. Without realizing it, she stood up and put her coat on while walking toward the door. She would inevitably find out what happened with Riley later. She just wanted to go home right now.

Riley did not even notice that Maya had left. She was engrossed in a conversation with Lucas. She was not getting the answers she wanted. Lucas was dancing around the issue. He was telling her about the rest of his day, giving her details of things she did not care about, from what he had for lunch to what he did in gym. Frustrated, Riley rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Lucas. Obviously, you are not going to tell me what is going on so I am going to go now. I will talk to you tomorrow." With that, she hung up the phone and threw it across her bed. No sooner did she do that, it rang again. She snatched her phone and answered it angrily.

"I told you I would talk to you tomorrow, Lucas!" she growled.

"Ok, but I am not Lucas. I guess I will talk to you tomorrow." Said the voice on the other line. Riley was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Evan. I thought you were-"

"Lucas? Yeah, I figured." He replied, cutting her off midsentence.

"Since I have you on the phone, Evan," Riley asked, "What did you say to Lucas to make him act the way he did? I apologize for the way he acted, by the way."

"I am not even sure myself." Evan replied. "The teacher told me to stand up, and tell the class something about myself. So I stood up and told the class that I moved here from Illinois to be with my Mom. To help her out because she was attacked last month and suffered a head injury. After that, he started to act really strange."

"Strange, how?"

"Well, he stopped talking to me and the rest of the class period, he just kind of, stared at me. Almost like he was studying me or something. So, I turned around and told him to knock it off. The teacher heard and gave us both detentions."

"Well, Evan, this has been enlightening, but I have homework to do. Thank you for the information and I'll see you in school tomorrow. Good Night."

"All right. Bright and early, Riley. Good Night." As she hung up the phone and placed it on her nightstand, she finally noticed that Maya was gone. Feeling like a horrible friend, she put her head in her hands with a heavy sigh.

"Well, since I am spending all this time on the phone," she thought out loud, "I may as well call Maya and apologize." She picked up her phone and dialed Maya's number. She answered on the third ring.

"Riley?" Maya answered, dully.

"Maya," Riley replied apologetically, "I am so sorry. I did mean to ignore you. Is everything okay?"

"I was trying to talk to you about this summer, but you seemed busy so I figured I would talk to you later. What did Lucas have to say?"

"Nothing. Literally. He talked about lunch and gym but would not say anything about Evan."

"Huh."

"Evan called right after that, though."

"And? What did he say?"

"He told me that Lucas started acting weird when Evan mentioned his mom and her accident."

"Well, that is weird. Maybe Lucas is just worried about moving next week."

"The weirdest part, though, is Lucas told me to stay away from Evan. That he isn't who I think he is."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no clue. But I'll worry about that later. Tell me about your plans over the summer, Maya."

Riley and Maya discussed where Shawn would possibly take Maya over summer break. Maya had talked to Shawn and was scheduled to take a job in Europe in July. They would be visiting Italy and Germany, eventually making their way to Austria. Maya was elated when Shawn told her. The summer could not come fast enough for her.

"Well, today is my last day, Riley." Lucas was sitting by the flagpole outside the school, Riley on his lap. "Let's make this day count." Riley looked up at him, curiously.

"What do you mean, Lucas?" Riley asked, cautiously. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he smiled at Riley. He patted her back, signaling for her to get up. As they both stood up, Lucas took her hand and they walked away from the school. Confused, Riley followed along.

"Lucas, where are we going? We have to go to school." Riley looked behind her as the school got smaller.

"We are going to have fun today, Riley. I want to spend my last day with you and not worry about anything else."

"Ok. But where are we going?"

"We are going to- I am keeping it a surprise."

"Lucas! Don't tease!" He laughed and they kept walking until they reached a bus stop. Nervously, Riley followed behind Lucas and they rode the bus for about 45 minutes, talking about their relationship after he moved.

"I know the inevitable is coming, Riley."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Long distance relationships rarely last. And the statistics are worse for a teenage couple, like us."

"Lucas, don't-" Lucas held up a finger to stop her.

"Just let me finish, Riley. I am not dumb. I see how you look at Evan, sometimes. You may not think it means anything, but there is something there. It's not fair for me to make you wait for me. I don't even know where in Texas we are living, much less if and when I will be back here. I love you Riley. I love you enough to-" he choked on the words, "-let you go." He quickly wiped away the tears that were forming. Riley looked at him, in shock.

"Are you- are we-" she stammered, tears flowing down her cheeks. Lucas took her hands in his.

"Yes, but not today. Today is about us. Let's enjoy it before I have to leave." He kissed her tears and hugged her tightly. They held each other the rest of the trip on the bus.

When the bus finally reached the stop, Lucas stood up and pulled Riley to her feet, leading her off the bus. When she stepped off the bus, she looked up and gasped. Lucas had brought her to one of her favorite places in the world. Coney Island.


	7. Chapter 7- The Best Last Date

**Chapter 7- The Best Last Date**

"He took you to Coney Island?!" Cory was furious. "You skipped school to go to Coney Island?!" His face turned red and he was about to say something else, until he felt Topanga's hand on his forearm.

"Cory." She chastised him, slowly shaking her head.

"But-" Topanga put up a hand to stop him.

"No, Cory. Leave it be."

"But Topanga-" She shot him a look and he closed his mouth.

"Do you remember what I did when my family moved us to Pittsburgh? I could not stand to be away from you, remember?" Cory nodded, knowingly.

"You somehow, someway, came all the way back to Pennsylvania. I still don't know how you did it." Topanga gave Cory a sly smile.

"He is moving all the way to Texas. Let her have that one day." Topanga patted Riley's hand.

"It's okay, honey. I understand. But that was your one freebie. Ok? No more skipping school." Riley nodded, silently thanking her mother through free-flowing tears.

"I just can't believe he's…gone. I miss him already. We had so much more to do." She broke down into heartbreaking sobs. Topanga and Cory surrounded her in a hug.

"It's okay, Riley. I know how much it hurts." Topanga consoled her and rubbed her back. There was a knock at the door and Riley started to get up.

"Stay. I'll get it." Cory stopped her and answered the door himself.

"Hey, Maya. Come on in." he said, sullenly. Maya came in, confused.

"Why is everyone so sad?" Maya asked. She looked at Riley, who was attempting to blow her nose. "Oh, yeah. Lucas." She rushed over and took Cory's place on the couch, wrapping her arms around Riley.

"Oh, Peaches. I miss him so much." Riley looked up at Maya, pleading with her eyes. Maya felt helpless.

"I know, Riles. I miss Huckleberry, too. I'm still here for you though." Maya stroked Riley's hair and consoled her. "Hey, let's go talk in your room." Riley nodded and slowly stood up from the couch, heading for her room. Maya followed behind her and looked back to see Topanga mouth the words, 'Thank you.' Maya nodded in acknowledgement and closed the bedroom door.

Riley was already in the bay window, waiting for Maya and staring out at nothing. Maya felt her heart break in two, seeing how much pain Riley was feeling. She took her place at the bay window, facing Riley and waited. She waited for Riley to feel okay enough to talk. She wasn't going to pressure her.

It was about an hour later, that Riley finally looked at Maya and seemed ready to talk. She had either stopped crying, or she ran out of tears. Her face wasn't as puffy and blotchy, and she didn't look as distraught as earlier.

"Riles, how are you?" Maya gently touched her knee. Riley smiled at her, and nodded.

"Better. A little." She stood up and stretched her legs.

"So, Riley. Tell me why you weren't in class today." Riley took a deep breath before speaking, hopefully halting any residual sobs that may occur from the mere sound of Lucas' name.

"I got to school and Lucas," she paused, waiting for the emotional pangs to subside. "took me to Coney Island." Maya's mouth was agape with shock.

"What?! Coney Island? Isn't that-"

"My favorite place in the entire world?" Riley finished the sentence for her. "Yeah, it is."

"What did you do?" Maya was transfixed, eyes wide and hanging on every word. Riley giggled with amusement at Maya's reaction.

"What is so funny?" Maya looked confused. Riley shook her head, giggling.

"Never mind. Let me tell you what happened. So, we got off the bus and walked to Luna Park. On the way, we stopped at one of those little food cart things. You know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so he bought me one of those long Coney dogs and we shared it. Lady and the Tramp style."

"Aww. That's sweet."

"Right. Then, we went to one of those ice cream shops and we got a strawberry milkshake. We were sharing it, but we both went to grab it and the cup fell off the table. Glass everywhere. So embarrassing."

"Sounds like it. What happened then?"

"Well, after the milkshake thing, Lucas insisted on paying for the glass and cleaning up the mess. We left and headed to the park. Apparently, Lucas made arrangements with the park and we got this romance package thing."

"What is a romance package thing?"

"Well, I was just about to explain it to you."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, so it came with a heart shaped balloon that had a teddy bear holding a heart inside. There was also a fast pass for the Brooklyn Flyer. The operator stopped it when we got up there. So we could look at the city from up high. After that, we went over to the B&B Carousell and we sat in one of the seat things."

"The Chariots?" Maya offered. Riley snapped her fingers.

"Yeah. That's what they were called. I could not remember the name. Thank you. So yeah, we sat in one of the Chariots and just cuddled there until the ride was over. We even went on the roller coaster at the park and he won me a stuffed frog by knocking over those pins." She picked up a purple stuffed frog from her bed and hugged it close.

"Wow, Riles, that sounds like a perfect last date."

"It really was, Peaches. I just want him to come back, though." Riley thought she was about to start crying again, so she put the frog back on the bed and sniffed back any rogue tears. She shook her head and continued her story.

"The best part was after we left the park."

"Oh, there's more?"

"Oh, yes, Maya. There is more. After we left the park, we walked back to the bus stop and waited for the bus to bring us back. There was a guy selling flowers in a bodega and Lucas bought me a yellow rose. We got on the bus and rode back here. When we got off on our stop, he walked me here and before I came up, he stopped me. He told me he would always love me, no matter what and he kissed me." Riley started tearing up again. "He let me go, Maya. He's gone." Maya was about to cry herself. She rushed over and hugged Riley tight.

"I'm sorry, Riley. But you know, maybe he'll be back. Right?" Riley shook her head in protest.

"I don't think so, Maya. I think he is really gone. Like gone gone." At that moment, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Is everything okay now?" Topanga asked, with concern. Riley smiled through her tears.

"No, Mom. But it will be."


	8. Chapter 8- Prom

**Chapter 8-Prom**

**Trigger Warning- Sexual content towards end of chapter**

Between school activities and midterms and holidays like Easter, the next few months passed rather quickly. Before Maya knew it, April was already almost gone. Prom was just around the corner and then she would be on to Europe with Shawn. She had not seen Josh since Christmas. She occasionally spoke to him on the phone, but he was in college, so he had midterms of his own. She and Riley had agreed to go to the prom together. Because they were only sophomores, the girls had found two upperclassmen to be their "dates". They went shopping and found the perfect dresses. Maya had to do some serious convincing for Riley to agree to come out. She had been in a serious depressive state ever since Lucas moved away and spent the entire time moping. When Maya suggested that they go to the prom, Riley brightened a little.

"Oh, Riley," Topanga gushed, "Your dress is beautiful." She was admiring the dress that Riley had carefully hung in her closet. It was a floor length, backless, and off the shoulder. The dress was a beautiful blushing pink color with short sleeves, lace beading, and glitter tulle. Her dress was so exquisite, Topanga began to tear up.

"Mom!" Riley exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Topanga dried her eyes.

"What? You're dress is beautiful and you are going to look like royalty walking into the dance." Riley gave her mother a small laugh.

"If you like my dress, Mom, wait until you see Maya's dress." Topanga's eyes widened. Katy did not make very much at the coffee shop, and they were already under financial duress.

"Her mom got her a dress? How? Dresses these days are so expensive."

"Relax, Mom. Maya preferred secondhand, so we bought hers at Goodwill. I personally think hers is more beautiful than mine. But you be the judge." She pulled out her phone and showed her mom a picture of Maya's dress. Topanga gasped when she saw the picture. Maya had chosen a sleeveless, chiffon halter dress in a beautiful shade of lilac with floral print.

"That is gorgeous. Maya is going to be beautiful, too." At that moment, Cory appeared in Riley's doorway. Topanga gestured him in, beaming with pride. She pointed to the dress hanging in the closet.

"Cory. Come and look at Riley's prom dress." Cory looked at Riley and then at Topanga.

"Prom? Isn't she a little young?" Riley shot him a look, and Topanga jumped in.

"She asked an upperclassman and her and Maya are going together. Gives her a chance to get out of the house." Cory nodded, understanding. He turned back to Riley and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Riley. I am glad you are feeling a little better." Riley gave Cory a hug before he and Topanga left her room. She was feeling better. She was getting over Lucas, slowly. By the time prom rolled around, she was hoping to be completely back to normal.

Maya sat in her room, looking at the dress laid out on the bed. It was prom night and she was unusually nervous. She stared at the dress for a while, before finally getting up to put it on. She had done her own hair and was just finishing her make-up when her mom came to her bedroom door.

"Oh, Maya. Just stunning." Maya looked at her mother and smiled.

"That's the effect I was going for, thanks." She crossed the room and hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you for the dress, mom." Katy hugged her back and sniffed back some tears. Maya looked up at her.

"You okay, mom?" Maya asked, concerned.

"Yeah, honey. I am just happy. You look beautiful and you will have a great night tonight." Maya let go of her mother and went back to put some finishing touches on her make-up. As Katy turned to leave, she gave Maya a little wink.

"I'm heading to work. Make sure you lock the door when you leave. Make sure you are back no later than midnight. Oh, your date is here, waiting on the couch." Maya nodded.

"Thanks, Mom. I will be out in a second." Maya grabbed her phone and headed for the living room to meet her date. Travis was an okay guy, but he was no Josh. She had made it abundantly clear that she was only going with him because she could not get tickets on her own. He understood. As she reached the living room, it was evident that Travis was not waiting for her on the couch.

"JOSH?!" Maya shouted. "What are you doing here?!" He turned and flashed her that beautiful smile with those sparkling blue eyes. She felt herself overcome with emotion and had to sit down. After composing herself for a moment, she looked up at him, shocked.

"I'm glad I opted for the waterproof make-up tonight." Josh laughed and patted the spot next to him on the couch. Maya accepted the offer and moved over. "Like I said, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you. I'm just…"

"Surprised?" Josh finished her sentence. Maya nodded. "Yeah, I tend to have that effect." Maya giggled and took his hand in her own. "I got a message from Cory that you were going to the prom with someone else, for Riley's sake, and I could not let you go with some random guy."

"You don't even know how much I have missed you, Josh. I think about you every day. Literally." She fingered the necklace that Josh had given her for Christmas. "I never take it off." Josh turned her face towards his with one finger and delicately kissed her lips.

"That was just a taste." He whispered in her ear, after pulling away. In return, Maya put her lips close to his ear and whispered.

"You tease." Josh kissed her again.

When Maya and Josh arrived at the Matthews' apartment, Riley was already waiting on the couch, looking beautiful in her dress. Jason, her date, was sitting next to her. When Riley looked up and saw Josh, her face lit up and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Josh!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She jumped and wrapped him in a hug.

"My exams are done, and I heard about prom, so yeah, here I am." He pulled away from Riley's hug to look in her eyes. "I'm sorry about Lucas." Riley nodded and hugged him again.

"It still hurts, but I'm getting better." Attempting to ease the rising tension in the room, Maya interjected.

"Guys? We don't want to be late. The limo's waiting." As everyone filed out the door, Cory stopped Riley.

"If you feel uncomfortable, for any reason, or you want to come home early, call me, okay?"

"I will Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Riley. Always." She kissed his cheek and she skipped out the door and down to the waiting limo.

When they arrived at the hotel where the prom was being held, Riley and Jason headed in while Maya and Josh hung back for a minute.

"How are you getting in? You are too old to pass off as a high school student. At least not this high school." Maya asked. Josh contemplated for a moment.

"Don't worry. I got this. I know somebody here who owes me a favor." He winked at Maya and they headed for the doors, hand in hand. Maya wasn't sure how he was going to pull this off, but he seemed sure, so she trusted him. When they got to the doors, the ticket taker recognized Josh.

"Josh? Is that you? My God, it has been a while." The two of them talked for a minute and Josh jerked his head toward Maya. The other guy looked in her direction and nodded, smiling.

"Go ahead, guys. Just don't tell anyone." He said with a wink. They headed in and Maya stopped Josh for a moment.

"I forgot to ask. What happened to my real date?" Maya asked, curiously.

"Oh, him? I paid him for his tickets and he seemed okay with it." Josh replied. Maya raised one eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked, not believing that it was that easy. Josh sighed.

"All right. I may have agreed to introduce him to a college friend of mine, Alison." Satisfied with the answer, Maya led Josh to the dance floor, just in time for a slow song to come on. They danced close with their arms around each other until the song ended. He pulled away and cupped Maya's face in his hands. He kissed her lips and she moaned softly.

"I love you, Maya. Forever." Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest.

"I love you, Josh. Forever." He kissed her again and she felt like she was floating. Suddenly aware of where they were, Maya looked around. Riley was putting in a good effort, but she just was not the same bubbly Riley that Maya was used to. As much as she did not like Evan, she had to get Riley out of this funk she was in, and Evan seemed to do that for her. Her eyes lit up when he was mentioned in a conversation. She would talk to Evan on Monday, but in the meantime, she had an idea. She kissed Josh on the cheek and walked quickly to the dj booth. She whispered something to the dj and made her way to where Riley was dancing with Jason.

"May I have this dance, Riley?" Riley looked up, surprised. She took Maya's hand.

"Sure, why not? Oh, you don't mind, do you Jason?" Jason held up his hands.

"No. Go right ahead. I am gonna go get some punch." As he walked away, Maya took Riley's other hand and the music started.

"Hahahahaha... Dance!" Riley's head shot up as she looked up at Maya.

"Is this-"

"Blow, by Kesha? Yeah" Maya nodded, cutting her off, laughing.

"We used to love this song!" Riley exclaimed. Riley looked happy as she and Maya jumped around to their favorite song. When the song was over, the DJ played some couple's songs that Riley and Maya didn't mind dancing to.

"My feet are starting to hurt, Maya." Riley said. "I am going to get something to drink and sit down for a while." Maya nodded and hugged Riley.

"I'll come over after this song is over. I'm gonna go finish it with Josh." Riley headed for the drink table and Maya headed in Josh's direction. He was sitting at a table and stood up when she approached.

"Ready to go again?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. These high heels are killing me." Josh joked, gesturing to his feet. Maya laughed and pulled him onto the dance floor. They danced one more slow song and then it was time for last dance requests. Everybody's feet were hurting so they called it a night early. Jason's dad picked him up. The limo drove Riley home and then headed for Maya's house. Josh looked at the clock on his phone. It was only 9:30.

"Do you want to hang out in my hotel room for a little while. It's still early." Josh asked, winking at Maya.

"It's that early? Sure, as long as I'm home by 12."

"Hey limo dude, can you drop us at the Worthington?" Josh tapped on the partition. The driver raised his eyebrow at Josh in the rearview, then nodded. Maya and Josh settled back in the limo seat and cuddled until they reached the hotel. When the car stopped, Josh got out and helped Maya out of the car before tipping the limo driver. They headed up to the room and locked the door from the inside after putting the "Do Not Disturb" hanger on the door.

"Wow, Josh," Maya observed sarcastically, "you went all out, huh?" Josh looked around at the room and laughed. The bed lay untouched except for a small duffel bag.

**Trigger Warning- Sexual content below**

"I wasn't expecting company." Maya rolled her eyes and laughed. She sat on the edge of the bed while Josh took off his tuxedo and hung it up on the garment rack. He went into the bathroom and changed into a t-shirt and boxers. When he came back out, Maya was already out of her dress and laying across the bed in a lacy black bra with matching panties. Josh approached her and kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue in between her lips. She in turn, caressed her tongue with her own. Josh gently placed his hands on Maya's shoulders. Maya lifted up her chin so Josh could kiss her neck, which he eagerly obliged. While his lips traveled down the length of her throat, she wrestled his boxers down, freeing his throbbing penis. She gently stroked while he made his way down to her chest. Easily unsnapping her bra, je cupped one breast in his hand, covering her nipple with his mouth and carefully sucking. With his other hand, he fingered the nipple on Maya's other breast. She moaned softly and he smiled to himself, continuing south. He left a trail of kisses from her chest to her navel. With his teeth, he removed her black lace panties. Maya looked down and started to laugh.

"Josh," she said between giggles, "you look like a puppy with my underwear in your mouth." She snapped the panties out of his mouth and threw them across the room. Josh gently separated Maya's legs and kissed the inside of each thigh. With his tongue, he caressed her clitoris, gently sucking. Maya grabbed the nearest pillow and covered her face to muffle her moaning. Josh slipped his tongue inside her vagina and rubbed the walls inside, making Maya moan even louder. He pulled away and gently inserted two fingers and angled them slightly up, finding her G-spot. In and out. He inserted and reinserted his first and second finger, until Maya gasped and her wetness covered the bedspread. Breathing hard and fast, she writhed in ecstasy. She rolled over to get off of the bed, but Josh pulled her back.

"You think I'm done with you yet?" Josh said,coyly smiling at Maya. She rolled back over and groaned in mock protest. Josh kissed her, hard. Maya rolled over until she was straddling Josh. She bent down and kissed his neck. Slightly lifting up, she guided his penis into her warm, already wet vagina. Up and down she rode, every so often tightening her muscles for a more intensive feel. Suddenly, he rolled the both of them over and thrusted in and out, faster and faster. Maya arched her back and moaned loudly with pleasure. At the same time, they came together. Still inside her, he collapsed on top of her.

"Now, can we stay like this?" Josh pleaded. "It feels too good to leave." Maya rubbed his back.

"Yes, for a little while. But remember. Midnight." Josh briefly looked up at the hotel clock.

"All right. It's 10:30. Just for like a half hour." They fell asleep with him still inside her.

**Arthors Note- How did yall like that steamy sex scene between Josh and Maya? Will Evan wanna hang out will Riley? Keep reading to find out guys and happy reading. Please leave reviews and messages. Thanks guys and love yall. **


	9. Chapter 9- Afterparty

**Chapter 9- Afterparty**

Maya woke up to her phone ringing. She sleepily answered it.

"What the FUCK Maya? Where the hell are you?!" Her mother yelled into the phone. Maya held the phone away from her ear and looked at the bedside clock. 1:15. Maya shot up and shook Josh awake.

"Shit! Josh! Look at what time it is!" she whispered. He groggily opened his eyes and looked at the clock, falling off the bed in the process. They scrambled around, quickly trying to get dressed and not run into each other.

"I'm sorry, mom. I lost track of time." She listened for a moment. "Where am I? I was hanging out and I fell asleep at the afterparty." Listening. "Just friends, Mom. Look, we will talk when I get there. In about a half hour." She hung up the phone and glared at Josh.

"A half hour?! My mom is going to beat my ass! Because you wanted to sleep. Damn it, Josh. She is never gonna let me out of the house again."

"Um, as I recall," Josh protested, "you were just as content as I was. Don't put all the blame on me, Maya." Agitated, he snatched up his clothes and headed for the bathroom to dress.

"What's all that for?" Maya shouted through the bathroom door. "Now you wanna act shy? Like I haven't seen your penis or something." She kicked the door and stomped around the room to find her own clothes. When Josh emerged from the bathroom, Maya sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put it all on you. It's on both of us." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Forgive me?" She looked at him with sad eyes. Josh laughed.

"I can't stay mad at you, Maya." He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Now let's get you home, so we can face the music." Groaning with dread, Maya nodded and the two of them headed to the Uber that Josh ordered while he was in the bathroom.

When the Uber pulled up to Maya's house, Katy was waiting outside along with Cory and Topanga. All three of them looked agitated and tired.

"Uh-oh." Maya remarked. "We are in serious trouble, now." Josh looked out the window and agreed. They got out of the car and Josh tipped the driver. When the car pulled away, all three of the adults began yelling at once. Maya held up her hands, attempting to be the voice of reason.

"Whoa! Can we do this inside, so the neighbors don't call the cops? It's like 2 in the morning." The adults stopped yelling at Maya and Josh and looked at each other. They parted so Maya and Josh could get through the door first, then they followed. The minute the front door was closed, they started yelling again.

"What were you thinking?!"

"What were you doing at 1 in the morning?!"

"Do you realize what could have happened?!" Josh and Maya looked at one another and rolled their eyes.

"STOP!" Maya shouted. Shocked, the adults fell silent. "I know we messed up, but I can only process being yelled at from one person at a time! Please!" Cory and Topanga took Josh into another room to yell at him and Katy took Maya into the kitchen.

"What was going through your head, Maya? Do you know how worried I was?" Maya shook her head and listened quietly.

"I almost called the police! I sent you like 15 text messages. I called you like 6 times. Where were you?" Maya had always had an honesty policy with her mother, so the lie she told in the hotel room was really eating at her. She felt she had to come clean. Maya took a deep breath.

"Mom. Let me apologize now for what I am about to tell you." Katy had to sit down.

"Oh no. What happened?"

"I wasn't with friends at an afterparty. I fell asleep but it was with Josh." Maya looked at her mother's face, before continuing. "After we had sex in his hotel room." Katy went ashen and looked about to faint.

"You did what?"

"We had-"

"I heard. I just couldn't believe it." Katy interrupted. "How many times have we discussed this, Maya?" She took a deep breath to center herself. "Were you at least, safe, about it?" Maya winced at the word 'safe'.

"I don't think so, Mom." She replied in a small voice. Katy put her head in her hands.

"Shit." was all she said.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Maya's eyes began to fill with tears. Katy slapped her hands to her knees with determination.

"We will figure this out. I didn't want you to follow in my path, but it is what it is, if it happens. We will deal with it." Maya looked at her mother in shock. She didn't expect her to be so calm about this. She expected fireworks and shouting. Instead her mother was extremely understanding. She was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

And then it dropped.

"This doesn't mean you won't be disciplined. Not by any means. Understand?" Maya nodded, quickly.

"I accept any punishment you give me. It was a stupid decision." Maya replied, looking at the floor.

"Good. First things first, you will not see or talk to Josh for," Katy paused, contemplating how long was justified. "three months." Maya's head shot up and she opened her mouth to protest, quickly closing it again when she saw the look her mother gave her. She put her head back down.

"Ok." She replied, dejectedly.

"Second, your curfew is reduced to 7:30pm. You can go to the Matthews' but only if Josh is not there." Maya nodded, keeping her head down.

"Lastly, you are coming to work with me at the coffee shop on the weekends." Katy expected opposition on this.

"But Mom-" Katy held up a finger for silence.

"If it turns out that you are pregnant, you are going to need a job to provide for this baby. If, by some miracle, you got lucky and you aren't, at least I know where you are on the weekends."

"PREGNANT?" Topanga was at the kitchen door. "Cory?!" Cory came running from the other room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Topanga turned to Cory, her face having turnt a pale white.

"Did Josh not just tell you that nothing happened?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because Maya might be pregnant." Cory's face went from ashen to red.

"JOSH?! Get your ass in here!" Josh ran into the kitchen and was met with a very angry looking Cory.

"You lied to me, to us. When we asked you if anything happened." Topanga scolded. Josh looked down at the floor, ashamed.

"I didn't figure it mattered at the time." Cory and Topanga looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"What are you even saying right now? She is 16, Josh. 16!" Cory shouted. "You better pray that she isn't, or you will have Hell to pay!" Josh looked up and smirked, instantly turning into a 13 year old boy.

"What, from you?!"

"No, Josh, from Mom and Dad." Cory replied. That wiped the smirk right off his face. "So you better be on your knees and praying." At that moment, Cory's phone rang. "And you should probably start now, because that is Mom and Dad on the phone."

**Arthors Note- So how do yall like the reality to the story now guys? Will Maya end up pregnant? What will she do about not seeing Josh for months. Joshaya fans stay tuned. Happy reading guys and please review. **


	10. Chapter 10- The Consequences of Our Acti

**Chapter 10- The Consequences of Our Action**

"You did what?!" Riley was attempting to pull a book out of her locker before health class started. Maya was speaking in a lowered hush so the entire school would not hear.

"SHHH!" Maya shushed her. "The whole school is gonna hear you. Can we keep this, you know." She put a finger to her lips. Riley looked around, sheepishly.

"Sorry, Maya. So what happened now?" As they walked to class, Maya recounted all the details of that weekend. By the time they reached the classroom door, Riley's mouth was agape in shock.

"Wow." That was all Riley could say. "Just wow." Maya nodded in agreement.

"I know." The bell rang and the girls hurried to their seats. There was another teacher standing at the front of the classroom, waiting to be introduced. The students were still talking amongst themselves, buzzing about the prom weekend. Furrowing her brow, Mrs. Forste clapped her hands, loudly.

"I don't know about you, but I believe I heard the bell!" The class fell silent. "I know it might be a little late for some of you, since prom was on Friday, but we have a special guest speaker with us today." Mrs. Forste gestured toward the stranger. "This is Professor Nichols, from the University and she is here to talk to you about safe sex, STI prevention, and consequences. Please be respectful and listen." She stepped back and let Professor Nichols take the floor.

"This students, is a condom." She held up a silver foil package. "And this is a banana." In her other hand, she held up a large yellow banana." The rest of the class giggled. Maya groaned and plunked her head on her desk, covering her ears with her hands. She felt like the entire class instruction was meant just for her to hear and she did not want to listen.

"That was actually really informative, Professor Nichols." Maya stayed after to ask her some questions about pregnancy and what her options were. "I admit, at first, I did not want to hear it, but some of the matter really resonated with me. Thank you for coming in today." Professor Nichols smiled warmly.

"I am just glad someone got something out of today. Say, you mentioned wanting to know your options." Maya quickly looked around, hyperaware of the conversation. She walked over and shut the door.

"Yeah, I just want to be prepared. For whatever." Maya looked at her shoes. Professor Nichols nodded, understanding. She reached into her bag and took out two pamphlets, handing them to Maya.

"Adoption and-" she flipped to the second pamphlet. -abortion?" Maya's eyes went wide, letting the word sink in. Alarmed, she looked up at Professor Nichols. She saw the fear in Maya's eyes and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"They are just pamphlets. Read them and make the best decision for you. No judgement." She picked up her bag and gave Maya's shoulder a squeeze. "No matter what you choose, everything will be okay." She walked out of the classroom and closed the door behind her. Maya sighed deeply. She had a LOT to think about. And only one person would understand.

"Mom, can we talk?" Maya had called her mother at work right after school. "I need some advice."

"What's wrong, baby?" Katy replied.

"It is not a phone-type conversation, Mom. Face to face."

"All right. Come down to the coffee shop and we can talk over my lunch hour. Do you want me to make you something when you get here?"

"No, thanks, Mom. I'm too anxious to eat."

"All right. Head down here and text me when you're close. I love you, Maya."

"I love you, too." Maya hung up the phone and caught the bus to the coffee shop." She texted her mom when she was about a block away. Her mother was already sitting in a corner booth, waiting. When she saw Maya approaching, she smiled and stood up. Her smile faltered when she saw how nervous Maya looked.

"What is it, Maya?" Katy asked, concerned. Maya pulled out the two pamphlets that she had stuffed way down to the bottom of her backpack. She smoothed them out on the table and turned them so they were facing Katy.

"Adoption?" She read the second one. "Abor-" She quickly looked up at Maya and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Abortion?" She took Maya's hands in her own. She could see so much of herself in her daughter.

"I know this is a really hard decision, but ultimately, it HAS to be yours. I cannot make this one for you, honey." Maya's eyes filled up with tears. "That is not to say, I won't help you, but it is your decision." She wiped Maya's falling tears with the corner of a napkin. "Did you read the pamphlets, yet?" Maya nodded silently, sniffing back more tears that were coming.

"I did not really like either of the options, Mom. I don't like the idea of having a baby of mine out there in the world somewhere. And the other option, forget it. I don't even want to think about it. I read about the procedure, and I can't." Katy's brow furrowed.

"That only leaves one option, Maya. Are you sure you are ready for that?" Katy lifted up Maya's chin and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore. I don't even know if I am yet." Katy squeezed Maya's hands.

"Then we will talk more if and when the time comes, all right?" Maya nodded, silently. Katy stood up and kissed the top of Maya's head. Maya grabbed her mother's arm.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Katy started to walk away, but Maya stopped her again.

"Hey Mom?"

"Maya?"

"I think I am hungry now. Can I have some chili with cheese?" Katy smiled at her daughter.

"Of course, honey."

Now was the moment Maya had been dreading. She had waited three weeks to do this. The test was sitting the bathroom counter, processing under a paper towel. The three longest minutes of Maya's entire life. She had been staring at the clock the entire time. Now it was down to seconds. 10, 9, 8. What if it was positive? 7, 6, 5. What if it was negative? 4,3,2,1. Maya took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and uncovered the test stick. She read the words through blurry, tear filled eyes.

Pregnant.


	11. Chapter 11- Man Up

**Chapter 11- Man Up**

Maya never realized that a word itself could be so loud. The word 'pregnant' shouted in her head. Repeating until it didn't even sound like a word anymore. She crumbled into a sobbing pile on the bathroom floor, holding on the test stick as tightly as she could, as if squeezing the life out of a plastic stick would change the result. Her mother knocked on the door.

"Maya, are you okay? Can I come in?" Katy slowly turned the doorknob and peeked in. She was slightly alarmed when she noticed her daughter in the fetal position on the floor. She rushed over and sat next to Maya's head, lifting it up slightly to place it on her lap. Then she saw the test and it clicked.

"Oh, honey." Katy said soothingly. "Everything is going to be okay." Maya sat up and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. She looked up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Mommy? What am I going to do? I'm scared." Katy pulled her daughter close and placed her head on her chest.

"First of all, Maya, you are not the only one in this situation." Maya looked up at Katy, confused.

"But, Mom-" Katy held up a hand, shushing Maya.

"Josh is part of this, too. He bears half the responsibility, Maya." Maya had not even thought about that.

"But Josh is still in school, Mom." Maya protested. "What can he do?" Katy stood up and held out her hand to pull Maya to her feet.

"Let's talk out there. The bathroom is cold." They went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I'm still in school. Josh is in college. What are we going to do, Mom?" Maya put her head in her hands. Katy rubbed Maya's back.

"You both will get jobs and take care of this baby. Simple as that." Katy explained. "I will help you as much as I can, but the responsibility is on the two of you." Maya nodded, agreeing. "First thing we need to do, is call the Matthews' and let them know. Then we will schedule you a doctor's appointment and getting everything started." Maya looked confused.

"Get what started?"

"Prenatals, Future doctor visits. All that." Katy explained, standing up to retrieve her phone from the kitchen. "Now let's make that phone call, shall we?"

Cory was focusing on grading papers at the kitchen table. Topanga tapped him on the shoulder.

"Honey, your pocket is ringing." Confused for a split second, he reached into his pocket to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Katy." Cory motioned for Topanga to come over.

"Hang on, I'm putting you on speaker." Topanga sat at the table as Cory clicked the speaker icon.

"Okay, what's up?" He dreaded the answer to the question.

"Well, since I don't know Josh's phone number, I figured you could pass the message or get in contact with him somehow." Katy paused. "Maya's pregnant." For a solid five seconds, there was literal silence on the phone. "Hello?"

"Yeah, Katy, we're here." Replied Topanga. "just processing." Topanga could see the wheels and gears in Cory's head turning.

"Okay. So, now what?" Cory asked.

"Well," Katy responded, "first you contact Josh and tell him. Then he can come to Maya's first doctor visit. I have not scheduled it yet, so I will let you know."

"Okay," Topanga said, "let us know if Maya needs anything."

"Will do, guys. Bye."

"Bye." Cory hung up the phone and stared at it for a minute. "Damn." He said, under his breath, dialing Josh's number.

"Hello?" Josh answered.

"Hey, Josh."

"Cory? What is it?"

"Josh, Katy just called and-" Cory stopped, "-you know what, call Maya."

"Okay, Cory, but I'm not suppos- "Cory cut him off.

"I am pretty sure Katy will understand."

"All right. I will call her as soon as I get back to my dorm." Cory hung up the phone again, and rubbed his forehead with the heels of his hands. "Damn." He said again.

"Peaches, do you want to come over and talk about it?" Riley was talking to Maya throwing out some old school papers. School was finally out for summer and she three months of nothing to do. Maya had just given her the news, and she was trying to be supportive for her friend.

"No, Riles, not tonight." Maya replied. "I might be up for it tomorrow, though." Riley smiled through the phone.

"Okay, Maya, sounds like a plan. See you maybe tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too, Riley. Good Night." Riley hung up the phone and sat in silence on her bed for a moment, letting it sink in that Maya was going to have a baby. She thought back to the time that she tried to get Lucas to have sex with her in that dirty apartment downstairs. This mess that Maya was in, could have been hers. Thank goodness Lucas at least at a good head on his shoulders and insisted that they wait. Now she would never get that chance though, because he was over 1700 miles away. She picked up the phone and started to dial his number, then stopped. It had been, like six months. Maybe too much time had passed. She put her phone down and started to walk out of the room. She made it about 4 steps and turned around. Picking up her phone off the bed, she sent out a quick text message.

Hey Lucas, It's Riley. Long time no talk. LOL. What u been up to lately. Send. She wasn't expecting him to reply at all, so for a reply to come through so quickly was a surprise.

Hey, riley. What's up? I miss talking to you.

Nthing much. Schools out for summer brk now. How bout u?

Still have a week left. People are nice in Austin tho. How's maya? Riley didn't know how to answer that question, so she kept it vague.

She good. Still dating josh

Tht good. Josh is good ppl. Listen, Riley. I gotta go, but talk soon? Sorry, it's been so long. Crazy busy, u know?

Ya, I get it. We will talk soon. Riley almost typed 'I love you' out of habit, but stopped herself. She put the phone on her nightstand and lay back on her bed. At least she and Lucas were still on good terms. After her brief text conversation with Lucas, she felt better than she had in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12- Safe Haven

**Chapter 12- Safe Haven**

With a little less than two weeks left until the Europe trip, Maya wondered what she would tell Shawn. She obviously could not go to Europe now. She had not told Shawn yet about being pregnant and she worried how he would react.

"Whoever decided that morning sickness was a good name for this, needs to be shot." Maya finished rinsing out her mouth with mouthwash, for the fourth time that day. "Morning, noon, and nighttime sickness sounds more appropriate." Riley looked at Maya, concerned.

"You really get sick that often, Maya?" Riley scooted over to make room for Maya on the couch.

"Yeah, and it sucks. Instead of showing pictures and videos of women in labor to scare girls into abstinence, they should just show videos of them getting sick all day." Maya nibbled on the edge of a cracker and downed the last of ginger ale, rolling her eyes. "That would close anyone's legs." Riley giggled at Maya's last comment. Noticing Maya's glass was empty, Riley stood up and reached for the glass.

"Here, let me refill your glass, Maya."

"You know, Riles, I am perfectly capable of getting my own drink. My legs aren't broken."

"I'm just trying to help."

"All right. If you insist." Maya smiled and handed Riley her empty glass. As Riley headed for the kitchen, there was a knock at the door and the sound of keys turning in the lock.

"Anyone home?" Shawn's voice echoed from the kitchen. Riley turned back toward Maya and they looked at each other in alarm. Riley ran back over to the couch and covered Maya's nonexistent bump with a blanket. Maya looked at Riley in confusion.

"Riley," she whispered, "what are you doing? It's not like I am showing yet."

"Just being cautious." She headed back toward the kitchen. "Uncle Shawn! I've missed you!" She jumped into his arms for a hug and squeezed him tightly.

"Where's Maya?" he asked as he returned her hug and kissed the top of her head. With her head still burrowed into his chest, she pointed toward the living room. Shawn patted Riley on the back and walked into the living room.

"What? No welcoming committee?" he asked playfully. Maya smiled up at him, but remained seated on the couch.

"Hi, Shawn. Welcome home." Shawn's smile faltered.

"Maya, you don't look so good. You look…pale. Are you feeling okay?" Maya shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She patted the seat next to her.

"Come, sit. I need to talk to you." Worried, Shawn sat on the couch next to Maya.

"What's wrong, Maya?" Maya took a deep breath and looked Shawn right in his eyes. She hated so much to disappoint the only person who had acted like a father to her.

"Shawn, I can't go to Europe with you. Something happened and-" Shawn cut her off.

"That's okay, Maya. I am not going to Europe now. I have been reassigned. They want me in Texas instead. Some bat festival thing."

"No, Shawn. You don't understand. I can't go on the trip with you.

"Why?"

"Because, I…" Maya paused, unsure of how to word it, but then just blurted it out, "I'm pregnant." Shawn was speechless. He sat on the edge of the couch, just staring into space for a minute. Suddenly, his face went dark.

"Who's the boy, Maya?" He said through clenched teeth. Maya knew that first part had been too easy.

"Josh." She replied quietly, looking down at the floor. She looked up at Shawn. His face was rigid and he had turned an angry shade of red. She noticed that he had his fist clenched into a ball. He stood up and headed for the door. Riley stepped in front of him, preventing him from leaving.

"Uncle Shawn," she warned, "The rest of the family knows. Don't do anything dumb, please."

"Oh, you mean, like beat the tar out of your uncle Josh?" He walked around Riley, exiting the house and slamming the door.

"Uh-oh, Maya. I think we better call Mom and Dad or Josh, let them know." Riley started to dial the phone. Maya stopped her and took the phone.

"I will do it, Riles." She replied as she dialed Josh's number.

"Josh. It's Maya." Maya was pacing back and forth, wearing a rut in the living room carpet. "Hopefully, you get this in the next hour or two. My advice to you is to lay low, like really low for the moment. Shawn just found out and he is not happy. He is either on the way to see you or Cory. Please, please call me when you get this. I love you." She hung up the phone, but continued to pace the floor.

"Maya, you're making me dizzy." Riley was watching her walk back and forth. Maya stopped and looked at Riley.

"Sorry, I'm just really anxious." Riley nodded.

"I understand but walking a groove into the floor is not going to help anyone. Come sit down. I'll make you some tea." Maya nodded and headed for the couch. As she sat down, her phone rang and startled her.

"Hello? Josh?" she said. "I'm glad you are okay. Come over to my house, now. I think Shawn is on the way to see you."

"We aren't allowed to see each other, remember?" Josh reminded her.

"I think there is room for exceptions, Josh." Maya explained. "I think my mom will understand."

"If you're sure."

"Be here in 45 minutes. I love you." As Maya hung up, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, Uncle Josh is coming here?" Riley asked. Maya nodded.

"At least he'll be safe here." Maya rationalized. "I am going to go take a shower and probably throw up again." Riley grimaced.

"Thanks for the warning, Maya." Riley flopped back on the couch and flipped on the tv. "I'll be here when you get done."

Right as Maya turned off the water in the shower, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, Riley got up to see who it was. As she pulled back the window curtain, she saw a very panicked Josh standing on the porch. He kept looking over his shoulder like he was being chased. Hurriedly, Riley opened the door waved him in.

"Come in, come in. What's wrong, Uncle Josh?" Riley asked, concerned. After catching his breath, Josh pulled out his phone.

"Right after I got off the the phone with Maya, these messages started coming in." He showed her the text messages he received.

'This is Shawn. We need to talk.'

'Don't ignore me, Josh. This is important.'

'I'm on the way to see you now. Don't leave.'

'Goddamn it you little shit, where are you? What did you do to my daughter?' Riley's eyes got wider with every text she read.

"Uncle Shawn sent those? Wow. He sounds, well, pissed." Josh nodded and headed for the living room.

"Where's Maya?" he asked, looking around the room. Riley gestured toward the bathroom.

"She is in the shower." Riley replied. "And probably throwing up. Again." Josh's brow furrowed.

"Throwing up? She's sick?" he asked, concerned. Riley shook her head.

"Morning sickness, all day. She has been miserable." She gestured toward the couch. "Why don't you have a seat? I will let her know you are here." Riley smiled at Josh and headed for the bathroom.

"Maya?" Riley knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Josh is here. He is waiting on the couch." Riley could hear the sound of Maya retching and she grimaced.

"Thanks, Riles. Tell him I'll- 'Blarrgh- I'll be right there." She replied weakly, her voice echoing from the toilet bowl. With shaking knees, she slowly stood up and flushed the toilet. Taking a shaky breath she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and looked in the bathroom mirror.

"Ugh. You are killing me already, Little Bean." Maya said to her belly. "Ease up a little, please?" She washed her face and brushed her teeth, twice. "There. That should do it."

As Maya exited the bathroom, Josh looked up from his seat on the couch. His mouth was agape in shock and his eyes were wide with awe. In his eyes, Maya had never looked more beautiful. She was slightly pale because of the morning sickness, but that only enhanced the ethereal glow she was radiating. Her beautiful golden blonde hair was dripping wet and tangled, but he only saw an angel. He slowly rose from the couch and met her in the middle of the living room floor. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately before dropping to his knees to kiss her belly.

"Hey there, little one. This is your…daddy." Josh paused briefly and reflected on the sound of the word 'Daddy' and how it felt to refer to himself as such. "Wow, Maya." He looked up at her, admiring her beauty. "I'm going to be a daddy?" Maya nodded wordlessly with tears falling from her eyes. She pulled him up from the floor and held him tightly.

"And I'm going to be a Mommy. We are going to be parents." Maya sniffed back tears and Josh looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you, Maya." He said.

"I love you, too, Josh." Maya stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on his lips.


	13. Chapter 13- Explanations and Apologies

**Chapter 13- Explanations and Apologies**

Maya and Josh sat silently on the couch, waiting for Shawn to come back. He had texted Maya about 20 minutes prior, telling her that he knew where Josh was and that he was on his way back to to "beat the shit out of that little asshole". As nervous as she was sure Josh was, he was definitely putting on a brave facade. He spent the entire time laying across Maya's belly and having a conversation with their "Little Bean". Maya laughed when he mentioned teaching the baby how to play football.

"What if it's a girl, Josh?" She raised her eyebrows at him. Josh shrugged.

"Girls can play football, too, Maya. But if it bothers you, ballet it is." Maya laughed again. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the tip of his nose. He breathed her in when she got close. Whatever she was wearing was intoxicating. He looked up at her and caressed her face with the back of his hand. Maya grabbed his hand with her own and turning her face into it, she kissed his hand lightly. That was enough to send him over the edge. Josh sat up and pulled Maya closer to him. He hovered over her face for a moment, taking her in.

"You are beautiful, Maya. You know that right?" Josh whispered. Blushing slightly, she lifted her head, and separated his lips with her own, lightly biting his bottom lip before slipping her tongue inside. Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door. Maya and Josh quickly sat up and straightened themselves out. Josh grabbed the blanket from the arm of the couch to conceal his erection.

"Maya, it's Uncle Shawn!" Riley shouted from the kitchen. Before she could make it to the door to answer it, the door flew open and Shawn stomped in, enraged and red-faced.

"Uncle Shawn, before you-" Riley was interrupted.

"Riley, go home." Shawn said, sternly, looking toward the living room.

"But, I-"

"I said, GO HOME!" he shouted, whipping his head around to glare at Riley. Riley's eyes widened and she shrank in fear. Uncle Shawn had never yelled at her before. Tears filling up her eyes, she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door, heading home.

"Where are you, Josh?!" Shawn headed for the living room. Josh started to stand up, but Maya stopped him and stood up herself. She walked toward the kitchen and met Shawn in the middle. As she stood in the way of him getting to Josh, Shawn took a deep breath.

"Move Maya. I am going to-"

"You are not doing anything." Maya cut him off. "This is half my doing. He was not the only one in that bed. And I don't think it would be a good idea for you to kill the father of my child or the brother of your best friend. Do you?" Maya asked. Sighing, Shawn unclenched his fists and put a hand on each of Maya's shoulders.

"All right, Maya. Let's talk about this. Like adults."

"Good. Come sit on the couch with us." Maya reclaimed her seat on the couch and patted the seat next to her for Shawn. Josh held Maya's hand and they explained the entire situation to Shawn, who glared at Josh the entire time.

"Did you consider adoption, or-" Shawn stopped when he saw the look on her face. Maya shook her head.

"I already told Mom. I couldn't handle it if my child was out there being raised by someone else. As far as the 'other' option, no. It is an option for other women, no judgement, just not for me."

"Have you considered what goes into caring for a baby, the cost?" Shawn asked, curious.

"Me and Mom went over this. Me and Josh both have to have jobs and we have to take responsibility. As Mom put it, 'you made the bed, Maya. Now you have to lie in it."

"Wise words from a wise woman." Shawn replied, looking at his phone. "Speaking of which, this is your mother. I am gonna take this in the kitchen." As he walked away, Maya and Josh looked at each other and Josh released an audible sigh of relief. Maya smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"I knew it would be okay, Josh." Maya said lying her head in his lap. Shawn finished up his phone call and walked back into the living room, smiling.

"So, I talked to your mom and I think we figured it out. You can still come with me on my photo job, if you want. It is not in Europe anymore, like I said." Shawn explained. "Also, it has been moved to the end of August." Maya snapped her head up.

"But, Shawn, that is right before school starts." Maya protested. Shawn nodded his head.

"I know. We will be back before then. This job is only like one night, but we will stay there for like a week." Shawn winked at her. "I'm sure you have some old friends you would like to visit." Maya smiled widely.

"I have a great idea. What about Riley? Can she go? We can both visit Lucas, right?" Shawn contemplated Maya's request and nodded.

"That can be arranged." Shawn agreed, then winced. "I better call Riley and apologize. I think I really scared her earlier." He took a deep breath and dialed Riley's number.

"Hello?" She answered, sullenly.

"Riley? It's me, Shawn."

"I know who it is. What do you need? To yell at me some more?" Her voice broke and stifled a sob.

"I am sorry, Riley. I was upset and… I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you."

"How?" Riley replied, curious. Shawn smiled through the phone.

"How about I take you and Maya both on my photo job? Would that help?"

"That's definitely a start. Where are we going again, Italy and Germany, right?" She replied, excitedly. Shawn had forgotten that she was not in the room for that conversation.

"Riley, plans have changed. I am not going to Europe anymore." Shawn explained. Riley sighed sadly.

"Ok. So where are you going now?"

"Texas. Austin, specifically. They want me to cover the Bat Festival in August." Riley was silent on the other line, for a moment.

"Texas, really?"

"Yes, at the end of August." Shawn could hear her muffling her excited screams into a pillow.

"Yes, Uncle Shawn. I would love to accompany you and Maya on your trip to Texas." She replied calmly, making Shawn laugh.

"Okay, its settled then. We will leave on the 22nd of August. That is just about two months from now."

"I can't wait. Thanks for inviting me. I love you, Uncle Shawn."

"I love you, too, kiddo." He hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

"So, what did she say? She was excited, wasn't she?" Maya asked, smiling.

"To say the least, yes, she was excited." Shawn replied. "On to more pressing issues, and I don't want to sound old-fashioned or…old, but, given the situation," Shawn gestured to Maya's belly, "are you going to get married?" Maya and Josh quickly looked at each other.

"What was that look?" Shawn asked. "What are you not saying?" Maya sat up and sighed heavily.

"Well, we were going to keep this a secret until we were ready, but due to, uh, unforeseen circumstances…" she paused and looked to Josh to finish.

"I proposed to Maya on Christmas, and she said yes. But," Josh held up his hands in defense, "we were going to wait at least until Maya graduated."

"You mean college, right?" Shawn interjected. Maya shot him a look.

"Shawn!" she exclaimed.

"What was the reasoning for you proposing to a 15 year old girl in the first place, Josh?" Shawn demanded. Josh was at a loss for words. Luckily, Maya was there to provide the answer.

"With what happened over Christmas break, we both knew there was nobody else, and there would be nobody else. We figured, why put off the inevitable and risk the unknown of tomorrow? We are in love and now we are a family." Maya subconsciously placed a hand on her belly. Shawn, seemingly satisfied with her answer, smiled warmly at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I am heading to bed. And I think you should too." Shawn pointed to her belly. "They take a lot of energy. Or so I've heard. And you, sleep on the couch. Don't even go near her room. You will leave in the morning to go back to your dorm. Pack up your stuff." Josh looked confused.

"But I have classes." Josh protested.

"You also have a baby to support. I will drive you down there tomorrow and we will talk to the dean of students. See if you can get a transfer or finish your classes online." Josh was about to protest again, but when Shawn shot him a look, he closed his mouth and simply nodded.

"We will talk about everything tomorrow, when Katy is here, got it?" Shawn looked at Maya and Josh.

"Yes, Shawn." They replied in unison. Shawn smiled smugly.

"Good. Now head to bed and goodnight to the both of you." With that, he turned and headed for Katy's room. After he had closed the door, Maya and Josh looked at each other and Maya smiled.

"What? I know that look Maya." Josh said, warily. "That is your 'get in trouble look'." Maya giggled and playfully winked at Josh.

"But Maya," he continued, "He sleeps like a rock. Nothing wakes him up." Josh raised his eyebrow at Maya and shrugged as he followed her into her bedroom and closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14- Anything For You

**Chapter 14- Anything For You**

Shawn stood in the doorway of Maya's room, sipping a mug of hot coffee and watching the two of them sleeping. Maya had her arms wrapped around Josh's waist and Josh's hand was on Maya's belly. Shawn let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. As endearing as this picture was, he made it clear that Josh was to sleep on the couch last night. He carefully placed the coffee mug on Maya's dresser and quietly made his way over to the bed. Leaning over Josh ever so quietly, he gave him a hard, quick smack to the middle of his forehead. Shocked, Josh bolted upright. When he saw Shawn standing in front of him, he quickly covered his bare chest with a portion of the sheet that Maya was coveting.

"I thought I asked you to sleep on the couch." Shawn said.

"Um, I thought, uh…" Josh stammered, turning red. "You did. I'm sorry." Maya stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She noticed Shawn standing in front of her bed, and groaned, burying her head under the sheet.

"Good Morning, Sunshine." Shawn remarked, sarcastically. "Time to hit the road. Let's go. We leave in 30 minutes." He left the room and closed the door on his way out. Josh rolled over and kissed the top of Maya's head. As he stood up and got out of the bed, he leaned over and kissed Maya's belly.

"Good Morning, Little One." He spoke low and soothing. "It's Daddy again." He smiled to and put his ear to her belly. Maya tousled his hair and laughed.

"We are never going to get out of bed if you are waiting for a response." Maya said. Josh held up a finger, listening.

"Hang on, I can hear something in there. Is that the baby?" Josh asked, excitedly. Maya laughed again.

"Sorry to disappoint you, hon, but that is my stomach growling. I am starving. Bean is only like one month in, about the size of a rice grain. You would not be able to hear it yet." Maya explained. Josh gave her a mock pout and she kissed him. "Let's get going before he comes back in here." Josh sighed and agreed.

"Hey, Shawn?" Maya asked. "I thought my mom was going to be here, too." Shawn nodded, not taking his eyes off the road.

"She was, but somebody called in sick, so she offered to do overtime to cover it." He explained. "We will discuss everything when she gets home and has a chance to rest." Maya nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, Josh," Shawn eyed him in the rearview mirror, "have you given any thought to what you will do for work, yet?" Josh thought for a moment.

"I am already majoring in Integrated Digital Media." Josh replied. Shawn furrowed his brow.

"What is that?"

"I want to design computer game graphics and special effects for the movies." Josh explained. Maya beamed with pride, listening to him talk about his dream. She leaned against his shoulder and squeezed his hand. He glanced down at her and smiled, silently mouthing the words, 'I love you'. Maya closed her eyes and savored this moment with Josh.

Less than 30 minutes later, they pulled up to the NYU campus. Maya was awestruck. As they walked toward admissions, she looked all around her.

"Josh, this place is huge!" She exclaimed. "How do find your way around every day?" Josh pulled a campus map out of his bookbag.

"This helped me the first few weeks." He explained. "After that, you get used to it." Maya studied the map as they continued down the path. When they finally reached the admissions office, Maya was feeling nauseous again and found a bathroom next to the office.

Meanwhile, Shawn and Josh waited for the admissions counselor to see them in.

"Mr. Joshua Matthews, she can see you now." Josh and Shawn walked into the office and sat in the chairs that were placed in front of the counselor's desk. The nameplate read 'Cora Sikel'.

"Mr. Matthews, I presume." Ms. Sikel held out a hand which Josh grabbed firmly.

"Yes, m'aam." He gestured to Shawn. "This is my Uncle Shawn." She nodded to him and grabbed his hand before they all sat down.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting today, Mr. Matthews?" She opened a file on her desk, with Josh's paperwork neatly stacked up inside. He took a deep breath and explained the situation. Ms. Sikel listened intently and nodded silently when he had concluded.

"Basically, I need to know if I can continue this major online or if I can transfer credits to a closer university. Closer to Manhattan, I mean."

"Of course," Mrs. Sikel replied. "I understand. Let's see what we can do here." She looked at his paperwork and looked back up at him. "I don't see any disciplinary issues that would prevent it. And the major you are taking on", she paused, looking at another paper, "is doable online as well."

"That's awesome! Thank you!" He rose to stand up and leave. Ms. Sikel stopped him.

"Before you leave, do you want to start the paperwork first?" She asked, amused. Josh laughed to himself.

"Of course, yeah. Let's do it." He sat back down and finished the process, signing the papers and obtaining all of the logins he would need for online courses. Afterward, they visited his dorm and packed up his room, loading it into Shawn's car, before heading back home.

When they got back home, after stopping to get something to eat for Maya, Katy was already there and waiting.

"Mom," Maya ran to hug her, "you're home." Katy squeezed her daughter tight and kissed her forehead.

"You feeling okay, sweetie? You look pale." Katy placed the back of her hand on Maya's forehead.

"I'm fine, Mom. This morning sickness is just kicking my butt, that's all." She hugged her mother one more time, before heading into the house.

"Josh, how have you been?" Katy turned to him and hugged him. He returned her hug and kissed her cheek.

"I'm good. I signed up for online courses through NYU, with the same major." He replied. He started to head into the house when Katy grabbed his arm.

"Thank you." She said. Josh looked at her, confused.

"For what?" he replied, turning toward her.

"For being willing to do this for Maya." Josh smiled at Katy.

"I would do anything for Maya, Ms. Hart. Anything."


	15. Chapter 15- Appointments and Aversions

**Chapter 15- Appointments and Aversions**

"Are you guys about ready?" Katy appeared in the doorway of Maya's room. "We have to be at the doctor's office in like 45 minutes." Maya rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Relax, Mom. That is plenty of time." Maya rolled over to face her mom. "The doctor's office is like 10 minutes away, what is the rush?" Katy gave her a stern look that convinced her to jump out of bed.

"The doctor might be 10 minutes away, but the way you move, we'll be lucky to get there a halfhour late." Maya could not argue with that. Lately, she had been extremely tired this past week. She could not get herself to do anything. Her mother said it was pregnancy hormones and creating another human life. Between the fatigue and throwing up every 2 hours, Maya didn't know how she was going to make it through the next 8 months.

"Ugh. All right." Maya yawned and stretched. "I'm up." Katy nodded and gestured toward the kitchen.

"When you're finished in here, Josh made you lunch." Katy turned away to grab her purse, but noticed that Maya was in tears. "What's wrong?"

"He's so incredibly sweet. He didn't have to do that." She continued sobbing as she was getting dressed. Josh heard her crying and ran into the room.

"What happened, Maya? What's the matter?" He looked around for some cause of the crying, but there was nothing. He looked back at Katy for a clue. She looked at him, knowingly.

"Hormones." She replied. Josh wrapped her in a tight hug and rubbed her back soothingly. Suddenly, she pulled away and covered her nose in disgust.

"What is that ungodly smell?" she exclaimed. Offended, Josh smelled his tshirt.

"Um, deodorant?" He replied, confused.

"Did you bathe in it?" Maya pushed past him and headed for the bathroom. Josh could hear her retching from the bedroom. Katy came running in the bedroom to investigate.

"What happened, Josh? Why did Maya run into the bathroom like that?" she asked, concerned. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently, I made her sick with my scent." He replied. Katy leaned in close to sniff him.

"You smell fine to me. Maya's body is going through a lot of changes right now, and her sense of smell is in overdrive." Katy looked toward the bathroom and then at the clock on her phone. "Maya is not going to want to eat right now. Just pack it up and we will take it with us." Josh nodded and obliged. He hoped this smell thing would not last too long with Maya. He might start taking it personally if it did.

"Maya Hart? Is there a Maya Hart?" the nurse at the front desk called out. Maya stood up and walked toward the desk.

"That's me. I'm Maya." She replied. She handed the nurse her paperwork and the nurse looked at Maya and smiled warmly.

"Come with me, we are going to get your vitals first." As she followed the nurse, she gestured for her mother and Josh to come along. They followed Maya and the nurse into the tiny, nook-like area where her vitals would be taken. When they discovered how small the room was, they opted to wait in the waiting area.

"She will be right back out. I am only doing vitals right now." The nurse observed. "Don't worry. When she gets into the actual room, it's a lot bigger." Katy and Josh laughed and walked back out into the waiting room. Maya came back a couple of minutes later in tears. Worried, Josh looked at Katy, who nodded calmly and mouthed the word 'hormones'. Maya plopped down in the waiting room chair and sobbed.

"I gained like 5 pounds already. I'm gonna be a whale by the end of this." She sobbed. Josh pulled her close to comfort her, but she pulled away again and shook her head. "I don't know what it is you are wearing, but please stop. It is making me sick. Seriously." Josh was taken aback by this comment and switched chairs.

"Maya", Katy admonished, "I get that you are frustrated and not feeling well, believe me. I have been there. But that is no excuse to be rude." She gestured to Josh. "What did he do to you? Try to be more tactful." Maya looked at her mother and then to Josh, in shock.

"I didn't, I mean, but", she stammered. "I'm sorry, Josh. I didn't realize I was being mean. Would you please try wearing a different scent?" Josh nodded and agreed.

"I understand that your nose is very sensitive right now, and I will wear a different deodorant." He got up to approach Maya. "Can I hug you now? You may want to hold your breath?" Maya laughed and hugged Josh.

"I love you, Josh. I am sorry again."

"I love you, too. Maya." He kissed the tip of her nose. No sooner did they sit back down, the nurse called Maya back to the room. All three of them filed in behind the nurse.

"Ok, Maya, are you ready?" The doctor asked when Maya was laying on the bed. Maya nodded, though she did not know what to expect.

"This isn't going to hurt her or anything, right?" Josh asked, worried. Katy patted his knee reassuringly, and the doctor smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not." she explained, turning toward Maya. "Basically, what is going to happen is we are going to put this gel on your belly. Then I will take this device here, called a transducer", she held up a small wand connected to a cord, "and rub this through the gel. From that we will be able to see a picture of your baby." The doctor stood next to Maya and squirted a glob of the cold gel on her belly. Maya's heart felt like it was beating a million miles a minute. She held her hand out and Josh rushed over to hold it in his own. Maya took a deep breath.

"I'm so nervous, Josh." Smoothing her hair, Josh kissed her forehead.

"It's okay. I'm here." he replied. She squeezed his hand and turned toward the doctor.

"All right. I'm ready." she said. The doctor put the transducer on Maya's belly and moved it around, settling on a specific area of her belly.

"You guys see this little flutter, right here?" The doctor pointed to a moving little flicker on the screen. "This is your baby's heartbeat." Katy stood up to stand at Maya's side. Maya looked from Josh to Katy and back again.

"There's a baby in there." Maya said, with tears in her eyes. Katy wiped away her own tears.

"Yes, sweetheart. There is." She grabbed Josh's other hand and squeezed it. She looked at Josh, who was smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Can we get a picture?" Maya asked the doctor. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can, honey." she replied. "Right after we finish with this."


	16. Chapter 16- Feeling Left Out

**Chapter 16- Feeling Left Out**

"Is this supposed to be the baby?" Riley was squinting at the ultrasound photo that Maya had handed to her. "It's so small." Maya laughed and took the picture back.

"It's only like a month old. The dark area is where the baby is at and that little blurb there", she pointed to the fuzzy, bean-like area in the middle of the photo, "That is the baby." Riley sat back on the couch and smiled at Maya.

"I can't believe that you are going to be a mom, Maya." Riley shook her head.

"Yeah, I am still trying to wrap my head around it myself." Maya replied. There was a knock at the door and Shawn let himself in. The girls waved from the couch.

"No, it's okay." He playfully remarked, "Don't get up." As he walked over to the couch and sat down, Maya handed him the photograph.

"Oh, it's a little peanut. Adorable." He observed as he handed the picture back. "So, how did the appointment go?"

"Everything is fine." Maya explained. "Little Bean is growing like it should. The doctor gave me a due date of around February 3. At the moment, I am 7 weeks and 2 days. I only have 33 weeks left."

"So, that would make you, what, 15 weeks at the end of August?" Shawn asked. Maya nodded.

"I will just be out of the first trimester, so I should be out of this morning sickness crap by then." She replied. Josh came in the living room at that moment and squeezed himself in between Riley and Maya.

"It was so awesome at the doctor's appointment. You could see the little flutter of the heartbeat. I think that is when it became, like really real." He looked to Maya for confirmation and she nodded in agreement. "The doctor measured the baby and she also started Maya on these prenatal vitamins that are supposed to reduce morning sickness. Oh, Maya, by the way, have you taken your vitamins today?"

"No, not yet. I have to eat something first." Maya replied. Josh jumped up from the couch.

"Let me make you something real quick. What would you like? Sandwich, soup, maybe both?" Josh headed for the kitchen and Maya called after him.

"A sandwich is fine. Tuna, if we have it." She shook her head and smiled.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Ever since the doctor, Josh has been super attentive, almost to the point of annoying. But I love it, though."

"So, Maya," Riley said, changing the subject, "What do you think Texas will be like?"

"I think it will probably be hot and humid. So make sure to add sunscreen to the list." Maya replied.

"Do you think there will be a lot to do in Austin? I mean, I-" Riley was interrupted by Josh shouting from the kitchen.

"Maya, do you want pickle relish on your sandwich?"

"Only if it's sweet pickles." She replied. "You know what, I'll come in there and help you." Forgetting about Riley's question, Maya went to the kitchen to help with lunch. Shawn followed Maya into the kitchen, but only to walk to the door.

"I love you guys. I've gotta go to work." Shawn said. Maya looked at the wall calendar.

"But, it's Sunday." She replied.

"Yeah? Not everybody has a 9 to 5 job, Maya." He tousled her hair. "Riley, I am going to work. If you want to say goodbye, you better get in here." Riley bounded into the kitchen and tackled Shawn around the waist.

"Bye, Uncle Shawn. I love you." Shawn squeezed Riley in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye, kiddo, I love you, too. Be good for your parents." He replied with a wink and closed the door behind him. Turning back around to face Maya and Josh, Riley politely excused herself and went home. They wouldn't even notice she was gone. When she left, the two of them were holding each other in the kitchen and looking at each other like there was nobody else in the entire world. She decided to give them their privacy and talk to Maya later.

Later that night, Topanga came and sat with Riley in her room. Looking concerned, she stroked Riley's hair.

"How are you feeling, Rileybug?" Topanga asked, using Riley's childhood nickname. Riley leaned her head on her mom's shoulder and sighed, heavily.

"I am feeling a little abandoned over here."

"What do you mean?" Topanga asked.

"I get that Maya has a lot going on. I am not begging for attention. I just want to finish a conversation-" At that moment, the phone rang and Topanga jumped to answer it, stopping when she saw Riley's face.

"I'm sorry, Riley. Kneejerk reaction. Keep going, please." Topanga replied, apologetically. Riley shook her head.

"Never mind. My point was just proven." Riley snapped. She turned away from her mother and lay down with a pillow over her head. Speechless and ashamed, Topanga got up and left Riley alone. She had a conversation with Cory when he got home from his errands. Neither of them had any real solutions to this problem. They were just thankful that their daughter was smart and would not willingly get into a situation that may derail her plans for the future.

Maya's second appointment about a month later was much like the first. The same cold gel and transducer were placed on her belly to check the progress of the baby. This time, however, Josh and Maya were informed by the doctor that they would be able to hear the heartbeat of their baby. Katy had to work, and unfortunately could not come to the appointment, but they promised to record it, so she could hear it too. When the doctor found the baby's heartbeat, Josh and Maya were in awe and they both had tears in their eyes.

"It's a beautiful sound, isn't it?" The doctor asked, smiling warmly at the couple. They both nodded and Josh kissed Maya's hand. "At this point in your pregnancy, I am going to check to make sure that everything is progressing like it should. You are officially 12 weeks along and now in your second trimester. This is where the fun part starts, guys." The doctor checked a couple more measurements and handed Maya a paper towel to wipe the cold gel from her belly. "You might start noticing a belly bump fairly soon, but that is not the baby yet. Right now, your baby is only about the size of a plum. What you are noticing is the expansion of your uterus." Maya nodded, acknowledging this new information.

"Thank you doctor." Maya said, getting up and throwing away the paper towel. "See you next month."

"Actually," the doctor stopped her, "Your next appointment will be at 20 weeks. That would make it September 27. Does that work for you guys? I know that is right around the first day back at school." Maya hadn't even thought about that. She shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I will explain it to the principal, though by that point, an explanation might be redundant." She joked, gesturing to her belly.

"All right," the doctor replied, laughing lightly, "We will set it up for September. Take care until then." She exited the room and left Maya and Josh alone to gather their things.

The next few weeks went by fairly quickly. Josh was preparing to start another semester of online courses and he got a job at the movie theater, behind the concession stand. Maya started working part time at the diner with Katy. Maya had regained some energy and was excited for the trip to Texas, though the thought of a week without Josh was starting to sound like torture. Riley was still distancing herself from Maya and Josh. It was hard to feel left out, but she didn't feel right to complain about it. Maya was hoping that this trip to Texas would put her and Riley on the right track again. Tomorrow was the day of the trip and Maya was too excited to sleep. She tossed and turned all night. Finally, Josh woke her up to make sure she was all right. Maya shook her head.

"I just had the craziest dream." She replied groggily, rubbing her eyes. "We had the baby, but it had no face, just a white space where the face should be. We brought Little Bean home, but on the way we forgot to put the carseat in the car. Instead, we left it on top of the car. We drove for a long while before we realized. You slammed on the brakes and sent the carseat rolling into the middle of the road. We started to run toward the carseat, but suddenly, our newborn baby unbuckled the carseat and jumped out, then started doing the Moonwalk in the middle of the road." Josh burst out laughing and shaking his head.

"Wow, Maya." He managed to say between fits of laughter. He got up to get a drink of water, but Maya grabbed his arm.

**Trigger Warning- sexual content below**

"Don't leave, Josh. I need you." On her knees, she shuffled across the sheets until she was directly in front of Josh. He smiled down at her and softly kissed her lips. Maya grabbed the back of his head and kissed him back, hard. Slipping her tongue in between his lips, she felt that familiar tingle. As she craned her neck up, Josh left a trail of soft kisses down her neck and onto her chest. As he gently placed his mouth around her hardened nipple, she moaned softly. Maya laid down on the bed, pulling Josh on top of her. He found her vagina and entered her, gently. As he thrust in and out, her moans got louder. Josh paused and quietly shushed Maya, reminding her that Shawn and Katy were sleeping in the other room. He continued to thrust his hardened member in and out, until Maya tightened around him and he could not contain it any longer. He released inside of her and they came together. Maya smiled up at him and he kissed her passionately. He removed himself and put his boxers back on.

"Where are you going, now?" Maya whispered. Josh looked back at her as he put on his t shirt.

"I told you I was going to get water." He replied. Maya laughed quietly and rolled over to go back to sleep. When he got back to the room, he stood in the doorway for a moment, watching Maya sleep. She was snoring softly and he smiled. He walked over to the bed and kissed Maya gently on the cheek.

"I love you, Maya." He whispered quietly, rubbing her arm and slipping in bed beside her. "Good night."


	17. Chapter 17- Texas Surprises

**Chapter 17- Texas Surprises **

The four hour flight from New York to Austin was not bad, all things considered. All three of them were seated behind a mom with a toddler who would not stop crying the entire flight. At least it distracted Maya from the mild turbulence and the sense of panic she felt at the beginning of the flight. She had never been on an airplane before and preferred her travel to be closer to the ground. The flight attendant was empathetic, noticing her forming belly bump. She gave her an extra blanket and headphones to block out some of the noise. As she handed Maya the items, she smiled warmly at her. Riley took a sip of her soda and spit it back into the cup.

"The soda is flat. And warm." She got the attention of the flight attendant, who seemed rather annoyed that she had to come back over.

"Yes?" the flight attendant asked.

"Um, miss, my soda is flat and it's warm." Riley replied, quietly. The flight attendant sighed disgustedly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that is all we have right now." She walked away without another word. Riley was taken aback at the blatant rudeness of the flight attendant. She opted not to say anything and to just drink the soda as it was. Shawn was oblivious to it all. He had a blindfold over his eyes and headphones over his ears. He had asked the girls not to bother him unless it was an emergency. He too, was a nervous flyer, but travel being the nature of his job, he had to improvise. So sleep was his outlet.

When the flight landed, they headed for the nearest restaurant. Austin was known incredible Tex-Mex cuisine and Maya was craving tacos. They took a cab to Javi's and talked about the first thing they wanted to do, now that they were in Austin. The girls wanted to do some sightseeing and some light shopping. Shawn was just tired and relieved that they were back on the ground. He had reserved two rooms at the Fairfield Inn and Suites close to the airport. One for him, of course, and a separate room for the girls. They finished their food and headed to the hotel to unpack and rest for a little while.

While Shawn was napping in his room, the girls got settled in theirs. Maya was starting to feel a little worn down, so she opted to take a short nap as well. Riley promised to wake her up in 2 hours so they would still have time to shop and look around before dinner. She watched tv and waited until she was sure that Maya was asleep before pulling out her phone.

'Lucas, its me, riley.'

'Riley? It's been a while. How have you been?'

'Im a ltl depressed right now. What r u doing?'

'I am about to get off work. Y are u depressed?'

'Well i probably shouldn't be saying n/e thing, but maya is prego with joshs baby and I am just feeling left out. feels like the wrld revolves around maya and I am just here.'

'Wait. Maya's pregnant? And its Josh's baby? When did that happen?'

'about three months ago.'

'im sorry to hear that u are feeling left out, riley. I wish I could be there to hang out with you in new York.'

'Where do you work, you said you were getting off?'

'Yah, I get off in about an hour. I work at Schlotsky's, in Austin. I make sandwiches and we are also a cinnabon, too.'

'really? Is that the one by the Austin airport?'

'yes? Are u on google again, riley? u internet stalking me, lol?'

'lol. Well, I guess l will let u get back to work. Bye for now.

'bye riley, talk later.' Riley quietly got up and snuck out of the room, carefully closing the door so she didn't wake up Maya. Heart pounding, she raced to the elevator and only realized she had been holding her breath when she suddenly let out a sigh of relief as the elevator doors closed. When she got outside, the air was already thick with humidity. Wiping her brow with the back of her hand, she glanced at her phone. 12:30pm. As long as she was back by no later than 2:30, she would be fine. She pulled up the directions for Schlotskys on her phone. GPS indicated it was only four blocks away. She could walk that, no problem. As she started walking, she realized that she had not taken into account how the humidty would affect her, being from New York.

She eventually made it the four blocks to the sandwich shop. She was a sweating mess when she reached the doors. Riley made a beeline for the bathroom before anyone could see her. She stood in front of the mirror and attempted to give herself a pep talk before she walked back out to the front. She splashed cold water on her face and took a deep breath with her hand on the doorknob. She walked out to the storefront with a look of calm and false confidence, that all fell apart when she saw Lucas at the register. He greeted her without looking at her, looking down at the register keypad.

"Welcome to Schlotsky's Deli. Can I interest you in-" He looked up and saw Riley. "Riley?! What are you doing here?" He smiled widely.

"Well, I figured since you were still at work, I may as well come visit you." She replied. Lucas shook his head.

"I meant, what are you doing here, in Texas, in Austin?"

"Shawn has a photo gig tomorrow and he invited me to come along with him and Maya. Surprise." She waved her hands in celebration and smiled widely at him. Lucas was still in shock.

"Wow, Riley. This definitely is a surprise." Lucas noticed a customer standing behind Riley.

"I am so sorry, m'aam. Give me just one second." He apologized to the customer. She waved him off, smiling.

"Take your time, I have nowhere to be right now and I don't even know what I want." Lucas nodded and tended to Riley.

"Riley, you sit here." He gestured to a table and chair close to the door. He helped the customer at the counter and went in back to talk to his manager. When he came back out, he was not wearing the uniform anymore. Riley was confused.

"I didn't get you fired, did I?" She gestured to his lack of uniform. He laughed and shook his head, placing a large Cinnabon on the table.

"No. I told my boss that an old friend showed up, and asked if I could get off a little early, since it is slow right now." He explained. "Are you hungry?" He gestured to the roll.

"Only if we share it." Riley replied coyly. Lucas sat down across from her and they caught up on everything from the past 6 months. Lucas and his mother were getting back on their feet, with help from Lucas' job and the fact that his mom got a promotion and a raise at her job. They were also getting a little help from public assistance.

"Every little bit helps." Lucas explained. "Without it, we would be in a shelter right now, instead of the two bedroom apartment that they helped us get." Riley learned that Lucas learned how to drive and had a full license. He was using his mother's car to get back and forth to work. She carpooled with a friend so she could get to work as well.

"You want to come over and hang out? Get out of this heat?" Lucas stood up and held out a hand to help Riley up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up a little too quickly. She fell right into him and their faces were just inches away from each other. Awkward and embarrassed, she turned away.

"Thanks." She replied quietly. Lucas, slightly embarrassed himself, tried for a smooth recovery.

"The offer still stands. Come over, hang out." Riley looked up at him.

"Sure. But I have to be back at the hotel by 2:30 to wake up Maya." Lucas looked at his phone.

"It's 1:15. Do you think an hour is enough time to catch up before you have to leave?" he questioned. Riley shrugged.

"It should be. Let's go." As they drove to Lucas' apartment, Riley looked over at Lucas driving. He had grown up so much in the last six months. He was more built now, and his face was slightly more chiseled. He was stirring up feelings in her, that she had not felt in a long time. Feeling Riley's eyes on him, he glanced over at her. She quickly turned her head and acted extremely interested in something outside the car window. Lucas smiled to himself. She still liked him, he was sure of it.

When they reached the apartment building, Riley was horrified. This building was a literal dump. There was garbage all over the grounds and old mattresses and tires on the curb. There were homeless people sleeping on the stairs and everything smelled like urine.

"You live here?" Riley asked with thinly veiled disgust. Lucas nodded.

"Public assistance, what are you gonna do? We take whatever they give us. At least it's a roof with running water." He replied. Riley couldn't argue with that, but it still made her sad that this is where Lucas and his mother slept every night. They headed up the stairs, avoiding vomit on the stairs and the person who left it there, just a couple of steps up. They reached his apartment on the 3rd floor and walked in through the door.

"Mom, I'm home. And I brought a surprise with me!" Lucas shouted, smiling back at Riley.

"Hey, sweetheart. And a Cinnabon is not a surprise when you bring one home every day!" She shouted back from the kitchen. "I just finished making lunch." She walked into the living room and stopped short when she saw Riley in the apartment. Riley saw at least three different emotions flash across her face. She was surprised that Riley was standing in her living room. She was ashamed that someone from their old life had a front page view of how low they had fallen. She was also happy and confused at the same time.

"Riley? Is that you?" She grabbed Riley and wrapped her in a hug.

"Surprise." Riley said weakly while being crushed in a hug. Mrs. Friar let go and wiped away the tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" She stopped and looked around. "You didn't bring anyone with you, did you?"

"Mom, slow down. One question at a time." Lucas laughed. Riley explained the whole situation over again for Lucas' mom. When she concluded, Mrs. Friar jumped up.

"I am so sorry, darlin'. Where are my manners? What can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"A glass of water would be fine, thank you." Riley replied. Lucas took her hand.

"Hey, Mom, can we go play video games in my room?" he shouted into the kitchen.

"Yes, I suppose. But door open." She replied back.

"Of course, mom." They headed for his room and Lucas turned on his gaming console and sat on the edge of his bed. He patted the space next to him for Riley to sit down. She carefully sat on the edge of the bed and he handed her a controller. They played a fighting game and Lucas clearly let her win. She pushed him playfully.

"Don't take it easy on me, Lucas. I am just as good as you." Riley demanded. Lucas laughed at that.

"Yeah, sure you are." He playfully pushed her back and stopped. He quickly stole a kiss from her and she kissed him back. They realized what they were doing and quickly broke the kiss, awkwardly looking in opposite directions. At that moment, Mrs. Friar came down the hallway with a plate of pizza rolls and a glass of water for Riley, which she downed in 20 seconds.

"Thank you, Mrs. Friar. I needed that." Riley said. Mrs. Friar smiled.

"Thank you Riley, for coming to visit. Lucas has been so lonely. He really misses you." Riley turned to Lucas, shocked by this new information. Red-faced with embarrassment, he tried to hide his face.

"Mom! Really?!" Lucas protested. His mother shrugged.

"What? Like it isn't true? The love of your life is here and you're embarrassed?!" Mrs. Friar shook her head and headed for the bedroom door. "I missed you too, Riley. I am glad to see you are doing well." She left the room and Riley pulled Lucas face close to hers.

"I missed you, too Lucas. Since the day you left, I have not been myself. I was a fool to let you go so casually. I love you." She kissed him gently on the lips and squeezed his hand.

"I still love you, too, Riley." Lucas replied, returning her kiss.


	18. Chapter 18- Trouble in Austin

**Chapter 18- Trouble in Austin**

Maya woke up to a quiet room. Riley was nowhere to be found and looking at the clock on the nightstand, it was 3:45pm. Maya sat up straight in the bed, searching for her phone.

'Riley, whre r u?' she frantically typed.

'I'm on the way back up now. sorry. lost track of time.'

'we were supposed to go shopping, where did u go?'

'tell u in a minute.'

Maya rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly. She heard Riley scan her keycard at the door and turn the handle. Riley walked in with a wide grin and dream-like eyes.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Maya asked. Riley sat on the edge of the bed and flopped backwards with a heavy sigh.

"I had an errand I had to run." Riley explained. Confused, Maya asked again.

"Where did you go? You don't have errands here." Riley flipped over, so she was lying on her stomach.

"I met with Lucas." Riley replied. Maya's eyes widened.

"Lucas? It didn't take you long to find him." She observed, sarcastically. Riley was oblivious to Maya's sarcastic tone.

"Yeah. I met him at his job. He works at a sandwich shop about 4 blocks from here. He took me to his apartment, and we played video games. Sorry I lost track of the time. We were just…catching up." Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Catching up, huh?" Maya said, knowingly. Riley giggled and turned red. "Mmmhmm." Maya shook her head.

"What?" Riley asked, defensively.

"I don't want you to fall too deep and get hurt again, okay?" Maya replied, concerned. Riley nodded in understanding. There was a knock at the door and Maya got up to answer it.

"It's probably Shawn." Maya said. Before she opened the door, Riley grabbed her arm.

"Don't tell Shawn about Lucas, ok?" Riley whispered. Maya acknowledged with a nod. She opened the door and gestured Shawn into the room.

"So," Shawn asked, "you girls have anything going on tonight?" The girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, not really. We were going to go shopping before dinner, but other than that…" Maya explained.

"Well, I have some old friends of my own that I would like to meet up with." Shawn began, "Do you think we could have a rain check on our dinner. You guys can order room service from up here?"

Maya shrugged and looked at Riley and back at Shawn.

"I suppose we can watch movies and order food up here. That's fine." She agreed. Shawn grinned and gave two thumbs up to the girls.

"Awesome! Thanks guys! Dinner for sure tomorrow!" He ran back to his room and disappeared behind the door. Maya closed the door and turned to Riley.

"Well, we are on our own tonight. What do you want to do? Chick flicks or Disney?" Maya teased. "Call Lucas and see if he is doing anything. I haven't seen him in forever." Riley called Lucas and invited him to the room. He was only too happy to come for a visit. Riley hung up the phone and jumped up.

"I am going to take a quick shower before he gets here. I will be out in like 15 minutes." She gathered her things and ran to the bathroom. Maya watched hotel tv until there was a knock at the door. Getting up to answer it, she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Riley, I think Lucas is here. Get out of the bathroom. You have been in there like 25 minutes."

"I'm almost done." Riley shouted from behind the bathroom door. Maya opened the door and saw Lucas, standing in the doorway, in all his countrified glory. He did not seem surprised to see Maya with a slight belly bump. Riley must have told him.

"Howdy, ma'am. How are you, this fine afternoon?" Lucas smiled his Texas grin and leaned against the doorframe. Maya rolled her eyes, amused.

"Ranger Rick, it has been a while. How have you been?" She teased back and laughed. "Get in here." As he walked in, he warned her.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I brought my own guest." He moved to the side so Maya could see who was hiding behind him. Shocked, she gasped.

"Farkle?!" She exclaimed. "Where have you been?" She grabbed the two of them in a tight hug. "Come on, let's get out of the doorway. Come sit down." The boys sat on the edge of one bed and Maya sat down on the other. Farkle could not take his eyes off of Maya's belly.

"So Farkle," Maya continued. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Well, after my father acquisitioned over 95% of the tech company he started, they wanted him to relocate. Because of my stellar academics in public school, I skipped 2 grades. I will be a senior this year. I have already been offered a scholarship for the college of my choice. Literally, any school that I choose and because I will have to move to whatever college that I decide, I had to get my license. But all that pales in comparison to what you have been up to." Farkle explained gesturing toward her belly. Maya looked equal parts surprised and embarrassed as she subconsciously touched her bump.

"I will explain that later, but more about you. Two grades, huh? Impressive." She replied and turned toward Lucas. "How about you, Huckleberry? What have you been up to in the last six months?" Farkle could not take his eyes off Maya's belly.

"I also have my license; I have a job and I live in an apartment with my mom." Lucas replied, dryly. Maya nodded, approvingly. Riley came out of the bathroom and almost screamed when she saw Farkle on the bed. She attacked him with a hug and made him fall off the bed. As she helped him up off the floor, she apologized.

"What a surprise. What have you been up to lately?" Farkle explained the whole situation again to Riley, who was pleased that he was doing so well.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." Farkle suggested. "Let's go out tonight. I have connections with a couple of bouncers at this 18 and over club. My dad gave them some stock tips and made them a fortune. And as long as we don't drink, we can stay." They all looked each other and agreed to meet at the front of the hotel at 8:45pm where Farkle would pick them up. Everyone said their goodbyes and Lucas and Farkle left.

"Riley," Maya asked, "are you sure this is a good idea?" Riley looked at her quizzically. "I just mean that we don't know anyone here and anything could happen." Riley nodded emphatically.

"Exactly! That is precisely the point. Anything can happen. We have never been to Texas. Live a little! This might be your last chance to really get out of the house, you know?" Riley pointed to Maya's growing belly. Maya nodded slowly, agreeing with Riley's logic.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Riles. Just promise me we will be careful tonight. If you drink anything, make sure it is water. In a bottle." Maya raised her eyebrows at Riley.

"Okay, 'Mom'. I will make sure anything I consume has been officially inspected by the FDA, all right?" Riley replied, sarcastically. Maya rolled her eyes and ignored Riley's last comment. Maybe Riley had a point, though. This would be the last big trip she would be able to take before her baby was born. She should relax and enjoy herself for the rest of the week.

About 3 hours later, there was a knock on their door again. Riley answered it. Shawn was standing in the doorway. She glanced back at the clock. 8:35. The boys would be here in just a few minutes.

"Soo, what did you girls get up to tonight?" Shawn's eyes were slightly glassy and he was slurring his words, slightly. Riley whipped her head around to face Maya. She mouthed the words, 'He's drunk.' And turned back to Shawn, smiling innocently. She shook her head.

"Nothing much. We were going to explore the hotel and then head to bed." Shawn took a step back and nearly stumbled. Riley jumped in and stopped him from falling. "Where's your key, Uncle Shawn? I will help you to bed. You should sleep this off." Riley placed his arm around her shoulder and braced him with an arm around his waist. He fumbled in his pocket for his keycard and handed it to Riley without argument. As she placed the card in the slot, she heard the beep of acceptance from the door handle and the light turned green. She turned the door handle and, in the dark, she helped Shawn stumble to the bed. As she turned on the light, she was met with the sight of mini liquor bottles, everywhere. She groaned, sighing in disappointment. Not this again, she thought. She wondered how long he had been hiding this secret. As she covered Shawn up with a blanket, she turned out the light and placed the keycard on the nightstand. She was almost to the door and she changed her mind and grabbed the keycard before exiting the room and quietly closing the door.

As she made her way back to her own room, she stopped outside the door and contemplated what she was going to say to Maya. Taking a deep breath, she slid her keycard in the slot and opened the door.

"Maya, we may have a problem." Maya looked concerned.

"What is it, Riley? Are the guys okay?" Maya looked frantic. Riley shook her head.

"No, Maya. It's Shawn. He's drinking again. There are mini bottles everywhere in his room." Riley flopped down on the bed beside Maya.

"Oh, boy." Maya hung her head in disappointment. Riley handed her the keycard.

"I figured I would let you hang onto this so he doesn't lose it. If he wonders where his card is, you can give it to him. I'm sorry, Maya." Maya's face went from disappointed to angry.

"He promised my Mom when they got married, that he would not do this again." Maya's eyes were filling her eyes. Riley hugged Maya tightly.

"I know Maya. We will figure this out tomorrow. Do you want me to call the guys and cancel?" Maya shook her head.

"No. I am not going to let him ruin my night. Let's go." In a huff, she got up and started out the door with Riley following right behind her. She caught up to Maya and linked her arm through and they walked down the stairs together, and out to Farkle's waiting car.


	19. Chapter 19- Love (Drug) is Complicated

**Chapter 19- Love (Drug) is Complicated**

Getting into the club was easy enough. Navigating around 300 other people was another story entirely. Thankfully, Farkle's connections afforded the group a private room away from the dance floor. When they finally made their way through the sea of half drunk college students and into the room, Maya flopped down onto the couch and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"There are so many people here!" Maya shouted over the music. Farkle nodded.

"Well, Maya," he shouted back, "It is Saturday night!" Maya nodded knowingly.

"You guys go and have fun! I am going to sit here for a moment!" Maya replied. Riley gave her a worried look and mouthed the words, 'Are you okay?' Maya nodded again and waved her away, blowing her a kiss and smiling. Maya wasn't in the mood to party. Not after this business with Shawn. She told Riley that would not let that affect her night out, but she could not help it. This was such a betrayal to her and her mother, she just could not feel happy right now. But she did not want to ruin Riley's night out, either. Besides, somebody had to be the responsible one in case Riley got too wild. And Maya knew she would.

Out on the dance floor, Riley was having a blast. She felt free and happy dancing with Lucas and Farkle. It was almost like the old days, before Farkle and Lucas moved away. It was like the DJ was spinning just for her. All of her favorite songs were playing and she danced until her feet were throbbing. As she limped her way back to the private room with Lucas and Farkle behind her, she turned around and tapped Lucas on the shoulder.

"Can you please do me a favor, Lucas?" She shouted over the music. "Can you get me and Maya something to drink? My feet are killing me." She pleaded with her eyes and smiled when he nodded. Lucas motioned for Farkle to come with him and help him carry the drinks. As they disappeared into the crowd, Riley turned around and limped back into the room. She plopped down on the sofa next to Maya, tired but happy. She grabbed Maya's hand and squeezed it. Leaning in, she spoke to Maya in her ear.

"Maya, if you want, you can head back to the hotel. I know you are tired. It's late. I understand." She looked at her phone for confirmation. She thought she was seeing things when the clock on her phone read 10:45. She had been dancing for 2 hours. No wonder her feet were throbbing. "Wow! I did not realize it was that late!"

"Riley, I don't want to leave you here alone." She looked around, unsure.

"I'm not alone. Lucas and Farkle are with me. I trust them. They would not let anything happen to me."

"Are you sure, Riley? I mean, I am kind of tired, but…" Maya trailed off.

"No buts, Maya. Go ahead and go back to the hotel. I will be back later tonight. I promise." Maya agreed to get an Uber back to the hotel and call Riley when she got there. Riley helped Maya to her feet and threw her arms around her.

"I love you, Maya. Go get some sleep." Riley handed her some money for the Uber and watched her walk through the crowd and out the door. As Maya was leaving, she saw Lucas and Farkle coming toward her with the sodas.

"Where is Maya going?" Farkle asked, looking toward the door.

"She was getting tired, so I told her you guys would take care of me." Riley replied. They nodded in acknowledgement and set the drinks on the table. As they sat on the couch, Riley lay her legs across Lucas' lap.

"So, Farkle, what's been going on with you lately?" Riley asked. Farkle shrugged, setting his glass down after taking a drink.

"Nothing much. I lead a pretty boring existence, actually. I am really focused on school right now. No distractions, you know." Riley shook her head.

"No, actually. I have no clue. I'm not a genius." She replied dryly. Farkle looked ashamed. "I'm just messing with you, Farkle." Relaxing, Farkle laughed.

"I thought you were really mad at me." Riley waved him on.

"Keep going. I want to hear more."

"Actually, I have a different idea." Farkle reached into his pocket and pulled out a very small bag with tablets that resembled Children's Tylenol. Riley's eyebrows shot up.

"Farkle?! Is that-" she whispered. "-drugs?" Farkle burst out laughing as he split two tablets in half.

"Riley, you can be such a prude sometimes." He shook his head, amused. Reluctantly, Riley accepted the half tablet that Farkle handed her. She looked at Lucas, who looked just as unsure as she did but accepted the tablet anyway.

"What is it, Farkle?" Lucas asked, referring to the pill in his palm.

"X." Farkle replied. "Love drug. A number of different names."

"But why?" Lucas questioned

"Because sometimes," Lucas replied, swallowing his half tablet, "you just have to let go and relieve that pressure that builds up inside." He lay back against the couch and closed his eyes. Riley and Lucas looked at each other and shrugged, simultaneously swallowing their pills and downing their drinks.

"How long until we can feel it?" Lucas asked. Farkle sighed.

"About 30-45 minutes on average." He replied without opening his eyes.

About 30 minutes later, Riley still was not feeling anything. Afraid she had taken it wrong, she stood up. Lucas sensed that she had moved and he opened his eyes, slowly. She smiled at him and took his hand, pulling him to a standing position.

"Is this doing anything for you, yet?" Lucas whispered in her ear. Riley shook her head.

"I don't think so. I don't think I feel any different. Do you?" she replied. Lucas shook his head and they both looked at Farkle, who had appeared to have fallen asleep.

"Let's go get a refill on these sodas." Lucas suggested, motioning toward the empty glasses on the table. Riley nodded and they made their way across the crowded dance floor. Riley stopped him before they reached the bar.

**Trigger Warning- Sexual Content**

"Let's have one dance first, Lucas." She said. Lucas agreed and they danced to one song before heading to the bar and then back to the room. When they reached the private room, Farkle had awoken and was rubbing his hands back on forth on the couch material. He looked at Lucas and Riley and smiled, patting the empty space next to him. Lucas carefully placed the drinks on the table and sat next to Farkle. Riley cuddled next to Lucas on the couch. Farkle stood up and closed a sliding partition door to the private room and locked it. Riley and Lucas glanced nervously at each other. Farkle made his way back to the couch and slowly lied back. Gradually, as Riley looked around the small room, all the colors seemed more vibrant and the music sounded deeper. She lay back on the couch and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt Lucas' lips on her neck, and she lifted her head back, as he moved down from her neck to her chest. He slowly unbuttoned her dress and she relaxed, laying down across the cushions of the couch. He reached around and unsnapped her lacy pink bra, revealing Riley's small breasts. As he cupped his mouth around her hard, pink nipple, Riley felt someone else's lips on her own. Farkle. Her eyes shot open and he looked alarmed, waiting for her to protest. She gave him the go ahead and he continued, kissing her neck. As Lucas made his way down her body, covering her in kisses, Farkle cupped her breast and used his hands to play with her nipple, while still kissing her neck. She moaned softly as Lucas removed her matching panties and found her clitoris with his tongue. As he gently licked and sucked, Farkle gently placed his mouth over her breast and sucked. She briefly opened her eyes and saw Lucas pulling down his pants to reveal his hardened penis. As he leaned over, he asked Riley quietly if she wanted to, and she quickly nodded yes. Lucas entered her and while he thrust in and out, Farkle's hand made its way down and found her clitoris. With his finger, he rubbed her clitoris slowly. Riley's hand searched until she found Farkle's button and zipper to his jeans. He assisted her in removing his boxers with one hand and still rubbing her clitoris. She found Farkle's rock hard penis and began to stroke slowly, stopping every so often to arch her back and moan in pleasure. Lucas began to thrust faster and Riley's moans got louder. Farkle was almost at climax with Riley stroking him. Suddenly, he jumped back and came on the glass table. While he cleaned himself up, he watched Lucas and Riley continue without him. He leaned over and gently separated Lucas' lips with his tongue and kissed him, hard. While kissing Farkle, Lucas could not contain it any more, and he exploded inside Riley with a loud moan. Seeing that Riley was not quite there yet, Farkle jumped in and resumed fingering Riley until she melted into a puddle of ecstasy and cum.

While the three of them got redressed, they did not make eye contact. Farkle grabbed his phone, cleaned up his "mess" with a paper towel, and headed for the door to unlock it. Before leaving, he turned to Riley and Lucas.

"Nobody breathes a word of this outside this room, okay?" Riley and Lucas nodded in unison. "Good. See you guys." He waved and shut the door behind him. Still seeing the most vibrant colors, Riley looked at Lucas.

"Who would believe us anyway, right?"

"Right." Lucas laughed. He slipped his tongue gently in between Riley's teeth and kissed her again. "Let's get you to the hotel." They left the club hand in hand, ordering an Uber to take her back to the hotel.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Lucas." Riley said, getting out of the car.

"I'll be waiting." He replied, kissing her again. She waved goodbye as the Uber took him home, and she floated up the stairs to the room. Maya was already sleeping when she opened the door. The table clock read 12:30 am. She would tell Maya everything tomorrow. Well, almost everything anyway.


	20. Chapter 20- Experiences

**Chapter 20- Experiences**

When Riley woke up the next morning, Maya was not in the room. She looked in the bathroom and noticed that one of the fresh towels was used and the bathroom itself was still steamy. Shawn's keycard was gone, so Riley figured that Maya had gone next door to check on Shawn. She brushed her teeth and quickly dressed to head over there as well. As she placed her hand on the door handle, she noticed a note taped to the door.

'Riley, I am with Shawn in the cafeteria, having breakfast. Come down when you wake up.'

When Riley arrived at the cafeteria, Shawn and Maya were already at a table with their food. Shawn had his head in his hands and Maya's eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. When Maya noticed Riley, she quickly wiped away her tears and waved her over. Concerned, Riley slowly sat at the table and looked from Maya to Shawn and back to Maya. Maya smiled, knowingly.

"Shawn and I were just having a conversation about last night." Maya explained. "About how his actions affect not only himself, but our family." Without raising his head, Shawn slowly nodded.

"I know I disappointed you, Maya." He mumbled. "I am truly sorry. I have no excuses." Riley noticed Maya was holding a shiny coin in her hand. Shawn's 1 year chip. Maya placed the coin on the table and reached across the table and grabbing Shawn's hand squeezed it gently. Riley noticed that he had been crying as well. Though Shawn was her uncle, she almost felt that she should not be here in the middle of this obviously private moment. She got up to leave and Maya stopped her.

"Where are you going, Riley?" she asked.

"I thought…you guys…" she stammered, not sure what to say. Maya shook her head.

"You are part of this, too. We are all family." She looked into Riley's eyes. Nodding, Riley sat back down.

Riley remembered how hard it was on the family the first time this happened. Maya had just turned 14. In fact, it was her birthday. Maya had just blown out the candles on her birthday cake and Katy had placed a big gift box on her lap. The tag read 'From: DAD'. Because Katy had been engaged to Shawn for a little while, Maya assumed that it was from Shawn.

"Read who it's from, Maya bug." Katy called out. Maya read the tag.

"It's from Dad." She said, looking at Shawn. Shawn was confused. That was not the gift he had bought her. He started to protest, but didn't get the chance.

"Actually, it's from me." Everyone at the party looked. Appearing at the gate in the backyard, was Kermit, Maya's dad. "Happy birthday, Maya. I hope you like it." Both Katy and Shawn were equally shocked. Shawn looked at Katy and she vehemently shook her head, mouthing the words, 'I did not invite him.' Shawn carefully placed his glass of liquor on the steps of the back porch and stalked across the backyard, to where Kermit had already entered the gate and closed it behind him.

"How dare you show up here, now! After 9 years? Why makes you even think you have the right?" Shawn was inches away from Kermit's face now. Calmly, Kermit took a step back.

"She is my daughter and it's her birthday. I came for-" he stopped suddenly. "Why am I explaining this to you? Who are you?"

"I'm Shawn, the one who has been taking care of your daughter for the past 2 years. The one who is marrying her mother. The one who is gonna knock your lights out if you don't walk back out that gate!" Shawn shouted, getting the attention of all the party guests. Katy had been walking toward the situation, but when Shawn began to yell, she started running.

"Shawn," she demanded, "back off. We can handle this without involving violence." Seeming to agree, Shawn started back toward the party.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, bitch! If I want to visit my daughter on her birthday, I will. You aren't even her father!" Kermit yelled after him. Before Katy could stop him, Shawn turned and violently pushed Kermit to the ground. He jumped on him and punched him square in the nose and then again in the eye. All the while, Riley, Maya, and several other children at the party watched in horror as Shawn pummeled Kermit. It took three fathers at the party to pull Shawn off of Kermit. Katy, with a look of pure radiating anger, gathered up her daughter and went into the house, locking Shawn out. She would not let him back in for a week. And that was after he was arrested and placed in jail for a week, until Katy convinced Kermit to drop the charges. After she allowed him back into the house, Shawn and Katy had a very long talk about how to handle conflicts and she said she would not marry him if he did not stop drinking. He had a couple slip ups but eventually he had made it to a year without a drink.

Having to start over from scratch would be devastating, but Shawn knew that his actions had consequences. He slowly rose from the table and excused himself to go back to the room. He needed rest and he needed to prepare his equipment for tonight's festival.

After he had left, Maya turned to Riley. Riley slowly lowered her menu.

"What?" Riley asked, feigning innocence.

"So, what happened after I left the club?" Maya asked. Riley shrugged.

"Not much. We danced, just hung out. Farkle gave us these little half pills. I think he called them "Love Drug" or "X"?" Riley replied. Maya clapped a hand over her own mouth and her eyes widened.

"Riley!" Maya whisper-shouted. "You took drugs last night?" She closed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment. "I knew I should not have left you there last night." Maya paused. "You said Farkle gave it to you? Our Farkle?" Riley giggled.

"Do you know another Farkle that exists in this world?" Maya thought about that for a minute.

"Fair point. I will give you that. But really? Farkle gave you, well, you know."

"Yeah."

"How was it?" Maya was curious.

"It was…weird. It just made me really sensitive. Like, I could feel colors and everything was so vibrant and clear. I don't think I have ever been so clear-minded. I think I had sex with Lucas. And I'm pretty sure it was magical. There was one point when-" Suddenly, she remembered the whole night, and decided to keep that one part to herself. At least for now.

"What?" Maya replied. "You just, stopped."

"Nothing. I'm just hungry and I need a shower. I smell like a nightclub." Riley smelled her shirt and grimaced.

"Okay, but I want details later. All about you and Lucas." Maya replied. They both laughed and ate breakfast. Afterward, while Riley was showering, because Maya knew how long Riley could shower for, she called Josh to see how he was doing.

"Hey, Josh, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good. Just got off work. I am so tired." Josh yawned into the phone. "How are you and Little Bean doing?"

"We are good. Bean is always hungry which means I am always hungry. I look like a whale."

"Now Maya," Josh scoffed, "I am sure that is not true. I can't even see you and I am sure you look ravishing." Maya laughed.

"I don't know how ravishing I can look in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Oh, and wet hair."

"Sounds hot, Maya." Josh replied. "Tell me what else you are wearing."

"I just told you. Sweatpants and a sweatshirt."

"Ok. What about under that?"

"Really, Josh?" Maya whispered. "You want to do that, now?"

"Yeah, why not? Your mom is at work and I am sure Shawn is not sleeping in the same room as you."

"Yeah, but Riley is in the shower, like 10 feet away."

"That's what makes it more exciting, Maya. The anticipation of getting caught."

"Okay. I guess so. I do miss you. So how do we do this?"

**Trigger Warning- Sexual Content **

"Describe to me what you are doing." Maya could hear him getting comfortable over the phone. She started by taking off her sweatshirt and pants.

"Okay. I am lying in the bed with nothing but bra and panties on. What are you wearing?"

"Nothing. I am completely naked lying in our bed. Close your eyes and I will close mine and we will describe what we will do to each other."

"Okay. First, I will run my hands down the entire length of your body, Josh. I will grab your dick and stroke it until it gets hard. I will put my mouth on it and gently I will suck on you until you are almost there." While she described what she would do, Josh was stroking his penis, imagining it was Maya.

"I will start at your breasts. I will take your beautiful hard nipple and suck on it, and with my other hand, I am rubbing your clit. Can you feel it, Maya?"

"Mmmhmm. I can feel it." She was playing with her clit as he described it to her. She slowly inserted two fingers into her own vagina and described this to Josh.

"I am putting my tongue on your clit right now, Maya. Does that feel good?"

"Uhhhh. Fuck me, Josh." She whispered, still fingering her own clit, imagining it was Josh's tongue.

"I am putting my dick in, right now." He stroked his penis and moaned softly. "I am thrusting in and out."

"Faster, Josh. Harder. Go deeper." Maya's back was arched and she had two fingers going in and out of her vagina, faster and faster, while at the same time, rubbing her clit. "I'm coming, Josh. I'm coming." Biting her lip, she climaxed and caught her breath before picking up the phone.

"Josh, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I just came too." He smiled through the phone. Maya quickly cleaned herself up and got redressed when she heard the water in the shower turn off.

"Riley is out of the shower, now, Josh." Maya whispered. "I will text you later. I love you."

"I love you, too, Maya. I miss you." They hung up the phone and Maya jumped under the covers just as Riley emerged from the bathroom. She looked quizzically at Maya.

"Why is your face all red, Maya?" Riley asked.

"I have no idea, Riley." Maya replied, smirking behind her blanket.


	21. Chapter 21- Bats

**Chapter 21- Bats**

At about 6:30 that night, Shawn, Riley, and Maya headed out to the waiting car, heading for the Congress Avenue Bridge. Carefully, Shawn placed his camera equipment in the trunk of the car and settled in the backseat with the girls for the 10-minute ride to the bridge. When they arrived, the bridge and surrounding area were already packed. There was a concession stand set up to sell overpriced menu items and other souvenirs. There was a ticket booth next to that to buy tickets for this event. Luckily, because Shawn was hired to photograph, him and the girls both received VIP passes for the best seat in the park. As they made their way through the crowd, Maya was suddenly nervous. The closer to the bridge they came, the more anxious she appeared.

"Maya, are you okay?" Shawn asked, concerned.

"These bats aren't going to bite us, are they?" she whispered. "I don't want to get rabies." Maya nervously looked around as if the bats could hear her and would be offended. Shawn shook his head.

"They are not going to bite you, Maya." He explained. "Or your baby." They finally found the VIP area, and sat down in the seats provided.

"Did you know," Shawn was reading bat facts from a pamphlet that he found floating around on the bridge, "that the Mexican Free-Tailed Bat is the official mammal of Texas? They made it official in 1995. And did you know that they have the fastest horizontal speed of any animal at 99 miles per hour?" Impressed by these random facts, Maya read over his shoulder.

"Wow! Do you really think there are," she paused to confirm the number, "1.5 million bats underneath this bridge right now? That is amazing. And slightly disturbing." The girls saved their seats while Shawn went to the concession stand to get them some water. When he got back and handed the girls their bottles, he threw a stuffed animal in Maya's lap. Surprised, she held it up and gushed over it.

"How cute! It's a little bat!" She squeezed it close to her and was close to tears.

"If you shake it, it makes the same noise an actual bat makes." He took the bat from her and demonstrated. "It's for the baby." Maya stood up and hugged Shawn tightly.

"Thank you. Daddy." Shawn was at a loss for words. She had never called him that before. He hugged her back and whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome, daughter." Maya kissed his cheek and sat back down. Riley was trying not to get upset. Shawn was her uncle. But he only seemed interested in Maya. Just because she was pregnant. She sneered and turned back to wait for the bats.

About 7:30, the crowd started oohing and aahing. Shawn had been snapping photos of the event. There was a music show and contests with prizes. But when the crowd started reacting, Shawn knew it was time to get ready. He started taking pictures from up above the bridge and ran back down to the bottom to take pictures from a bottom angle. When the bats started emerging from under the bridge, Shawn started snapping like crazy. He would run out of film, reload, and start over. At about 8:45, the crowd started to die down and Shawn was so worn out from running back and forth, he plopped back down in his seat and started taking photos from his chair. Riley had brightened up a little bit, excited to see all the bats emerging from under the bridge. When the event was over, Shawn and the girls went to dinner as promised at a real Texas steakhouse and went back to their respective rooms to relax and unwind. Maya was watching some reality tv show and Riley decided she would go out for the evening. As she was getting ready to walk out the door, Maya stopped her.

"Riley, where are you going now? I thought we were going to hang out tonight?" Maya asked, curious.

"I was just gonna go out for a bit." Riley replied.

"How about we talk first, and then you can go if you want." Maya suggested. Riley agreed and sat back down on the bed.

"All right, what do you want to talk about, Maya?"

"You seem really testy lately. I just want to make sure that we are good."

"Well, actually," Riley figured she would lay it all out now, before it got any worse. "I can't stand the fact that everyone is fawning all over you and giving you all this extra attention. Just because you are having a baby. You don't even pay me any attention. We used to be closer than sisters, but I had to hear it from someone else that you were pregnant with my uncle's baby." Riley said, angrily. Maya hadn't realized that she had been cutting Riley out.

"I am sorry, Riles. I have just been super busy with doctor's appointments and everything. I will try to include you more. I do think of you as a sister. Please believe that."

"It's hard to believe, when I was not even invited to one of your appointments. I would have liked to see your baby move around, too."

"Riley, I have only had two appointments, and they don't generally allow people who aren't the parents or grandparents in the exam room."

"But I am not 'people', Maya. Remember, I am your 'sister'."

"Okay, Riley." Maya giggled. " I will see if I can bring you in the next appointment in September. This is the big one. We get to find out if it's a girl or a boy."

"Really, that appointment?" Riley's face lit up, excited. Maya nodded.

"Are we better now, Riley? Are we past this whole jealousy thing?" Riley sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so. I love you, Maya." She cuddled up next to Maya in the bed.

"I love you too, Riley. I thought you were going out."

"Nah, I'll go out tomorrow. This is more important." She hugged Maya and they watched the tv program together until they fell asleep.

It was about 6:30 am when Riley received a text message from Lucas. Bleary eyed, she opened the messaging app on her phone. After recovering from the sudden brightness, she was able to actually read the words.

'Can we talk?' She rubbed her eyes and carefully sat up, as to not wake Maya.

'Cn ths wait, Lucas? It's 6 in the moring.'

'Not really. Meet me outside your hotel at 7:15. I have an early shift at 8.' With a heavy sigh, she agreed to meet him and got up to get dressed, stretching and yawning as quietly as possible. She grabbed her keycard and silently slipped through the door at 7:05. She could see Lucas standing outside the hotel, waiting for her.

"What is this all about, Lucas?" Riley asked, warily. Lucas did not look happy at all. In fact, he looked more worried than anything. "What was so important, that this could not have waited until later? I was planning on coming to get a sandwich later, maybe visit a little and talk about Friday night." Lucas took a deep breath.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Walk me to work, and we will talk on the way?" He asked, quietly. Riley cocked her head at Lucas.

"What is going on?" She demanded. Lucas started walking and Riley had no choice but to go with him if she wanted answers. When she caught up to him, he grabbed her hand and continued walking.

"This weekend, Riley. This weekend was awesome, new, and exciting." Riley nodded in agreement. "But it was also a one time thing." Lucas' expression darkened.

"Of course, Lucas. I wasn't planning on doing that anymore. I don't do drugs."

"No, Riley. I was not talking about that."

"If it was the thing with Farkle, I don't think any of us were planning on doing that again, either." Lucas hung his head in defeat. Riley was not getting the hint.

"NO, Riley!" He shouted, startling Riley. "I meant us, you and me. I can't do this anymore. It was fun, but that is all it was. I'm sorry." Riley's eyes filled up with tears.

"But, Lucas. I thought we were good. We were on the same page, remember?" Riley protested. Lucas sighed.

"There is more, Riley." He put his hands in his hair and tugged, looking skyward in frustration. "Ugh, why is this so hard to say?" He looked at Riley, looked into her eyes. "Riley, that thing with Farkle?"

"Yeah?" Riley replied.

"That was not the first time for him and I. We have done that before. Off the pills, of course and always with condoms." Riley's eyes widened and her hand flew up to her mouth. "In the past few weeks, I have developed some real feelings for him." Seeing the tears falling down Riley's cheeks, Lucas pulled her in for a hug, but she wrenched away from him and ran back to the hotel. She ran up the stairs and burst into the room, frightening Maya awake. Maya shot up in bed and was on her feet in seconds.

"Riley?! What's the matter?" She exclaimed, noticing how distraught Riley appeared. "Is it Shawn?!" Maya rushed to get dressed, but Riley stopped her.

"No, Peaches. Shawn is fine." She sobbed. "It's Lucas. We broke…up? Can you break up if you aren't technically dating?" Maya's face turned red.

"I knew this was going to happen, Riley. I knew he was going to hurt you again. What is it? Distance? Another girl?" Maya asked. Riley shook her head and raised her face to look into Maya's eyes.

"It's not distance, or another girl. It's another…boy. Lucas is, gay." Riley revealed. Maya was speechless. "And it's not even that I have a problem with that. I am fine with him being gay. I am mad because he knew he had feelings for someone else, and still decided to let us go as far as we did. I mean, we had sex, Maya." Maya silently shook her head, still in shock. The more she thought about it, the more it almost made sense. All the little clues adding up, she could definitely see Lucas being gay. Maybe now, Maya thought, Riley would be able to actually move on, finally.


	22. Chapter 22- Let's Go Home

**Chapter 22- Lwt's Go Home **

Maya let Riley mope for a couple of days, after the whole Lucas situation. On Wednesday, however, two days before they were set to go back home, Maya had had enough. Riley was covered up to her neck with a hotel comforter. She had not left the bed or taken a shower in 2 days. Maya stood next to Riley's bed for a moment, then suddenly and without warning, she ripped the blanket off Riley and tossed it across the room. Startled, Riley gasped.

"Why would you do that, Maya?!" she exclaimed.

"Because you have been moping over Lucas long enough. You are literally ruining my vacation." Maya accused.

"How have I ruined your vacation?" Riley shot back.

"I can't go anywhere without feeling guilty that you are in this room." Maya explained. "Well, no more, Riley. Get up, take a shower, do something besides mope." Maya turned on her heel, and walked out the door, leaving Riley to shower and dress, while she went next door to talk to Shawn. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

"Coming. Just give me a second." He replied from the other side. He opened the door and let Maya in the room, closing it behind her. "She still in bed?" He motioned to Riley in the other room. Maya nodded.

"I realize that Lucas did her wrong by leading her on and then breaking it off with her again, but this is supposed to be a vacation." Maya complained. "Is there anything we can do to get her out of the room before we leave on Friday?" Shawn contemplated for a moment, then picked up his phone.

"There is a comedy festival happening this week. It's called the… Out of Bounds Comedy Festival." He read the page on his phone. "They have stand up comedians, improv, and even sketch comedy. This might get her out of her own head for a while." Maya grinned, excited.

"Perfect. What time does it start?" she asked. Shawn perused the page for a moment until he found what he was looking for.

"The acts start at about 8:30 tonight." He replied. Still grinning, Maya headed for the door to see how Riley was coming along.

"Hey, Maya." Shawn called after her. "I just wanted to apologize again to you for the other night. I am going to start going to meetings again when we get back and I will talk to your mom about it as well." Shawn paused for a moment. "I just hope she doesn't kick me out of the house again." Maya turned to him with a serious expression.

"Just don't get yourself arrested again. I forgive you, Shawn. But do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you forgive yourself? That is what you need to figure out." She turned and walked back to her own room, leaving Shawn to think about her words.

Riley was in the shower when Maya returned to the room. While waiting for Riley to come out of the bathroom, she heard something other than the water. Curious, she cocked her head and listened. It sounded like sobbing. Sighing, Maya knocked on the bathroom door and quietly let herself in. From the outside of the shower, she could hear Riley crying. She quietly opened the curtain and found Riley sitting on the bathtub floor, knees tucked into her chest and her head resting on her knees. She was crying so hard, she didn't even hear Maya open the curtain.

"Riley?" Maya asked, concerned. "Are you okay? Startled, Riley looked up at Maya.

"Maya, I think it hurts worse this time. I mean, I gave myself to him. Like, you know, my virginity." She explained between sobs. "I can't get that back." Not caring if she got soaked, Maya climbed into the tub with Riley and hugged her tightly

"It's gonna be okay, Riley. We will get through this, just like we did the first time. Okay?" Maya lifted Riley's chin up, to look into her eyes. "I will be there for you. Always. I love you, Riley." Silently, Riley nodded and wiped her face.

"Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged.

"No, Riley. There is no 'I guess so'. Lucas is just a boy. There are plenty more out there." Maya patted Riley's bare leg. "I have an idea. We are going out tonight. Get your mind off of Lucas and this whole…situation." Riley looked quizzically at Maya.

"Where are you dragging me to?" Riley asked. Maya smiled, throwing Riley a towel.

"I guess you'll find out when we get there. In the meantime, get dressed and cheer the hell up." She winked at Riley and left the bathroom.

When Riley finally emerged from the bathroom, she looked better than she had in the last three days, combined. Her eyes were brighter and her face didn't look so red and puffy. She had even put makeup on, which was a rarity for Riley. Maya beamed with pride.

"You look beautiful, Riley." Maya remarked. Riley blushed and smiled.

"You really think so?" Riley replied, unsure. Maya nodded.

"Very much so." Maya said, getting up and hugging Riley.

When they arrived at the comedy club, Maya removed the blindfold from Riley's eyes. Her look of surprise turned to confusion and then slight disappointment. Maya's smile faltered seeing the look on Riley's face.

"What's wrong, Riley? What were you expecting?" Maya asked, offended. Riley quickly looked up at Maya.

"Oh, no, its not that. I was just hoping that we were going somewhere, quiet, you know. Someplace more mellow." Riley replied.

"I," Maya corrected herself, "We", pointing toward Shawn, who was tipping the driver, "just thought it would be nice for you to get outside after what Lucas did." Riley quickly looked at Maya, with alarm in her eyes.

"MAYA!" Riley whispered through clenched teeth. Maya shook her head.

"Don't worry. I didn't say anything about that." She whispered back. "I just said he broke up with you again." Riley gave her a small smile, silently thanking her for keeping her secret.

At the end of the night, after the comedy club, Riley just wanted to go back to the room. She did not enjoy herself as much as Maya and Shawn had hoped. Riley thought the comedy was too grown up for her, most of the jokes going over her head. Shawn had a really good time though. He had tears rolling down his face, from laughing so hard.

"Are you guys sure you want to go back to the hotel? It's still early." Shawn asked. Both girls nodded in unison. Maya rubbed her belly bump.

"I'm getting tired and Little Bean needs rest." Maya explained.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. But thank you for trying to cheer me up. It helped, a little bit." Riley seconded. Shawn shrugged.

"All right. Tell you what, girls. How about we call it early and go home tomorrow?" The girls brightened and smiled widely.

"Really?" they said simultaneously. Shawn nodded.

"Yeah," Shawn replied. "I miss my own bed and I miss your mom. It's time to go home."

The next morning, the girls were awake before the sun getting packed and ready to leave. Shawn knocked on the door and Riley opened it, excitedly. She ushered him and his rolling suitcase into the room.

"You girls all ready to go?" Shawn asked, looking around the room and noticing their suitcases neatly packed on the bed.

"Yeah, we have been ready for a while, Uncle Shawn." Riley replied. Shawn laughed.

"I see that. Well, the car will be here in 10 minutes to take us to the airport. I am going to go check us out and I will be back up to get you." He left his suitcase and went downstairs to the front desk, leaving the girls to gather their final items. About 5 minutes later, he rapped gently on the door and Maya opened it, slightly.

"Um, Riley, before we leave, there is someone here who would like to speak with you." Shawn looked at Riley, sympathetically. Confused, Riley opened the door the rest of the way. Lucas was standing at the door, looking ashamed.

"What do you want, Lucas?" Maya interjected. Riley placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I've got this, Maya. But thank you. Why don't you guys head down to wait for the car? I will be right down." Riley suggested. Both Shawn and Maya looked at Riley, unsure if they should leave her alone.

"I'll be fine." Riley assured. "Me and Lucas are going to have a very brief conversation and then I will be down." Shawn and Maya went downstairs to wait for the car and Riley invited Lucas into the room to talk. She sat on the bed and waited for him to take a seat somewhere. He elected to stand.

"We don't have a lot of time, so make it quick Lucas." Riley said sharply.

"Look, Riley. I am so sorry about how all this transpired. I really am."

"Why didn't you tell me before any of the stuff at the club? You led me on, Lucas."

"I didn't think you would understand if I told you beforehand. I still wasn't completely sure of my feelings, myself."

"I thought we had something, Lucas. I gave you my virginity. I can't get that back. You were my first, but apparently, I was not yours. I don't think there is much else to say." Lucas started to say something else, but Riley's phone interrupted them.

"That's the car. I have to go." Riley opened the door and waited for Lucas to leave. She slowly walked down the stairs, to the waiting car. Texas was definitely a trip that she would remember for a lifetime. She just didn't know it yet.


	23. Chapter 23- Back Home

**Chapter 23- Back Home**

When they got off the plane in New York, the whole family was waiting for them. Riley saw her parents and her little brother and ran straight for them. She jumped into her mother and father's waiting arms, knocking Auggie over in the process.

"I'm sorry, Auggie." Riley apologized, helping him off the ground. He laughed and hugged her waist.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Auggie replied, brushing dirt off the back of his shorts. Topanga looked at Riley, curiously. Somehow she looked…different. She dismissed the thought as just Riley being gone. Cory didn't seem to notice anything different. He grabbed his daughter for another hug.

"Don't ever leave again, Riley. We missed you too much." Cory said.

"What about college, Dad?" Riley replied, playfully. "I can't stay in the house forever." Cory shook his head.

"You can do college from home. Like Josh." Cory joked, jerking his head toward Josh. Josh laughed and playfully pushed his brother. Maya stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Josh as he rubbed her belly bump. He kneeled on the ground and put his ear to Maya's stomach.

"Hey there, Little Bean. I missed you." Josh kissed her belly. "You been good for your mama?" Maya looked down at Josh and smiled, tousling his hair. He stood back up and kissed Maya's forehead. "I missed you Maya. One week was too long." Maya buried her face in his t-shirt and breathed him in.

"I missed you too, Josh. I miss your smell." Josh pulled back.

"Now you like my smell?" he replied, amused. "Last month, I literally made you sick. Now you're breathing it in like air." Maya shrugged.

"I guess I don't mind anymore." She replied, casually, holding him tightly once more. Shawn and Katy just held each other for a silent moment. She could tell he had something to say by the way his eyes were fixed downward, but she was not going to bring it up now. There would be plenty of time when they got home to talk. Right now, she was savoring in the calm before the storm.

After the group got the 'we missed you' and 'welcome backs' out of the way, everybody agreed to going out for dinner after everyone had rested and unpacked. Everyone packed into their respective vehicles and drove home. Riley, Auggie and their parents walked into the apartment and Riley headed straight to her room. Topanga, suspicious, followed behind while Cory got Auggie settled in for lunch.

"Riley, is everything okay?" Topanga asked, concerned. Riley was lying on her bed, facing the window.

"No, everything's fine. Why?" Riley replied, turning over in bed to face her mother.

"I don't know, honey. You just seem…off." Topanga put her wrist to Riley's forehead. Riley shook her head.

"I'm just tired, Mom. It was a long flight. I will be fine after a nap." Topanga kissed her forehead and left the room, closing the door after her. Once her mother had left, Riley pulled out her phone and texted Evan.

'Hey, Its Riley. Im back from Texas.'

'Lol. I didn't realize you were out of town. So, how wuz it?'

'Hot!'

'LOL! That's Texas in August, I guess!'

'IKR! What u been up to?'

'NM. Hangin out with friends. I have a back to school party planned the end of the week. If you want, you can come. ?￢ﾀﾙ

'Kewl. Can maya come too?'

'Yah, she can come. The partys on the 30th '

'Awesome! C U There! ?￢ﾀﾙ Riley smiled to herself and rolled over. She would tell Maya about the party at dinner tonight. For now, she was going to take a nap.

Maya and Josh opted to go for a walk when she got home, to give Katy and Shawn some time alone to talk. Katy quietly closed the door to their bedroom. She slowly sat on the bed and waited for Shawn to sit next to her. Instead, he paced the floor, debating on how to bring up the dreaded topic.

"Shawn, please sit down." Katy patted the empty space next to her. "All that pacing is making me nervous." Sighing, Shawn kneeled down in front of her. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is it that bad?" Her eyes filled with tears, anticipating what he was trying to say. He shook his head.

"It's not like that, Katy. I just- I-" Shawn stammered before blurting it out. "I drank in Texas and I got drunk. I'm sorry, baby. I promised I would not do this again and I know I really screwed it up." Shawn had tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked up at Katy, pleading with her for forgiveness. Katy let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, Thank God." She whispered. Shawn looked at her, confused. Katy noticed his confusion and smiled. "I thought for sure you were going to tell me that you cheated or something." Shawn vehemently shook his head.

"No. I would never cheat on you, Katy. I love you so much." Shawn kissed her hands. Katy leaned down and gently kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too, Shawn. But I can't let this go. What kind of example would I be setting for Maya if I did?" Shawn looked at Katy in complete shock.

"But I thought-" Shawn started to speak, but was cut off by Katy.

"You thought what? That you would apologize, and everything would be okay?" Katy shook her head, tears flowing out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, but you can't be here right now. You gotta go." She held open the bedroom and waited for Shawn to walk through it. Once he was on the other side, she closed and locked it, with him flabbergasted staring at the closed door. She leaned her back against the door and slid to the floor, crying with her head in her hands.

Shawn was paralyzed with shock. He was unsure of what just happened. He crossed the room to sit on the couch for a while. Through tear-filled eyes, he dialed Cory on the phone in his hand.

"Shawnie? What's up?" Cory cheerfully answered. Shawn sniffed back tears and cleared his throat.

"You got any room on your couch for a while?" He hinted at Cory. There was silence for a moment.

"Of course, Shawn. You can have the couch for as long as you need." Cory replied sincerely, no questions asked.

When Maya and Josh returned to the house, Katy was setting Shawn's suitcase outside on the porch. Seeing Maya, she quickly wiped away a tear and put on a fake smile.

"What's going on, Mom?" Maya asked, concerned.

"Shawn knew the rule. No more drinking. He broke the rule and now I have to do what is best for us, Maya. I'm sorry." Maya sighed sadly, nodding her head.

"I know, I remember the rule. I just hope he isn't gone for as long as before. Where did he go, then?" Maya looked around. Katy shrugged.

"Right now, I don't care. I am too upset right now to care." She whipped around and headed back into the house, slamming the door behind her. Josh and Maya looked at each other, shocked.

"I think I may know where he is." Josh offered. "99% chance, he is at Cory and Topanga's." Maya nodded in agreement.

"Only one way to find out for sure. Let's go." Maya replied, and they headed off in the direction of the Matthews' apartment.


	24. Chapter 24- Addiction and Regrets

**Chapter 24- Addiction and Regrets**

"Shawn isn't here, but come on in and sit down." Cory answered the door and invited Maya and Josh into the apartment. "He called me about an hour ago and asked me if he could crash on my couch." Maya exchanged a glance with Josh.

"Where did he go, did he say?" Maya asked.

"He explained the drinking situation and the rules that were laid down." Cory explained, taking a seat on the couch. "He told me that Katy kicked him out and he needed a place to go. I offered my couch and we talked when he came over. He went to a meeting and should be back in about an hour or so." Maya sighed sadly.

"I just hope he betters himself from this. I am going to need him." She subconsciously rubbed her belly. Cory patted her knee, reassuringly.

"He will, Maya. He is strong and he needs you and your mom just as much as you need him." Cory said.

"Thank you, Sharon, for reading Chapter 5." Chairperson Adam looked around the circle of chairs. "I think Shawn should read next. Shawn, would you please read the 12 traditions for us?" The group turned to Shawn who nodded and began reading.

"Number 1. Our common welfare should come first. Personal recovery depends on A.A. unity. Number 2. For our group purpose, there is but one ultimate authority- a loving God as He may express Himself in our group conscience. Our leaders are but trusted servants; they do not govern." As Shawn continued down the list, the group listened intently and nodded every so often in agreement. "Anonymity is the spiritual foundation of all our Traditions, ever reminding us to place principles before personalities." When he finished all 12, the group clapped quietly.

"Thank you for that, Shawn. Inspiring, isn't it?" Adam smiled. Shawn nodded in agreement. "Would you like to share your story, Shawn?" he suggested. "Why are you here?"

"I suppose." Shawn agreed, standing up from his chair. "Hello, My name is Shawn, and I am an alcoholic."

"Hello, Shawn." Responded the group, collectively.

"I have not had a drink in four days." Shawn continued. The group clapped quietly again. "My wife kicked me out until I get this under control." He told the group about his childhood and his mother and father issues. He talked about the death of his father and how that led to his drinking problem in the first place. Shawn felt like a weight had been lifted when he was finished. After the group, he stayed behind at the behest of Adam to meet other addicts. He realized while talking to the other members of the group, that his problems were not exclusive to himself. Sharon and Michael had almost the same upbringing as him and in the case of Jason, there was physical and sexual abuse that led to his drinking. After exchanging numbers with the other members, he headed home, feeling lighter and more empowered than he had in a long time. He was confident that with the support of his family, he could beat this addiction.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he reached the door of Cory's apartment. He heard Maya talking to Cory on the other side. Thinking about just walking in, he stopped. He may be staying here, but it was not his apartment. He knocked on the door and waited while Cory unlocked it to let him in. Seeing Shawn so unburdened was slightly alarming to Cory. Shawn grabbed him for a hug and held him tight.

"Thank you, Cory." Shawn said.

"For what?" Cory replied, confused.

"For letting me crash here. For being that annoying voice in the back of my head whenever I was about to do something stupid. For being my best friend." Shawn gushed. Cory hugged him back.

"No problem, Shawnie. Anything for you." They hugged for what seemed like 10 minutes.

"Hey, Shawn." Maya spoke, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry about Mom." She looked at the floor, her tears falling and landing on her shoes.

"Don't apologize. This is on me." Shawn rushed over to the couch and hugged Maya, reassuringly. "I knew the rules and I broke them. That is what I am trying to remedy now. I will be fine here at Cory's." Maya sniffled and nodded, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"How was your meeting?" she asked, curious.

"It was good. I got a lot off my chest and I feel lighter." He replied. Maya smiled.

"You look happier. Just keep at it, Shawn." Maya stood up and kissed his cheek. "I am gonna go see what Riley is up to." She skipped off to Riley's room, tapping lightly and letting herself in.

Riley was going over outfits in her closet and did not notice Maya enter her room. Maya tiptoed across the room, until she was right behind Riley and, using her hands, covered Riley's eyes.

"Guess who?" she asked, playfully. Riley feigned surprise and gasped.

"Oh! I just don't know! Madonna!" she replied. She grabbed Maya's hands and ducked out from under them. Still holding onto Maya's hands, she jumped up and down, excitedly.

"Guess what, Maya?!" Riley exclaimed.

"What?!" Maya replied.

"We were invited to a party next week, at Evan's house!"

"Oh. Riley, I don't know. I don't feel comfortable going to a party like….this." She gestured to her belly. Riley nodded in understanding. "But you go ahead. Have fun." Riley raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you don't want to go?"

"I'll be nothing but a bummer while I am there anyway."

"OK. If you're sure." Riley replied. Maya nodded.

"I'm sure. But if you go, please be careful." Maya replied, pointedly.

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine." She turned back to her closet to continue looking for her party outfit. After finding it, she closed her closet door and joined Maya in the bay window.

"Maya, do you find anything wrong with Evan?"

"What do you mean? Wrong?"

"It's just that, before Lucas moved away he warned me to stay away from Evan, but would not tell me why. I can't see anything weird, but I just wanted another opinion."

"Not that I can see, but you never know what another person is hiding. So again, I beg you, please be careful if you go." Riley nodded, acknowledging Maya's concern.

Topanga knocked on Riley's open door and the girls turned to look at her.

"We will be leaving for dinner in about 10 minutes. Are you going with us Maya?" Maya had forgotten about dinner. In all of the excitement with her mother and Shawn, it had slipped her mind.

"I think I might actually go home and eat dinner with Mom." Maya replied. Topanga nodded and headed for the living room. Riley and Maya followed her. Maya said her goodbyes to everyone, including Josh, who opted to go to dinner with his brother's family.

When Maya arrived home, her mother was sleeping on the couch. Quietly, Maya covered her up with a comforter, causing her to stir slightly. She quietly made her way to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich before heading to bed. Sliding in between her sheet and comforter, she fell asleep dreaming of her future baby and what Little Bean may look like later in life.


	25. Chapter 25- P-A-R-T-Why

**Chqpter 25- P-A-R-T-Why**

The music at the party was so loud, Riley could hear it halfway down the block. Feeling confident in her form fitting, off the shoulder black minidress with ¾ sleeves and black kitten heels, she made her way to the front sidewalk of Evan's house. As she got closer to the door, her confidence faltered slightly and her nerves worked themselves into a tangled knot in the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She cursed herself under her breath, just realizing that nobody would be able to hear the doorbell over the music. She let herself in, feigning confidence. She relaxed when she saw Zay, relieved that there was someone familiar as a touchpoint. Riley's face lit up when she saw Evan on the stairs in the dining room. She admired him from afar at first. His beautiful lips had the perfect amount of pout and his mid-length blonde hair, cut just at the jawline, had waves that made her think of a California ocean. Evan's eyes were a deep, dark brown, with just a fleck of green. He was gorgeous and Riley couldn't stop staring at him. Until he noticed, then she looked down at her feet, embarrassed. His bright, wide smile was currently walking toward her.

"Riley, you came." Evan was surprised. Red-faced, Riley looked up and got lost again in those eyes of his. She shook herself out of this trance he had her in.

"Of course I came. You invited me." Riley replied. Evan looked around, looking for someone.

"Where is Maya? I thought you were bringing her, too." Evan asked. Riley shook her head.

"I invited her, but she didn't feel "comfortable" being the party fun-sucker." Riley explained. "So, it's just me. Why? Are you disappointed?" She mock pouted, looking up and giving Evan puppy-dog eyes." Evan grinned and lifted Riley's chin up.

"Of course not. I just know that you guys don't do too much without each other. So I thought for sure, she would be here. But just between you and I, I am glad she isn't." Evan winked at her and took her hand. "Come on, let's dance." Riley allowed herself to be led to the living room where the stereo was located and all the furniture had been removed, to make room to dance. As the stereo finished the song it was playing, a slow song came on and Riley and Evan danced close, Riley breathing him in deeply.

Meanwhile, in the dining room, where the punch bowl sat, Evan's mother noticed who had caught her son's affections. This could not be more perfect if she had planned it. From her front pants pocket, she retrieved a small vial of what was labeled as Gamma Hydroxybutyrate, or GHB. Quickly, before anyone noticed, she dumped the entire vial into the plastic crystal punch bowl. She stirred it with the spoon and slipped back into the kitchen to watch, before anyone noticed. She started to get nervous when three couples came to get punch first. Afraid that the punch would be gone before Riley could get some, she gathered ingredients to make more. Just as she was getting the sugar from the cupboard, she heard Riley's voice in the dining room.

"Do you want any, Evan?"

"No thanks. I'll stick with water. I hate the taste of punch." Evan replied.

"Then why do you serve it at your party?" Riley laughed.

"Because everyone else likes it, and I am a good host." He responded, grinning widely. "But go ahead, have some. I won't hold it against you later when your kisses taste like punch."

"Oh, really?" Riley flirted back. "What makes you think I'm kissing you?"

"We'll see, Riley. We will see." Evan winked at her and they made their way back to the living room. Satisfied that her plan was in motion, Evan's mother slid her way to the basement and waited for the party to conclude.

"Wow, Evan! What is in this punch?" Riley shouted.

"Um, punch. That's it. I would not serve alcohol at a party!" Evan shouted back, confused. Riley had loosened up and was flirting shamelessly with him. All it took was a little flirting on his part, and she was more relaxed. As Riley headed for the snack table, she downed the remainder of her punch.

Riley was not convinced that the punch was only punch, but she was inclined to believe Evan. He had not lied to her yet. As she noshed on her snack plate, she surveyed the crowd, who inexplicably became wavy and slightly distorted, she could not believe her eyes. Across the room, staring at her, was Lucas. What was he doing here? Had Evan invited him as a goodwill gesture, saying no hard feelings? No matter the reason, he was heading her way and smiling his Lucas sized smile. She swooned and stood up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"Riley, do you want to to upstairs, where it's a little…quieter?"

Riley was slightly confused. Maybe he wanted her back and he came here to talk about it.

"Sure. I'd love too." As he led her up the stairs, she started to get butterflies. She would finally get to be with Lucas, all alone. No Farkle, nobody else but the two of them. Riley followed him into the bedroom, where he locked the door behind her. She lay across the bed, inviting him to her with one crooked finger and a sly smile.

"Are you sure, Riley? We can't go back after this." Riley nodded, emphatically.

"Never been more sure." She lay back and enjoyed the warm touch of Lucas' hands on her body.

**Trigger Warning- Sexual Content Below**

Gently, he removed her strappy shoes and her black lace panties. As he pushed her dress up around her waist to reveal Riley's vagina, he gently kissed it and made his way up to her face. As she looked into Lucas' face, Riley noticed that he was a little distorted. She shook it off and attributed it to the drink. She grabbed his face and pulled him toward hers. Fiercely, her tongue made its way into his mouth. She kissed him long and hard, before pulling away to breathe. He took this opportunity to kiss her neck and leave a trail of kisses to the middle of her chest. He gently pulled the dress down to reveal Riley's two beautiful breasts. As he took the left one in his mouth and gently sucked on her nipple, he fondled the right one with his hand. As Riley moaned slightly, he moved down to her stomach, leaving wet kisses down to her pelvis. As he reached her vagina, he breathed her in and gently separated her folds, inserting his tongue and sucking on her clitoris. Riley suddenly pulled him back up by the sides of his head.

"Make love to me." She whispered. He nodded and removed his pants and underwear. He was already hard, so as he looked down at Riley, gauging her reaction with everything he did, he slowly inserted his penis. Slowly, he backed out and went back in, teasing Riley, who was on the verge of climaxing. As Riley got wetter, he went faster. He thrust his penis into her vagina, in and out, until Riley screamed in ecstasy and climaxed. He grunted and climaxed right after. As he removed his penis and rolled over, he noticed that Riley had already fallen asleep. He pulled her dress back to right and gently covered her with the blanket on the bed. He dressed himself and went back down to the party, vowing to check on her later.

When Riley woke up the next morning, something felt…off. She had no panties on, and she was alone in Evan's bedroom. She vaguely remembered Lucas was there, but that was all she could remember. If Lucas had been here last night, where was he now? And why was she in Evan's room? Confused, she dressed herself, sans panties, and made her way down the stairs and out the front door, without a goodbye to Evan. She had too much on her mind, for pleasantries. Upon entering her apartment, she noticed Shawn was still sleeping on the couch. Walking quietly, so not to wake him, she walked into her bedroom and closed the door, leaning against it. She pulled her phone out of her nightstand drawer and called Lucas' number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, Lucas. It's me, Riley. I know we didn't do much talking last night, but I would really like to, if you are still in town. I have a couple of questions for you regarding last night, when you are not busy." She hung up and put the phone back in her drawer and headed for the shower. She would clear all this up when Lucas called her back. In the meantime, she had other things to attend to. School would be starting in less than a week and her mother was taking her school shopping today. Maya texted Riley after her shower to see if she could go shopping with her and her mother. Katy was working today and she needed school supplies as well. Riley could hear her mother in the kitchen, making breakfast. She headed out to the kitchen to ask her mother about Maya's request.

"Morning, Mom. Maya just texted me to see if she could go with us today. Her mom is working so she can't take her." Topanga looked up from preparing the meal, and nodded. "Ok. I will text her and let her know." As Riley turned to go back to her room, Topanga called her back.

"Wait just a second, young lady. Where were you last night?" Topanga demanded. Riley slowly turned around.

"I was at that party. I told you about it last week. Remember?" Riley replied, innocently.

"That party. The one that wasn't supposed to go past midnight? And you come sauntering in here at," she looked at her watch, "8 am?! Unacceptable!" Topanga was shouting now, causing Shawn to stir and wake up.

"Sorry, Mom. I fell asleep at the party and came home as soon as I woke up. I swear." Riley explained.

"After we get your school supplies today, you are grounded for the rest of the week. Understand?!" Topanga stood with her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, waiting for Riley's response.

"Yes, Mom." Riley said quietly, looking down at her feet. She went back to her room and texted Maya that her mother was fine with her joining them, just as Topanga walked into her room with her hand out.

"What?" Riley asked. Topanga snapped her fingers and gestured to Riley's phone. Sighing, Riley handed over her phone. "When can I have it back?"

"That remains to be seen, Riley. What you did was dangerous and irresponsible. I will talk with your father and we will discuss it later." Topanga lectured. "For now, get ready to go. Come eat breakfast with your brother and we will go." Riley silently nodded and followed her mother to the kitchen, where Auggie and Shawn were pretending not to listen to the entire conversation. Topanga left to get dressed herself.

"What did you do, Riley?" Auggie asked. Riley shook her head.

"Believe me, little brother. You do not want to know."


	26. Chapter 26- Realizations

**Chapter 26- Realizations**

"Here, Riley. Try these on." Topanga threw a pair of jeans over the dressing room door. As Riley grabbed them, she was suddenly frozen. In her mind, she saw herself at the party, and she was dancing with Evan. Flashing forward, she was eating and walking toward her was not Lucas, as she previously thought, but Evan. She shook the image out of her head, continuing with trying on clothes. The pants fit perfect, which was disconcerting; considering they were a size bigger than last year's jeans. Apparently, it was time to lay off the snack foods, to get rid of this pudge. As she tried on item after item, she was getting frustrated. The sizes she used to wear were just not fitting anymore. Attributing to puberty and growing, she tried on one last item. A blue dress with hibiscus flowers printed on it. As she pulled the dress over her head, she had another flashback. She was lying on the bed, Lucas' face between her legs. She looked down and it wasn't Lucas anymore. Evan's tongue was caressing her clitoris. She gasped in realization. She had not had sex with Lucas, but with Evan. Shaking, she sat on the bench seat in the dressing room. Putting her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs, she hugged her knees to her chest. She would have never done something like that. Did Evan put something in her drink? Where did he disappear to the next morning? Realizing where she was, she stood up and wiped her face. She got dressed in her own clothes. Exiting the dressing room, she headed for the bathroom, careful to avoid Maya and her mother, who would ask questions if they had seen that she had been crying. She splashed cold water on her face, to bring down the puffiness and the redness. Satisfied with the results, Riley emerged from the bathroom, ready to assist Maya with her school clothes.

After school shopping, Topanga took the girls out for lunch and back home. Cory was waiting for them to come home. While Riley put her bags in her room to organize later, Topanga and Cory talked in the living room.

"What are we going to do about this, Topanga?" Cory asked. "First she skips school, and now she is staying out all night?"

"I know, honey. We will figure this out." Topanga replied. Riley walked into the living room and took a seat in the living room chair.

"What were you thinking, Riley? Were you giving any thought to anyone but yourself." Cory lectured. "Do you know how worried we were? Do you realize what could have happened to you?"

"What do you think your punishment should be, Riley?" Topanga asked, raising an eyebrow. "And be serious about it."

Riley thought for a moment, trying to decide on the perfect punishment to appease her parents and not to be too harsh on herself.

"How about grounding me for 2 weeks?" Riley suggested. "Only school and back. But I will need my phone. I have to call you when I get to school, and when I leave school." Cory and Topanga looked at each other, contemplating her offer.

"Fine, Riley." Cory replied. "But mess up again, and the punishment will be harsher." Topanga handed Riley's phone back to her and Riley headed for her room. As she closed the door, she looked at her phone. 2 missed messages. One was a picture message and the other was a voice message. She opted to listen to the voice message first.

"Hey Riley, It's Lucas. I don't know what you are talking about, but I would like to talk as well. I was definitely not with you last night, I can tell you that. Call me back." Riley's head was spinning as she hung up the phone. If Lucas wasn't here last night, then… She felt like she was going to be sick. She shook her head and opened the picture message. There was a picture of her black lace panties with the caption: 'You left these here last night. Call me. Evan. She suddenly felt dizzy and room was spinning. It was Evan she was with last night. School started in two days and she would have to face him sometime. She may as well get this over with now.

'Evan, we need to talk.'

'Riley, you disappeared. What happened?'

'for one, I was only supposed to be out til midnight. And two, what happened is right. I would like to know that myself.'

'what do u mean?'

'did u put something in my drink?'

'NO! y would i?'

'I woke up and could not remember anything. I had no underwear on and I was alone in ur room. I thought I was with lucas last night.'

'so u didn't want to be with me?'

'of course not, I barely know u.'

'well, this talk took a sour turn. Bye Riley.'

'Evan. Please don't do that. I need to talk to you.' Riley waited for 5 minutes with no response and tried again.

'Evan?' No answer. Riley threw her phone across the bed in frustration and screamed into her pillow. She cried herself to sleep and woke up somewhere in the middle of the night to a phone call from Evan.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily.

"Riley, it's Evan." Riley sat straight up in bed.

"Evan?"

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just really hurt that you would think I put something in your drink, and I thought you actually wanted to be with me."

"I do, just not like that. Not yet. I'm sorry I accused you, but I don't know what happened and I am just really confused. I do like you. I am just getting out of a relationship, and I was not ready to start again so soon."

"I understand, Riley. All you had to do was explain it to me. I like you, too. I wanted to be with you. But if you aren't ready, then we can wait."

"I appreciate that, but I think it's a little late for that, Evan. What's done can't be undone, right?"

"I suppose you're right about that, Riley. But we can start over."

"That sounds okay. Listen, its really late, and I am supposed to be grounded. We will talk at school, on Monday."

"All right, good night Riley."

"Good night, Evan." Riley hung up the phone, feeling a little better about the situation at the party, but still confused about who would have spiked her drink and why. At least she could be sure that Evan was not part of it. He had not lied to her yet.


	27. Chapter 27- Back Home

**Chapter 27- Back Home **

"Oh my gosh, Maya, I am so nervous. I think I'm gonna throw up." Riley took a deep breath as they walked toward the front doors of the school. Her stomach had been a little queasy since last night, and even now it was all tangled in knots. "Tenth grade, here we come." Maya rolled her eyes.

"You're nervous? I was not this big when summer started and now everyone is going to know." Both she and Riley glanced at her ever-growing belly, which seemed to have doubled in size in the last week.

"Yeah, but you are growing a human in there, Maya." Riley replied, playfully poking Maya's belly. Maya giggled and they walked into the doors arm in arm, heads held high.

Inside the school, chaos was the theme. There were people running in all directions. Freshman were walking with their faces in paper schedules, trying to figure out how to get to their first classes. The upperclassmen were trying to be as helpful as possible, but they had their own schedules to memorize. Luckily, most of Maya and Riley's classes were together and in familiar territory. As they navigated the crowded hallway, Riley suddenly stopped. Her face went pale and she ran for the nearest trash can she could find. After vomiting up all her breakfast, and some of last night's dinner, she leaned her forehead against the cool wall. Concerned, Maya felt Riley's forehead with the back of her hand, which made Riley smile. She was already getting into Mom-mode. Riley fished a Kleenex out of her purse and patted her clammy forehead, before wiping her mouth. From the same pocket, she found a mint and with shaky hands, she placed it in her mouth. Resting her head on the wall and closing her eyes seemed to stop the world from spinning for a while.

"Wow, Riley. Are you sure you're okay? I can get the nurse if you want." Maya said, concerned. Riley shook her head.

"I'm fine, Maya. It's just first day jitters, that's all." Riley replied, giving Maya a weak smile. Unconvinced, Maya helped Riley to her feet.

"Just take it slow today, okay. Don't do too much at once." Maya caressed Riley's face. Riley brushed her hand away.

"All right. Just stop treating me like a baby." Riley said, curtly. They walked in awkward silence to the first class of the day. Riley started to say something to Maya several times but closed her mouth before the words could come out.

After lunch, Riley started to feel a little better, physically. Emotionally, she was feeling guilty for snapping at Maya. She caught up with Maya on the way to their last class together. Maya was walking, staring straight ahead and didn't see Riley come up behind her. She jumped a foot in the air when Riley announced her presence.

"Hey. Maya."

"Oh! You scared me, Riley!" Maya exclaimed, almost angrily.

"Sorry, Maya." Riley replied, sheepishly. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I know you were just worried and trying to help."

"It's okay. Just don't be so mean, Riley. That hurt." They stopped in the middle of the hallway and hugged until the warning bell sounded. "We better go before we're late." They rushed off down the hall to their last class of the day. Halfway through the class, Riley raised her hand.

"Ms. Matthews?" the teacher responded.

"May I use the restroom, please?" Riley replied. The teacher nodded, gesturing toward the door. Walking with her head down, she ran into Evan walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh! Sorry!" Riley looked up. "Evan?"

"Riley. How are you?" Evan asked awkwardly. "I haven't heard from you since our last text message." Riley looked down at her feet.

"I didn't know what to say after that. I meant to text you this morning, but I didn't know what to say."

"I just really want you to know, Riley, that I had nothing to do with whatever happened at the party. I would never put anything in your drink. I would never do anything to hurt you. I like you, Riley." Evan's cheeks flushed and Riley looked up at him, smiling.

"You really like me? Like, like me like me?" Riley was blushing now. Evan didn't say a word but leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. As he walked away, Riley watched him, all the while smiling from ear to ear. When he disappeared around the corner, she quietly squealed and ran to the bathroom. She knew she was right to trust him, but she still wanted to know what happened at the party.

The rest of the first week passed by rather quickly. There was a lot of introduction type lessons, with not so much homework. Riley's first day queasiness had passed, and she was getting into the routine of 10th grade. She actually looked forward to going to school. She was learning new things and Evan helped to make the time pass by more quickly. Every chance they got, Riley and Evan would sneak off under the stairwell and make out between classes.

The second week however, everything changed. Riley woke up sick and could not go to school. She had been throwing up all morning and could not keep anything down. As she lay in bed, miserable, clutching a bucket with all the strength she had left, she heard her phone chime. She wondered who was texting her now. Everyone she knew was in school right now. She picked up her phone and checked her text message. Lucas? What did he want?

'Riley, I need to talk to you. It is really important.'

'wht do u need lucas? Im sick today.'

'this is not something we should be texting. Im gonna call you.' 10 seconds later, Riley's phone rang.

"Yes, Lucas?" Riley answered. Riley could hear Lucas breathing on the line. "Lucas?"

"Riley," he replied cautiously, "I need to tell you something." Riley sighed.

"Go ahead, what is so important that you are bothering me when I am sick?"

"You remember last month, at the club? You, me, and Farkle?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Well, I talked to him yesterday and he told me that I was not the first person he was with. He told me that as careful as him and I were-"

"Get to the point, Lucas. I don't feel well and I don't have the energy for a conversation that I really don't care about."

"Farkle gave me Chlamydia. Which means I may have passed it on to you. Please go get checked, Riley." He paused, waiting for a reaction, but Riley was in shock and couldn't speak. "Listen, Riley, I gotta go. I'm sorry about all of this. I really am." The line disconnected and Riley was still frozen in shock. Chlamydia? She googled it on her phone and found that it was curable with treatment and there was a clinic not far from her apartment. Luckily, Auggie had started school this year and both her parents were at work. Slowly, she stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After she was dressed and ready to go, she headed to the bus stop.

When she got to the clinic, she was nervous. She did not know what she was going to see on the other side of those doors. She imagined all the STD images from health class and almost made herself throw up. However, she was relieved to see everyone in the waiting room looked normal. She made her way up to the nurses' desk.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How can I help you?" A red-haired nurse greeted her with a big smile. Riley returned a nervous smile to the nurse.

"My ex-boyfriend called me and told me he has chlamydia and suggested that I get checked." The nurse seemed surprised.

"Well," she replied, "that was considerate of him. Tell me hon, do you know if your parents have insurance?" Riley hadn't thought of that. She shook her head.

"I don't want my parents to know about this. I just want to get this fixed." Riley responded quietly. The nurse nodded and handed Riley a clipboard.

"Fill this out and bring it up when you are done." She handed Riley a pen and gave her a warm smile. "Everything is going to be okay." Riley nodded and sat down in a waiting room chair close to the door. She filled out the form to the best of her knowledge. When she brought the form and clipboard up to the desk, the nurse briefly looked at it.

"Okay, Riley. Go ahead and have a seat. They will call you when the doctor is ready." Riley headed back to the chair and was waiting for about 10 minutes, when the door opened, and a plump nurse called her name. Riley followed her back into a room.

"Okay, Ms. Matthews." The nurse read off the form. "Go ahead and undress and put that gown on." Riley looked at the nurse, alarmed.

"Undress?"

"Yes, undress. All the way down. Take everything off and put on the gown. Oh, before I forget. Take this cup and fill it to this line with urine. Place it on the counter over there when you are done." She handed Riley an empty plastic cup with a lid. Confused, Riley looked from the nurse to the cup.

"It's to test for STDs and pregnancy." The nurse responded to Riley's confusion. Riley shook her head.

"I'm not pregnant. I am just here to get checked for STDs." Riley tried to hand the cup back, but the nurse pushed it back toward Riley.

"It's protocol. Don't worry, you'll be fine." The nurse left the room and closed the door. Riley peed in the cup as instructed and put on the gown after getting undressed. She nervously sat on the exam table, wondering what the instruments attached to the bed were used for. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She wished Maya was here with her, or even her mom. She was so scared and nervous. There was a light knock on the door and the doctor peeked her head in.

"Good Morning, Riley. How are we today?" she asked, stepping in and closing the door after the assistant entered.

"I'm not sure. Nervous? Anxious?" Riley replied honestly. The doctor lay a gentle hand on Riley's shoulder and nodded.

"It's okay to be nervous. You've never had a pelvic exam before, have you?" The doctor's kind brown eyes looked into hers. Riley's tears started to fall onto her gown. The doctor patted her shoulder and explained exactly what was going to happen.

"Go ahead and lay back on the bed, put your feet up in these stirrups and we will begin. I'll be as gentle as possible and I will let you know what I am doing as I am doing it." The doctor gently explained. Riley nodded and nervously lay back as the doctor poked, prodded, and swabbed her insides. When she was done, the doctor took off her gloves and handed Riley a paper towel to clean herself up.

"All right, Riley. You can sit up now, and we can talk." The doctor smiled warmly at her. Riley began to relax and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, how bad is it?" Riley asked, nervously.

"Well, I can tell you. You do not have chlamydia." The doctor replied. Riley breathed a sigh of relief. "Which is a good thing. Because having untreated chlamydia while you are pregnant can be fatal to the baby."

"Well, that's good." Riley suddenly stopped. "Wait, PREGNANT? Baby?" What are you saying?"

"Riley, you're pregnant. About 4 weeks along, it looks like." The doctor replied gently. That was the last thing Riley remembered before everything went black.


	28. Chapter 28- It's A

**Chapter 27- It's A...**

As Riley sat on the exam table with an ice pack on the back of her head, the doctor examined her for any sign of concussion.

"That was quite a fall, Riley." The doctor shined a penlight in her eyes. "How are you feeling? Dizzy, nauseous?"

"Well, yeah. I have been sick off and on for a week. But from the fall, no." Riley replied. "About what you said before? Pregnant, are you sure?" The doctor nodded.

"'Afraid so, Riley. But you do have options, here." The doctor raised an eyebrow. Riley got her hint and shook her head, vehemently.

"Absolutely not. I'm sorry, doctor." Riley exclaimed. The doctor raised her hands.

"No judgement. I am just letting you know." The doctor defended. Riley nodded and hopped off of the table.

"I understand and thank you for the information, but that is one option I won't entertain." Riley smiled at the doctor. The doctor nodded and left the room to let Riley get dressed. She stopped at the nurses' desk to make an appointment for a check up next month. They had her scheduled for the 31st. Halloween, really?

When Riley got home, she pulled out her phone to check her calendar. At this point, although she was ashamed to say it, she had no idea if this baby was Lucas' or Evan's. The doctor said she was about 4 weeks along. That would mean Lucas was most likely the father. Of all people. How was she going to tell Evan? Maya? Her parents? Riley began to hyperventilate and tried to calm herself down. She was not going to tell anyone about this, she thought to herself. She could handle this on her own. She would be fine and when it came time to tell people, she would do it her own way.

A week later, Riley was in the car with Josh and Maya on the way to her 20 week doctor's appointment. Maya was buzzing with excitement. She kept caressing her belly and talking to it.

"Hey, Little Bean. How are you today?" She spoke gently. "It's Mommy here. I can't wait to see whether you are a boy or a girl. I love you." Josh placed a free hand on Maya's growing belly.

"It's Daddy here. I love you, Bean. I have got so many plans. Mommy and Daddy love you so much." He placed his hand in Maya's and squeezed as she looked at him, beaming with adoration. Riley watched this display with slight revulsion. The two of them were so sweet, it almost made Riley physically sick.

When they finally got into the exam room, Maya, used to this routine by now, got into position on the table and waited for the doctor to come into the room. Maya and Josh were in their own world. Riley wished that she had just a fraction of that, but the father of her child was 1700 miles away and she was not his preferred type, apparently.

Suddenly, Riley felt nauseous and ran from the room to find a bathroom. She vomited in the nearest toilet she could find. Rinsing out her mouth with cool water afterward, she looked in the mirror. She looked so tired and pale. Maybe she should not be here. This was Maya's special moment and she was just being a downer. She walked back into the room and approached Maya.

"I'm sorry, Maya. I just don't feel well. I am just gonna go lie down in the car. Is that okay?" Riley explained.

"Is everything all right, Riley? You don't look so good. Really pale, right Josh?" Maya, concerned, turned to Josh for confirmation. He nodded and gave her the keys to the car.

"Just please try not to throw up on the seats or on the floor. Please." Josh requested. Riley nodded and disappeared.

Moments later, the doctor came in with her assistant.

"Afternoon, guys. Are we ready for the big ultrasound?" the doctor asked. Maya and Josh nodded simultaneously. "All right. As usual, gel, transducer, et cetera." She continued. The doctor took pictures of the baby's head and spine. She took measurements and assured that the baby was growing normally.

"Okay, ready?" The doctor asked. She moved the transducer around Maya's belly, attempting to capture the sex of the baby, but the baby was clever and turned over when she would get close. Frustrated, Maya admonished the baby.

"Little Bean, I need you to stop moving for a moment, so Doctor can get a good picture of you. Okay?" As if the baby was listening, it stopped moving just long enough for the doctor to take a picture. Maya and Josh exchanged astonished looks.

"Whoa!" Josh exclaimed. "That actually worked." Maya laughed lightly.

"Of course it did. I'm Mom." They both turned toward the doctor, waiting. The doctor pointed out all the important items like the blood flow to the heart and how fast the heart was beating, which they could see on the monitor.

"You sure you guys want to know?" The doctor asked, teasing playfully. She turned the monitor so it was facing the two of them. Using her mouse pointer, she circled the area where the sex organs were located. She typed in the letters:

B-O-Y

Maya and Josh looked at each other, both crying. Josh pressed his forehead against Maya's.

"It's a boy, Maya. We're having a boy." He whispered.

"A boy, Josh. I love you." Maya replied, kissing his nose. Looking at the doctor, she smiled. She handed Maya a tissue and the cd with the photo and video of the ultrasound and left the room. Maya sat up and wiped her belly off with the tissue and slowly slid off the table.

Later on, at Maya's house, Josh and Maya were cuddling on the couch, fingers intertwined. They were still in shock after learning that their baby was a boy.

"Josh, do we have any names for Baby Boy here?" Maya asked, rubbing her belly. Josh contemplated for a moment.

"How about Oliver?" Josh suggested. Maya shook her head, wrinkling her nose.

"No, I don't like that. How about Liam?" Josh shook his head, vehemently.

"No way! Ah, I got it! What about Jason?" Josh tried again and Maya shook her head. Her face lit up.

"No, I have the perfect name. His name is Gabriel, after your middle name." Maya smiled proudly. Josh nodded approvingly.

"I like it, but he needs a middle name. How about…Shawn? Since he is such an important piece of your life." Josh offered. Maya's eyes filled up with tears.

"Gabriel Shawn Matthews. It's perfect. That is our boy." Maya kissed Josh on the lips and lay her head on his shoulder.


	29. Chapter 29- Welcome Home

**Chapter 29- Welcome Home**

"Shawn, would you like to lead us in the Serenity Prayer this week?" Surprised, Shawn stood up and bowed his head as the other members of the group followed along.

"God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference. Amen." Everybody raised their heads and opened their eyes. Shawn looked around the room in awe. In the two short months he had been faithfully attending the AA group, he had never felt more empowered. He had almost worked his way back into Katy's good graces. She even let him stay the night on the weekends now. His supervisors at work were impressed with the quality of his work and started giving him more important photo jobs. When Maya told him that her and Josh were having a boy and his middle name was Shawn, after himself, he openly cried. His life had truly gotten better since he quit drinking. He received his 60 day chip last week and couldn't have been any prouder.

Walking to his car, he texted Katy that he had just finished his meeting and was headed to Cory's apartment for the night and that he would talk to her in the morning. He was surprised when he got a text back, telling him to come home and bring his things. She was letting him back in. She said that he was proving that he was serious about his sobriety and how important this was to his family. Giddy with excitement, he headed straight for home. He would get his clothes from Cory's later. He texted Cory to tell him that he would be at home tonight.

When he walked in the door, he was confused. The whole house was dark and there was a note on the kitchen table.

**Trigger Warning- Sexual content below **

'Shawn, Maya is at Riley's with Josh. Find me. Katy. ?￢ﾀﾙ As Shawn ventured further into the house, he knew what was on Katy's mind. There was soft music playing and candles everywhere. He heard a buzzing sound coming from the bedroom and followed it until he found Katy on the bed. She was naked, except for a feather boa around her neck and she was pleasuring herself with a vibrator that Shawn didn't even know she owned. Raising his eyebrows he crawled across the bed toward her. Gently taking the vibrating toy out of her hand, he took over for her. Turning up the intensity of the toy, he inserted it deeper into Katy's vagina, slowly. Taking it out and reinserting several times before shutting it off completely and replacing it with his tongue. He inserted his tongue into her vagina as far as it would go and sucked on her clitoris. Moaning in pleasure, she held his head until she was on the verge of climax. She let go of his head so he could breathe. He smiled up at her from between her legs. Using the collar of his shirt, he wiped Katy's wetness from his face. Slinking up to her face, he kissed her. Hard. Gently inserting his two fingers into Katy's vagina, he found her G-spot and made her scream with ecstasy. He removed his fingers and inserted his penis. Slowly at first, teasing. Then, gaining speed with arousal, he thrusted in and out.

"Faster, baby. Faster." Katy exclaimed, breathlessly. Obliging, Shawn thrust faster. He was reaching climax and if he didn't stop now, there would be no turning back. Katy wrapped her legs around his back and thrust in sync with him. Shawn groaned and slumped over on top of Katy, reaching orgasm and now exhausted.

"Was that worth the wait?" Katy asked, coyly. Shawn nodded weakly.

"Mmhmm." Was all he could manage to say. Taking a deep breath, he rolled over to his side of the bed to clean himself off and put on some clothes. Before he left the bed, he kissed Katy one more time, gently coaxing her lips open to insert his tongue. As their tongues danced together in the darkness of the bedroom, all the worries of the outside world disappeared for a moment.

"I love you, Katy." Shawn whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Shawn." She whispered back before rolling over to get off the bed. She grabbed the sheet and wrapped herself in it, leaving Shawn to watch her walk away. As soon as she rounded the corner, she heard Shawn scrambling to get off the bed and she smiled to herself. As he came up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

**Trigger Warning- Sexual content below **

"You smell so good, Katy." Shawn mumbled into her neck as he kissed her. She dropped the sheet and turned around to face him, exposing her naked body. She craned her neck so he could get a better angle and moaned. Shawn's hands caressed her body as his mouth made his way down to her breasts. As he sucked on her perky nipple, his hand found its way to her vagina. Still wet, his fingers slipped in easily as he found her G-spot again. Falling to his knees, he gently sucked her clitoris and inserted his tongue into her vagina. Standing in the middle of the living room, moaning with pleasure, Katy pulled Shawn to his feet. She led him to the couch and bent over. Shawn took the hint and entered her from behind. Holding on to her hips, he thrust in and out, finding this position allowed him to get deeper. Upon her instruction, he thrust faster. Both of them moaned in ecstasy as they came together. Weakly, he collapsed on the couch, smiling. Katy sat next to him, and both of them, bare-naked under the sheet, fell asleep.

Katy awoke some time later, and realizing what time it was, shook Shawn awake.

"Shawn, Shawn!" Katy exclaimed. "Maya will be home anytime. We have to get dressed." Bleary-eyed, he stumbled to the bedroom, Katy following behind, to put on more appropriate attire. After Katy was dressed, she made her way into the kitchen to make some coffee. Shawn came in after he was fully dressed as well. He sat at the table and Katy set a cup of coffee in front of him, which he gratefully accepted. She made her own cup and sat in the dining room chair opposite Shawn.

"That was fun, Shawn. But now we have to talk." Katy explained. "There are, of course conditions to you moving back home."

"Conditions?" Shawn almost choked on his coffee. "What do you mean, conditions?"

"Well, of course, no drinking." Katy continued. Shawn nodded in acknowledgement. "Continue attending your AA meetings. They really seem to be helping you. I am also asking you to start seeing a therapist. You have a lot of unresolved issues with your past. And AA can only do so much. If you can agree to that, I have no problem with letting you back in our house and into our lives." Shawn could tell she had really put some thought into this.

"I have no issue with any of the conditions. As long as we can keep doing…that." Shawn replied, winking at Katy. Laughing, Katy stood up and grabbed his empty cup.

"Refill?" Katy offered. Shawn shook his head.

"No thank you. I'm actually gonna head to bed." He stood up and grabbed Katy by her waist. Kissing her passionately, Katy could feel his hardness growing and she pushed him away, laughing.

"Unlike you, HornDog, I don't have the energy for another round. Go to bed." Katy playfully swatted at Shawn, who was poking out his bottom lip, in mock sadness. Sighing, Shawn gave up and headed into the bedroom.

Katy waited until Maya got home before she went to bed. Maya was surprised to see her mom sitting at the kitchen table. She looked at her phone to check the time.

"Mom?" Maya asked. "What are you doing up so late? Did I miss curfew or something?" Katy smiled at Maya and shook her head.

"No, honey. I was just waiting for you to get home safe. That's all." Katy replied, yawning. She patted the seat next to her, signaling Maya to sit down. Confused, Maya slowly sat in the kitchen chair. "Where's Josh?"

"Oh, he's just parking the car." Maya said. "He'll be in soon." Katy nodded.

"So, have you guys given any thought as to what you are going to do after the baby is born?"

"As far as what?" Maya asked, wondering where this topic came from.

"As far as school, work, living situation, all of the above?"

"I thought we would be living here. And I would continue to work at the coffee shop, but instead of the weekends, I would need more hours. And of course, I would continue to go to school until I graduate." Maya explained.

"Ok, what about Josh?" Katy asked. "Has he found a job yet? I realize he is in college, but he is doing that online." At that moment, Josh walked in the door. Katy and Maya both smiled at him, making him uneasy.

"Okay. What did I just walk into here?" Josh asked, apprehensively. Maya gestured to an empty chair.

"Sit. We are just talking about life and plans." Maya explained. As Josh sat in the empty chair, Katy turned her attention to him.

"As I was asking Maya, what are your plans after the baby is born? Are you still planning on doing online college or will you be working full time?" Katy asked, rather bluntly. Taken aback by the abruptness of the question, Josh was speechless. Katy waited patiently for him to work out an answer.

"I was still planning on doing college classes online and I will be getting a full time job as well." Josh replied, finally.

"When will you find time to take care of the baby in all that work and school?" Katy asked. Josh had not thought about that.

"I could always cut my classes to part-time." Josh answered. Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Katy sat back in her chair.

"If you are going to be living here, I would expect you to pay rent." Katy said. Before either one could protest, she held up a finger. "Of course, it would not be full rent because I am not a heartless monster, but I want you guys to be prepared for the real world. You're not going to live here forever, you know. Maya, I will talk to the manager and see if I can get you some more hours. If you guys can be professional, I will see if I can get Josh hired at the coffee shop too." Maya's face lit up.

"Really, Mom? That would be awesome. Right, Josh? We could work together." Maya replied excitedly. Josh did not seem so enthused.

"I guess that would be all right, Ms. Hart. Thank you."

"Okay, I am heading to bed now." Katy said, standing up. "Good talk. Oh, and Maya, by the way, I let Shawn back in." Without another word, she walked to her bedroom and closed the door, leaving Josh and Maya to process the night's conversation and the news about Shawn.


	30. Chapter 30- Happy Thanksgiving

**Chapter 30- Happy Thanksgiving**

"Can you believe how fast this year has gone, Josh?" Maya caressed her ever growing belly. Josh laughed lightly.

"Says you, love. For me, this year cannot end fast enough." Josh stood up to kiss Maya's belly. "I can't wait to meet him." Maya grabbed Josh's hand as he was walking toward the kitchen.

"Josh, can you help me up? I can't seem to do this on my own anymore." Maya laughed at herself as she attempted to roll off the couch. Josh held out his hand and braced for Maya's weight as she steadied herself. He walked behind her as they both walked toward the kitchen. He couldn't help but notice that she had developed a sort of waddle when she walked. Maya stopped at the wall calendar and marked off today's date. Today made 7 months that Maya had been carrying their child. Josh swelled with pride. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"I love you Maya Hart. More than you will ever realize." He whispered lightly in her ear. She turned to face him and kissed his beautiful lips.

"I love you, too Josh. So very much." Maya replied, pulling away from his kiss and smiling. Two months seemed like a lifetime away to meet their precious baby. She realized that they had a ton of things left to do until that day. Currently, they did not even own a box of diapers. Maya groaned and explained this to Josh.

"Shopping day, then?" Josh suggested. Maya contemplated for a moment. Frowning, she shook her head.

"Don't you work today?" Maya asked. Josh shook his head.

"Manager gave me the day off because it has been slow." Josh explained. Maya's face brightened.

"Shopping day!" she exclaimed and clapped excitedly. Since the doctor told her to take it easy, she had not been able to work and Riley was bringing her work from school. Riley was starting to act really strange, but Maya just figured it was more jealousy and promised her that they would hang out this weekend. Today though, Maya was getting out of the house.

When they reached the Babies & Boogers department store, Josh retrieved a motorized cart for Maya to use while they shopped. He didn't see any reason to risk Maya or the baby's health. As they rolled around the baby store, they made a sort of wishlist of items to buy later. Among those items was a beautiful white oak crib to toddler bed with teddy bears carved into the wood and a running stroller with room for a diaper bag in the back and storage at the bottom. While they were there, they also bought some baby things to take home right then like diapers, bottles and blankets. Though they were only there for an hour, Maya was exhausted by the time they emerged from the store.

"What a day, right hon?" Maya remarked. Josh, holding her hand on the way to the car, nodded in agreement.

"Quite a day indeed." Josh replied. The drive home was quiet, but peaceful. Maya took a short nap until they got home. When they pulled in the driveway, Maya woke with a start. Alarmed, Josh looked at her, concerned.

"Josh, I completely forgot! Thanksgiving is in two days and we have not even begun to prepare." Maya exclaimed. Josh grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly.

"You did forget, didn't you?" Josh reminded her. "We aren't cooking this year. Everyone is going out for dinner to a buffet." Sighing with relief, Maya smiled.

"Pregnancy brain, I'm sorry." Maya apologized. Josh patted her knee.

"No need to apologize, Maya. You are preparing a life. You have enough on your plate. Relax, baby."

"Ok, can we just pause for a moment before all of us carnivores start sucking the meat off these bones?" Alan Matthews stood up to get everyone's attention. Everyone at the table turned to him and went silent. "I know we are not a deeply religious family, but I think we need to take a moment and thank God that we are here together as a family." Everybody nodded in agreement and joined hands.

"Grandpa, can I lead the Thanksgiving prayer?" Everyone turned in Riley's direction, shocked. She had not said a word the whole dinner.

"Of course, Riley. I would be honored to give up the lead and let you take over." Alan said gently, beaming with pride.

"Dear God," Riley began, "Thank you so much for laying this food before us today. Thank you for giving us another year to be thankful for. Good times and bad, it is good to know that you Lord, and family will always be there. Thank you for the opportunity to praise you each and every day. Amen." The room was silent when Riley finished.

"That was beautiful Riley. Thank you." Amy replied, with tears in her eyes. Riley smiled back and nodded.

"Amen." The family said in unison.

"Before we start eating, I just want to say one thing." Alan continued. "I just want to say Happy Thanksgiving and I can't wait to see our brand-new grandchild in the next few months." He gestured with his glass of soda toward Maya and Josh as the rest of the family clapped excitedly.

As everyone started eating and having their own conversations amongst themselves, Maya looked around the room and her heart filled with love, realizing that her family was much bigger than it was a year ago. Her smile faltered slightly when she noticed that Riley was not so much eating as she was pushing her food around her plate. Knowing Riley, she only did this when she was upset or nervous about something. Concerned about Riley, Maya followed her when she went back up to the buffet to "refill" her plate. She cornered by the sweet potato bar.

"Riley." Maya called out. She was either being ignored or it was too loud. Maya moved closer and said her name a little louder.

"Riley." she repeated. Riley jumped at the sound of her name. She whirled around and came face to face with Maya.

"Maya. How have you been?" Riley feigned interest. Maya crossed her arms over her belly.

"Cut the pleasantries, Riley. What is going on with you?" Maya, concerned, placed a hand on Riley's shoulder. Riley opened her mouth to make up an excuse, but immediately closed it. She was tired of lying. She was tired of pretending. Riley was just plain tired. She sighed in resignation and hung her head. Maya's concern was mounting.

"Riles? Is something actually wrong? Please talk to me. You don't eat anymore, and you dress like you just stopped caring. You wore sweatpants to Thanksgiving dinner. You are always sick, and-" Maya stopped, the realization suddenly dawning on her.

"Riley? Are you-?" She didn't need to finish the question. The guilty look on Riley's face told her everything. "Riley, why didn't you say anything to me? I am obviously in the same boat. I could help you." Riley, still looking at the floor, shook her head. Maya saw a small tear fall from Riley's cheek to her shoe.

"Why? I thought we were friends. I thought we were sisters." Maya asked, confused. Riley lifted her head, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah? Well, right now, you are the golden child and everything revolves around you and the baby. There just isn't room in your life for more of the same." Riley replied shortly and walked back to the table without her refill. Before she reached the table, she quickly wiped the stray tears and put on a fake smile. Maya was shocked at the brazen boldness of Riley's words. She was hurt that Riley would think that there was no room for her in Maya's life. Speechless, she walked back to the table.

"Is everything okay, Maya?" Josh whispered in her ear. Maya looked pointedly at Riley who looked back at Maya, expecting the bomb to be dropped right here and now.

"Yeah, Josh. Everything is fine." Maya picked up her fork. "Just a little girl talk. Right, Riley?" Shocked that Maya had kept her secret, Riley nodded.

"Yeah, girl talk." Riley replied, quietly. The girls finished their dinner in awkward silence, the rest of the family oblivious to the awkwardness between them. Everybody except for Shawn.

When they got home, Shawn took Maya aside to find out what had happened. Concerned for both Maya and Riley, he sat Maya down at the kitchen table.

"Maya, what really happened at dinner tonight?" Shawn asked. Maya looked at him, not wanting to give up Riley's secret.

"I think it is just more jealousy. Of me and my situation." Maya lied. Shawn, suspiciously eyed Maya and shook his head.

"No, Maya. I think there is something you are not saying. I think there is more to it than that." Shawn prodded for more information.

"If you want anymore details, you need to talk to Riley. And that is all I am saying about that. We may be fighting, but I am still holding up Girl Code." Maya explained. Shawn laughed and shook his head.

"Girl Code?" he asked, incredulously. "That is void if the other person is in danger." Still, Maya was tight-lipped. "Okay, Maya, but if you have any more information you would like to share, I'll be here." He stood up and kissed the top of her head. "Good night, Maya."

"Good Night, Dad." Maya called after him, heading to bed herself. Maybe things would be better tomorrow. Everything looks better in the light of a new day, right?


	31. Chapter 31- Oh, Baby

**Chapter 31- Oh Baby**

"We are going to throw Maya the best baby shower that she was never expecting." Riley was talking to Abigail, one of her classmates, after lunch. She had done some thinking and realized she was taking out her frustrations on Maya. It wasn't Maya's fault, after all, that the rest of the family was doting on her. She decided to make it up to Maya by throwing her a baby shower, considering that the baby was due in about 7 weeks. "Just make sure you don't tell her about it. It's a surprise." Riley handed her a stack of invites and a list of suggested baby gifts to bring.

"A crib? Playpen?" Abigail looked at the list, in shock. "You do realize that we are in high school and most of us don't have jobs? And the ones that do, can't afford a crib for a baby." Riley shook her head.

"That is why it is a 'suggested list'. Anything helps. Pacifiers, newborn diapers, anything you think a baby would need. It does not have to be extravagant." Riley explained. Abigail nodded, understanding.

"Okay. I will pass these out to whoever I see that might be interested. But don't get too excited, though. Teen pregnancy is not something a lot of parents are going to condone. I'm just saying." Abigail replied. Riley nodded, acknowledging the sad truth.

"I know we may not get a lot of people to come to this party, but I am gonna try my best." Riley thanked Abigail for her help and walked in the opposite direction with her own stack of invitations. She passed them out to everybody she thought would be a strong 'yes to attend'. When she had passed out the final invite, she sighed with relief. Now it was a waiting game to see who actually showed up.

The day of the shower was cold, with it being held right after Christmas. Riley did not expect a lot of people to show up because she had not received a lot of responses to the invitations. She called Maya and requested that she come to the apartment to hang out. To Riley's surprise, Maya was not busy that day and agreed to come over. They had not really spoken since their Thanksgiving tiff and even though Maya agreed to visit Riley, she sounded slightly distant and cold. Riley winced at Maya's harshness, even though she knew she deserved it.

When the buzzer sounded, signaling there was someone downstairs, Riley unlocked the door, expecting Maya to come walking up the stairs. When she opened the front door, however, she was shocked to see that there was at least 10 to 15 of their classmates coming up instead. Riley let them in and told them to get ready to hide when she gave the word.

Riley had decorated the entire living room herself. She had hung blue streamers from the ceiling and taped to the walls and the front door. She had her mother's help with the party food. She ordered a pizza and there were also deviled eggs and homemade artichoke dip to go with either crackers or tortilla chips. Riley had organized games to play at the shower like Pin the Binkie on the Baby and Race to Change the Baby. The buzzer sounded again and Riley jumped. She instructed everyone to hide and unlocked the downstairs door. Riley's heart was beating out of her chest as she heard Maya coming up the stairs. Before Maya could knock on the door, Riley opened it and greeted Maya with a hug. Surprised, Maya hugged her back.

"I'm so so sorry, Maya. I should not have said those awful things at Thanksgiving. That was not fair of me to take out my frustrations on you. Please forgive me." Riley pleaded with Maya, widening her eyes.

"Oh, all right, Riley." Maya replied. "I hate fighting with you. You're my sister. I love you."

"I love you too, Peaches." Riley hugged her again. "Come on in." The minute the door closed, 15 teenage girls jumped out from behind furniture, causing Maya to have a near heart attack.

"SURPRISE!" they all screamed at the same time. Maya gasped in shock, noticing the decorations for the first time.

"Oh, Riley!" Maya exclaimed. "Is all this for me?" There were tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Riley nodded.

"Yes, Peaches. This is my way of saying sorry." Riley replied and then whispered in Maya's ear. "I didn't expect so many people to come. So, Surprise!" Maya laughed and went about greeting all the guests and even tolerated having her belly touched. As it turned out, although the perpetrator was never caught, the story about the Ski Lodge actually made the news. The parents of their classmates felt bad about all the torture they endured and agreed to buy baby gifts for Maya's baby. To Maya's surprise, all the guests, or their parents, chipped in to buy that special crib that she had been eyeing. She received everything she would need for at least the first three months of the baby's life. They played shower games and ate until everyone was stuffed. At the end of the party, when everyone had left and it was finally quiet, Maya relaxed on the sofa while Riley cleaned up.

"Riley?" Maya asked, cautiously. "What are you going to do? As far as your baby, I mean?" Riley pondered a minute before answering.

"I don't know what I am going to do, Maya." She dropped the garbage bag and collapsed on the sofa, next to Maya. Maya grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"I can help you, Riley." Maya offered. "Everything you are going through right now, I was going through not 6 months ago." Riley turned to face Maya and looked into her face. Riley's face showed how exhausted she was, trying to keep up the farce she had created. She hung her head in resignation. Maybe it would be good to have someone on her side, who was going through the same situation.

"But how, Maya? How are you going to help me? I have not even been to the doctor since I found out. And that was like 3 months ago." Riley replied, ashamed. Maya sighed and looked into Riley's face.

"We can turn it around, Riley." Maya responded. "It's not too late. We will make an appointment and I will go with you. But you must be responsible. Tell your parents, please." Riley nodded in acknowledgement. She knew she should have told them from the beginning, but the longer it went, the harder it was. Riley agreed to tell her parents after her doctor's appointment.

The following week Riley and Maya walked into the clinic for Riley's appointment. Just as nervous as she was the first time, Riley sat in the waiting room chair, tapping her foot, waiting for her name to be called. She jumped a foot in the air when the nurse called out her name. After catching her breath, Riley took Maya's hand and they walked into the exam room together.

"Riley?" The doctor rapped lightly on the door. Peeking her head in, she saw Riley had come with a support system this time. "Hello, I'm Doctor Reynolds. How are you today?" Maya smiled at the doctor.

"I'm good. I just want Riley to get back on track here." Maya replied. Doctor Reynolds looked Riley's chart, frowning slightly.

"Hmm. I see. Riley, what happened? You missed your appointment in October and we have not seen you since." Doctor Reynolds asked, concerned.

"I was ashamed and I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry. But I am ready to fix this." Riley replied. "It's not too late, is it Dr. Reynolds?" The doctor smiled and patted Riley on the knee.

"It's never too late to do the right thing, Riley." the doctor answered. "Let's get you checked out, shall we?" Positioning herself in the stirrups, Riley tried to relax while she was being examined. Maya sat next to Riley, holding her hand. Furrowing her brow and frowning, the doctor was starting to worry Riley.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked.

"Well, apparently," the doctor explained, "you are not as far along as I previously told you. Originally, your due date was May 15th, suggesting your conception was around the 23rd of August. But the ultrasound suggests conception was more like the 30th, making your due date around the 22nd of May. It doesn't really change much, but I like to be as accurate as possible. Also, it appears that there are," the doctor paused, shocked herself, "two fetuses in there. You are having twins, Riley." Riley abruptly sat straight up on the exam table, startling both Maya and the doctor. Riley's eyes widened.

"If my conception date was August 30th and not the 23rd, that means…" Riley trailed off. She knew who the father was, and it was not Lucas.


	32. Chapter 32- What a Loss

**Chapter 32- What a Loss**

"Mr. Oster?" Riley raised her hand, waving it frantically to get his attention. "Can I please go to the nurse? I really don't feel well." Riley was gripping her stomach with her free hand. She had experienced cramps before, but never this bad. It felt like she had been kicked in belly with a steel-toed boot. "Please?" Mr. Oster looked at her from over the rim of his glasses and he could tell she was not faking it. He nodded and volunteered another student to go with Riley. But before she even reached the door, another student screamed. Confused, Riley looked around to see what was going on. There was a trail of blood from her desk to the front of the room. That was the last thing Riley remembered before she fainted.

When Riley woke up, she was in a hospital bed and she was wearing a gown. Her mother and father were standing next to her bedside, worried looks on their faces. Topanga breathed a heavy sigh of relief when Riley opened her eyes.

"Oh Thank God you're okay, Riley." Topanga exclaimed, rushing over and grabbing Riley's hand, careful not to upset the IV the doctors put in. Topanga kissed her daughter's forehead as Riley groggily looked up at her parents.

"Mama? Daddy? What happened?" Riley was scared and confused. Topanga sniffed back her tears and wiped her eyes.

"The school called us and told us to get to the ER because you were bleeding everywhere in class. I thought you had been stabbed or cut, or something." Topanga explained. Cory came forward and grabbed Riley's other hand, just as the doctor came in the room. Suddenly, Riley remembered what happened before she fainted and she started to cry. The doctor's grave look did not help to soothe Riley.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we lost one of the babies." The doctor looked at Cory and Topanga's confused faces. Cory shook his head.

"I'm sorry Doctor. You must have the wrong room. Our daughter is not pregnant. She was injured at school. Right, Riley?" Cory looked at Riley, waiting for confirmation to his statement. In response, Riley looked down at her fingers instead. Cory, suddenly a little woozy, found a chair and sat. Topanga looked at the doctor with wide eyes.

"Riley, is in fact, pregnant. And unfortunately, one of her babies did not make it. I'm truly sorry. But the good news is we were able to keep the other one in there, for now. I want to keep her here for a few days, just for observation. After that, if everything looks good, you can resume light activity. But no sports and no running." The doctor explained, looking from Riley to each of her parents. "I do have to let you know what you can expect when you go home. This is what is referred to as a late miscarriage, because it happened after 12 weeks, but before 24 weeks. You will experience the passing of the miscarried fetus when you use the bathroom. Usually in the form of clots or tissue and blood. This will usually subside in about two weeks. You may also experience slight cramping during all of this. If the cramps are severe, let me know or come back into the ER. You will most likely be put on bedrest later on in your pregnancy, but we will cross that bridge when we get there, right?" The doctor smiled and looked down at his chart. "Do you have any questions for me today, Riley?" Riley quickly shook her head and continued looking at her fingers. "Okay then, the nurse will be in to check your vitals fairly soon. Your parents can stay as long as you want them to. Get some rest, Riley." He smiled again and closed the door behind him. Topanga, speechless up until this moment, was the first to speak.

"Riley? What happened? I thought- I- I thought-" she stammered, unable to form a sentence. Cory spoke up.

"What your mother is trying to say is why, Riley? Did we not give you enough information about sexual safety? Who is the father? Who's dick do I need to cut off?" Topanga's eyes widened.

"Cory?! Language, please!" she exclaimed.

"This isn't a church, Topanga." Cory replied, annoyed. "Who is it, Riley?"

"Evan, I think." Riley answered quietly. Cory's eyebrows shot upward.

"You think? You mean, you're not sure?! Well, that's just perfect!" Cory's voice got increasingly louder. "What does that even mean, Riley?!" Topanga shushed Cory when his volume got to the point where it echoed in the room. Lowering his volume at her behest, he asked again.

"What does that mean, Riley? You 'think'?" Cory crossed his arms and waited for Riley's response. Riley told her parents the story, leaving out Lucas and Farkle and also leaving out the impaired state she was in during both encounters. Upon concluding her account of events, Cory sat in the chair and placed the palms of his hands over his eyes.

"I can't even believe this, can you Topanga?" he asked, incredulous. "How can you expect to take care of a baby, Riley? You're not even old enough to drive a car."

"Maya is doing it. So can I." Riley replied. Topanga's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips.

"So, you did this to be like Maya?!" Topanga threw her hands into the air. "Unbelievable." She stopped and took a deep breath, centering herself. "Okay, Riley. What is important right now is that one of your apparent two babies is still alive." Topanga burst into tears and looked at Cory.

"She was going to have twins, Cory. Twins. Now one of them is gone." Cory rushed over to Topanga and embraced her, rubbing her back as she cried into his chest. Stifling a sob, she turned toward Riley. "Why aren't you more emotional about this?" Riley shrugged.

"I didn't even know there were two in there. But I am sad, though." Riley answered, and then, under her breath, "as if anyone cares." The nurse came in to do Riley's vitals and put in Riley's order for lunch. Topanga and Cory had to head back. Cory needed to relieve the babysitter and Topanga needed to close the diner. They promised to be back after dinner. Leaving Riley alone with her thoughts, her parents left. When the door finally closed, and she was sure they had finally gone, Riley turned to her side, curled up in a ball, and cried herself to sleep until dinner. She felt like she had nobody on her side at all.

When Riley woke up a few hours later, she glanced at the clock on the wall. 4:30pm. The nurse would be in soon with her dinner. She slowly sat up and gasped in shock when she saw Maya sitting across the room, napping in one of the chairs. Maya woke suddenly when Riley gasped. Seeing that Riley was awake, Maya smiled and stretched.

"Hey Sleepyhead." Maya wriggled out of the chair and waddled over to Riley. "How'd you sleep?" Still groggy, Riley shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." She replied. "Listen, Maya. I am sorry about keeping this from you for so long. I was angry and bitter, and feeling a little jealous, but I should have said something sooner. Maybe then, I would not have lost one of the babies.

"Shh. Don't worry about it, Riley. Pregnancy hormones are a bitch, I know all about that." She pointed to her burgeoning belly. " Sometimes, these things happen. It is nobody's fault. Least of all, yours." Riley looked up at Maya with tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you, Riley. You are my sister."

"I love you too, Peaches." Riley replied, smiling through her tears. "Oh, no. Who is going to get your schoolwork now? I am stuck in here." Maya smiled knowingly.

"I already took care of that. Evan is going to gather both of our classwork load and bring it to my house." Maya explained, adding sarcastically. "He's a real trooper."

"Maya." Riley playfully admonished. "He is not that bad, really." Maya shuddered.

"I don't know what it is about him. I just feel uneasy around him." She explained, shuddering again.

The nurse came in at that moment to take Riley's vitals and to check her pain level. As she finished Riley's blood pressure, she smiled.

"Your blood pressure is down from last check." The nurse verified on the chart. She turned toward Maya. "I think we should keep you in here. You seem to have a calming effect on Riley." she teased lightly. Maya raised her eyebrows and looked at Riley, who shrugged nonchalantly and smirked. There was a light knock on the door and, expecting the doctor, Riley invited him in. She was pleasantly surprised to see her parents walk in and gave them both a big smile.

"Riley!" Topanga exclaimed. "You are looking so much better. How are you feeling?" She kissed Riley's forehead gently squeezed her hand.

"I'm good, Mom. Better, yes." Riley replied. She looked at her father, who still seemed disappointed, but tried to cover it up with a smile. He stood on the opposite side of the bed and smoothed Riley's hair.

"We will talk about all of this later, but for now, we just want to make sure you are all right." Cory said, soothingly. "I just want to know one thing. Does Evan know that you are…you know?"

"Pregnant?" Riley finished his sentence. "No, Daddy. Not yet. Please let me do it." Cory nodded.

"Of course, Riley. I was not planning on telling him anyway. That is your call." Cory leaned down and kissed the top of Riley's head. "I love you Riley. You know that, right?" Riley nodded.

"Yes, Daddy. I know. I love you too."

"Good. And I just want you to know," he paused for a moment and took a breath and whispered, "that I'm still cutting off his dick. Just so you are aware." Shocked, Riley looked up at her father. She had no idea if he was serious or just being facetious.


	33. Chapter 33- Looking Up

**Chapter 33- Looking Up**

Riley was released from the hospital about a week later, under the doctor's instruction that she take it very easy for the next couple of weeks. He also wanted her to follow up with her ob-gyn every week. If she experienced any severe cramping or bleeding after the two week miscarry window, he wanted her to come back into the ER. Riley agreed and promised to take it easy.

When her parents brought her home, they sat down and had a very long talk about Riley's recent actions. Reluctantly, she told her parents the whole story from start to finish, including the previously left out details about the drugs and the parties. They were both understanding, but more than a little disappointed with her.

"I would like to say what's done is done, Riley," Cory admonished, "but apparently you have learned that actions have consequences. And I could almost excuse this if it was a onetime occurrence, but this is not the first time that you have gotten into trouble. It seems that the consequences get more dire every time you act out." He looked toward Topanga for an opinion.

"I- I mean we, are very disappointed with you, Riley." Topanga scolded. "Do you realize how dangerous your behavior is? Do you not pay attention in health class when they talk about roofies and drinks?" Topanga shook her head. "How do we even know that this Evan kid, is not the one who put something in your drink?" She raised her eyebrows and waited for Riley's response. Riley opened her mouth to speak but could not come up with something that would be believable or acceptable to her parents. She hung her head in shame.

"What are we going to do with you, Riley?" Cory continued, his voice clearly indicating disappointment. "How do we fix this?"

"This is what we are going to do." Topanga spoke up. "Either me or your father will take you to school and back every day. No after school activities. No hanging out. School and here. That is it. You will go to every scheduled doctor's appointment. And when this baby is born, you will get a job to support it and yourself. Are we clear?" Topanga's voice was stern. Riley nodded without looking up. "Good. You can start with taking a nap and then some light chores around the house. We will go to this Evan's house tomorrow and talk with his parents. What is his mother's name?"

"Tammy, I think. Tammy Greiger." Riley replied. Topanga looked up the school directory and found the address and phone number. Dialing the number, she looked at Riley and shook her head.

"Hello, Mrs. Greiger? Hi. This is Mrs. Matthews. Riley and your son have been seeing each other for a while now. Well, I was wondering if we could set up meet between us parents. What time is good for you and your husband?" Topanga waited for a response. "Oh, no husband. Okay, how about a good time for you?" More waiting. "Sounds good. 6 pm tomorrow. We will see you then." As she hung up the phone, Topanga had a strange look on her face.

"What is it, Topanga?" Cory asked, noticing her expression. Topanga shook her head.

"It's probably nothing, but Evan's mother sounded very familiar. I can't place it, but I feel like we have talked before." Topanga shook the thought out of her head again. "Anyway, we are going over there tomorrow after dinner to have a sit down with her and Evan." Sighing, Riley stood up to head to her bedroom. She had to find a way to tell Evan before he found out through this parent meeting. Once she was in her room, she pulled out her phone and dialed Evan's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Riley?! Is that you?" Evan sounded shocked and relieved.

"Evan." Riley replied.

"Riley, I have been so worried. There are rumors around school that you got shot or stabbed. What happened? Can I see you?" He sounded so cute when he was concerned.

"No, Evan. I can't leave my room. I'm officially grounded until the end of time. I really need to talk to you. It's extremely important. Come to the back of my building and climb the stairs to the the 5th floor and I will be waiting in the bay window. Hurry." She hung up the phone and stashed it under her pillow, just as there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Riley?" Cory was on the other side of the door.

"Yes, Dad?" Riley replied, jumping under her covers.

"Can I come in, honey?"

"Sure."

"Riley, I hope you understand that this discipline is coming from a place of love."

"I know Dad, I made a mistake and now I have to fix it."

"You aren't mad at us?"

"No. I am madder at myself than anything."

"Just please remember. We are here, no judgement, if you want to talk." Cory kissed Riley's forehead and left her room, closing the door behind him. Sighing with relief, Riley jumped out of bed and sat in the window to wait for Evan. Her face lit up as she saw him walking quickly down the alley toward her fire escape. When he finally reached her floor, she opened the window and grabbed him by the collar and pulling him toward her, kissed him passionately. She parted his lips with her tongue and kissed him hungrily. Pulling away, Evan looked at Riley, surprised.

"What was that about, Riley?" he whispered. Riley took a deep breath.

"Evan, I need to tell you something. I wanted to kiss you because it may be the last kiss you ever want from me. So here goes." She told him the whole story about Texas and the drug party, concluding with the party at his own house.

"I already knew about my party, duh Riley." Evan replied. Riley shook her head.

"There's more, Evan. So much more. I want to preface this by saying I am sorry for not telling you sooner. I was scared and ashamed. Please don't hate me. At least not forever. We have to be in school together, so please be civil."

"Riley, what are you talking about?" Evan replied, confused. "Why would I hate you? You're putting the cart before the horse. What is going on?" Riley opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she heard her mother in the hallway. She gently pushed Evan out of the window and quickly closed it. She jumped under the covers just as Topanga opened her door.

"Who are you talking to, Riley?" Topanga demanded angrily. Riley faked waking up.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Riley replied groggily. Furrowing her brow, Topanga looked around the room.

"I swear I heard talking in here."

"I don't know Mom, maybe I was talking in my sleep." Riley gave an exaggerated yawn and rolled over. Unconvinced, but without proof, Topanga quietly left the room and closed the door. After Riley was sure she had gone, she jumped out of bed and threw open the window to see Evan still crouched on her fire escape.

"I'm sorry, Evan. If she would have seen you, she would have literally thrown you off the the fire escape." Riley explained. Evan winced at the thought.

"So, tell me why I am here outside your window. Not that I mind the mystery and romance." Evan winked, coyly. Normally, that would have made Riley giggle, but today was not a day for jokes.

"Evan, I called you here to tell you that I am pregnant. About four months along. I was in the hospital because I miscarried one of the twins I was carrying. I am sorry to pile all this on you at once, but my parents have set up a meet with your mother tomorrow and I wanted to tell you first." Nervously, Riley looked around while waiting for Evan to process all of the information she just threw at him. She did not have the energy to jump back into bed again if one of her parents grew suspicious. Finally, Evan spoke.

"You're…pregnant?" Evan asked. Riley nodded. "and it's mine?" Again, Riley nodded. What Evan did next shocked Riley. Tentatively, he stuck his head through the open window. Leaning over, he lifted up Riley's shirt to reveal a small belly bump. Pressing his lips to her belly, he kissed her abdomen, looking up to meet Riley's eyes, which were filling up with tears.

"I am not going anywhere, Riley. I am right here for both of you. He lay a quick kiss on her lips and ran out the window, closing it from the outside. Shocked and speechless, Riley stood in the middle of the bedroom, unmoving until her brain processed what just happened. Maybe she didn't have to do this alone after all.


	34. Chapter 34- Tammy or Lauren

**Chapter 34- Tammy or Lauren **

The minute that the Matthews family pulled up to the Greiger house, Topanga felt something was off. It wasn't a feeling she could place, but she could feel something was not right. Maya had agreed to watch Auggie during this meeting and they were hanging out at her house. Topanga and Cory walked up to the porch, hand in hand, Riley following behind. When Cory rang the doorbell, Riley could have sworn that she saw someone watching through the curtain and disappear. Evan answered the door and welcomed them inside, showing them to the living room to sit. There were two glasses of wine for Cory and Topanga and a glass of apple cider for Riley on the coffee table. Cory and Topanga glanced at each other and shrugged as they sat down. Riley and Evan held hands as they waited for Evan's mom to emerge.

"While we wait for your mother, Evan, let's get to know you." Cory spoke up, putting the spotlight on Evan. "How long had you known my daughter before getting her into this…situation?" Shocked at the forward question, he was rendered speechless. Topanga slapped Cory's forearm.

"CORY! Really? Way to be subtle." She rolled her eyes.

"The time for subtlety has long since passed. Carefully approaching this subject is no longer the course of action. Blunt. Straight to the point." He looked at Evan, waiting.

"Well, are you going to respond?" Cory prodded.

"I have known Riley since the beginning of last year, sir." Evan replied respectfully.

"And when did you decide that defiling my daughter was the best thing for her future?" Cory demanded.

"And this is where I draw the line at badgering my son, Mr. Matthews!" interjected a voice from the kitchen. Cory, taken aback at the voice that came out of nowhere, stopped and listened for a moment. There was something very familiar about that voice. He looked at Topanga, whose eyes were as wide as he had ever seen them. She was scared of something. They glanced at each other and slowly stood up from the couch, silently signaling Riley to come with them. Confused, Riley slowly stood up and followed her parents out the door. Evan, confused, watched from the front door. Riley turned back and shrugged, continuing to follow her parents. When they got in the car, Cory could see that Topanga was shaking.

"Was that-?" Cory started. Topanga nodded, not needing him to finish the question.

"I think it was, Cory. But how? I thought she…" Topanga trailed off. Cory pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Riley was confused as ever as her father spoke to the 911 operator.

"Yes, I am 100% sure it is her." Cory's voice was shaking on the phone. "She is going by a different name, but I would know that voice anywhere. Please." Cory listened to the operator on the phone, giving him explicit instructions. He nodded, acknowledging her directions. Taking a deep breath, he hung up the phone and started the car. Topanga looked at him expectantly waiting.

"Well," Topanga said, "What'd they say?"

"They said they will have an officer here momentarily and do not engage her. At all." Cory replied. Riley was tired of being kept out of the loop.

"Um. What is going on?" She asked.

"Evan's mother," Cory explained, "is Lauren. Remember the ski lodge last year? Her." Riley's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. She had literally fallen for the son of her enemy. She was suddenly feeling physically sick.

"Can we go home, Dad? Please?" Riley begged. "Can we just go? I don't feel well right now." Cory sighed.

"I know, honey, but we need to wait for the officer to get here and then we'll go. Okay?" Cory explained sympathetically.

"Fine." Riley groaned and lay down across the backseat of the car. She wasn't laying down for more than five minutes when Cory perked up in the driver's seat.

"They're here." He said quietly. Cory slowly unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door. The officer approached him and they talked for a minute. The driver side window was slightly opened, so Riley could hear everything they were discussing. Cory told him all about Lauren's obsession with him. He told the officer about the kidnapping and the torture that was inflicted on Maya and Auggie. He left nothing out. The officer sighed and shook his head.

"We have been looking for her for a year, and she was hiding out in the suburbs?" the officer scoffed. He made a signal to the other officer and they both approached the house and rang the doorbell. There was an additional officer covering the backyard. Evan opened the door, smiling, expecting Riley to be on the other side. His face fell and changed to confusion when he saw the officers. Being respectful, he let them in. A few moments later, there was a commotion in the back yard. The officers inside the house ran out and assisted the officer in the back. When all three officers emerged from the side of the house, Tammy/Lauren was in handcuffs and they had to practically drag her to the squad car. Evan stood on the porch, terrified and confused. He was pacing back and forth and tugging at his hair. He was starting to cry tears of frustration. Before she was wrestled into the car, Lauren glared at Cory and Topanga.

"You will regret this! I promise you! You will regret the day you fucked with me!" She screamed at them. "I will bury your asses so far underground, they will never fuckin' find you! I will be back! Mark my fuckin' words!" The officer finally got her in the car and closed the door. He wiped his brow and let out a low whistle.

"Whoo! She does not sound happy, does she?" he remarked, heading in Cory's direction. The officer wanted Cory and Topanga to provide a report for the incident, documenting everything that happened today. They would have to go to the station to fill one out and wouldn't take very long. On the way to the station, they dropped Riley off at Maya's house.

"Where are they going?" Maya asked Riley as the car left the driveway. Riley shook her head.

"You are never going to believe this, Maya." Riley told Maya the whole story, her eyes getting wider with every detail.

"Lauren? Crazy, psycho, tried to kill us Lauren is Evan's mother?" Maya asked, incredulously. Riley nodded, not believing it herself.

"They finally caught her and she is going to prison. We don't have to worry about her anymore." Riley absentmindedly rubbed her belly and glanced over at Maya who was doing the same. They giggled together and finally felt a sense of safety for the future of their babies.

Riley noticed a missed call on her phone and opened her phone log. Evan had called her and left a voicemail.

"Riley? I don't know what just happened, but I feel like you do. Please call me back and explain. Please?" She called Evan back right away and he picked up on the first ring.

"Evan? It's Riley. Are you okay? I'm sure that was scary."

"What just happened? One minute, I am getting grilled by your dad. The next, my mom is in handcuffs? I am confused."

"Calm down, Evan. I will explain everything." Riley looked at Maya for permission, who reluctantly agreed. "Come over to Maya's house and we will sit down and talk." Riley gave him the address and said he would be there in 10 minutes. Hanging up, Riley took a deep breath.

"You're gonna tell him everything, Riley?" Maya asked. "You sure you want him to know all of it?"

"Yeah, why not? He deserves to know what a monster his mother is, right?" Riley replied. Maya shrugged. She couldn't really argue with that.

When Evan arrived, breathless from running, at Maya's door, Riley ushered him inside and had him sit in the kitchen chair. Maya fished a small bottle of whiskey left over from a party long ago. She had been hiding it because she did not want to mess with Shawn's sobriety. She poured what was left in a small shot glass and placed it front of Evan. He looked confused.

"I don't-" he started to say, pushing the shot away.

"You're gonna need it. Trust me." Maya pushed it back toward him. He downed it and almost threw it back up but recovered. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. Taking turns, Maya and Riley told him the whole story from arrival at the ski lodge to the moment they left. When they concluded, Evan looked sick. Riley wasn't sure if it was the whiskey or the details, but she was fairly certain that it was the latter.


	35. Chapter 35- Pause and Wait

**Chapter 35- Pause and Wait**

It was two weeks after the incident at Evan's house, when Riley finally got a phone call from Evan. Riley felt like he was avoiding her because of what had transpired that day. She gave him his space and let him deal with this in his own way, but after about a week and half, she was starting to get nervous. She let out an audible sigh of relief that startled her mother when he finally called.

"Evan? Is that you?" Riley answered, waving her mother's concern away.

"Hi, Riley. Sorry I haven't called. We are in the process of figuring some things out."

"We?" Riley asked, her heart rate picking up. "Who's we?" She was afraid Lauren had wriggled her way around the legal system and had gotten released.

"My aunt and I." Evan explained. Riley sighed internally. "We are trying to contact Mom's legal team, but knowing what she did, they are reluctant to even touch her case. It has just been really crazy, and I didn't want to get you involved anymore than you already are."

"I get it, Evan. Just keep me in the loop. Text me and let me know that you are okay."

"Riley, I know you are grounded, but can I see you? It's really important."

"Hang on. Let me ask my mom." Riley placed the phone on the coffee table to go talk to her mom.

"Hey, Mom. Evan says he needs to talk to me. He says its really important. Please?" Riley begged her mother. Topanga pursed her lips and furrowed her brow.

"I don't know, Riley. Just because the parent meeting was cancelled, on account of crazy, does not negate the fact that you are still grounded." Riley made a puppy dog look at her mother and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Please, Mom?" Riley begged again. Topanga sighed.

"All right. But he has to come over here, and you have to stay in the living room." Topanga relented. Riley wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Mom!" Riley squealed. She picked up the phone and made sure Evan was still on the line.

"Evan? You there?"

"Yeah, still here."

"She said yes, but you have to come over here and we have to stay in the living room."

"That's fine. I'll be there in 20 minutes." Riley hung up the phone and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. She wasn't in the bathroom for more than five minutes, when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Riley, there is a very tired, extremely pregnant person here to see you." Topanga said from the other side of the door.

"Maya?" Riley exclaimed. "What is she doing here?" She quickly washed her face and ran out of the bathroom. Maya was laying across the sofa, with her head in Josh's lap. She looked uncomfortable and her face was red. Alarmed, Riley kneeled beside her.

"Maya? What's wrong?" Riley asked, concerned. Looking scared, Maya shook her head.

"I don't know. It feels like what they described as a contraction, but its too early, right? I'm not due for at least a week." Maya started to cry. "Mom is working, and your apartment was closer. Do you think your mom could take me to the hospital?" Riley looked to her mom, who had begun to gather her purse and keys.

"I have no problem taking you Maya, but why didn't you have Josh take you?" She nodded toward Josh. Maya shook her head again.

"He is not a good driver when he's panicking." Maya looked up at Josh, who appeared offended. "Sorry, hon, but its true." Maya looked back at Topanga. "Besides, if my mom isn't there, I want my second mom there with me." Touched with emotion, Topanga's eyes started to well up with tears. She shook them away and cleared her throat.

"All right, lets go then." Topanga said. Everybody filed out of the apartment and down the stairs. Just as they were pulling away, Riley saw Evan coming up the sidewalk. Waving at him, she asked her mother to stop the van.

"Evan, Maya might be in labor. We are headed to the hospital. Can we reschedule?" Riley explained. Noticing how disappointed he looked, Topanga pushed the open-door button to let him in. Once everyone was piled in, they made their way to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, everybody quickly exited the van. Riley called ahead, so there was a nurse with a wheelchair, waiting for Maya. She shook her head, refusing the wheelchair.

"I don't need that. I can walk." Maya said.

"It's protocol, sorry." The nurse explained. Sighing, Maya gave in and sat down, slowly. Everyone followed Maya and the nurse to the maternity floor. The nurse took Maya and Josh behind a set of big metal doors and the rest of the group was left to wait in the waiting room. After about 20 minutes, Katy, Auggie, and Cory came into the waiting room.

"Any news, yet?" Katy asked, out of breath. Topanga shook her head. Another 20 minutes passed before Josh came out. Everyone jumped up and rushed him for answers. He took a step back and threw his hands up.

"Everybody, calm down!" he shouted. Everyone was silent. "The doctor said it was just false labor, but he wants to keep her overnight, just to be safe. The baby is considered full term, so he would be safe if he were born tonight. But thank you to everyone for coming down. I am gonna go back with Maya. I will give you updates in about an hour." With that, he turned and went back through the metal doors. When everyone was settled again, Cory finally noticed that Evan was with them. He narrowed his eyes at Evan.

"What are you doing here? This is a family thing." Cory spat. Before Evan could open his mouth, Topanga interjected and jumped out of her chair.

"I invited him, Cory. So, cool it. Don't take out your frustrations about his mother on him. He had nothing to do with it. Besides, he is the father of your grandchild, so you might as well get used to him." Topanga sat back in her chair, and looked at Riley, who was just as shocked as Cory. For the rest of the night, Cory had nothing to say. He sat there pouting, until Josh brought out the next update. The metal door opened and Josh stepped through again.

"Nothing new, but I am gonna stay overnight with her. You guys can go home and get some rest. I will call with more updates, or tomorrow morning for a ride." Josh smiled and said his goodbyes, disappearing once more behind the metal doors. Topanga said she was heading home, and she would drop Evan off at home on the way. Riley tagged along and Cory and Auggie were stopping to get fast food. Katy elected to stay at the hospital, to wait for Maya.

On the way home, Riley and Evan were holding hands in the backseat. Riley squeezed his hand and he looked over at her.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk tonight. But we can talk now." Riley whispered.

"It's important, but it can wait. I just want to enjoy the quiet with you." Evan replied. He had a lot of work to do, before he even thought about bringing up the subject. Riley was worth the wait.


	36. Chapter 36- It Never Ends

**Chapter 36- It Never Ends**

Maya was released from the hospital the next morning, after much poking and prodding from the doctor. Despite the doctor just keeping her overnight for 'observation', he wanted to do some blood draws just to be safe. Once she was given the all clear, she called her mom. Maya was surprised when Katy arrived as quickly as she did. Maya did not realize that Katy stayed in the waiting room, overnight. It became evident, however, when she walked into Maya's room. After the initial shock of how fast Katy arrived, Maya noticed the dark circles and haggard appearance of her mother.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Maya asked, concerned, as she finished getting dressed. "You look horrible." Katy shot her a look, similar to the one she received if she asked questions before morning coffee. Maya shrank back when she saw that look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get very good sleep." Katy looked at Josh. "In the waiting room." Josh understood and offered to drive, which Katy gladly accepted, handing him the keys. She slept in the car, stretched across the backseat, all the way back home.

When Josh pulled in the driveway, he helped Maya out of the car and then gently woke Katy up.

"Ms. Hart," he gently shook her awake. "We're home." Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched, scooting herself out of the car. She headed straight for bed, while Josh and Katy started setting the baby's room up with the gifts from the baby shower.

"I think we should put the crib next to the window, Josh." Maya suggested. "That way he gets to see the morning sun every day."

"While I would usually agree with anything you say, especially at this stage," Josh gestured toward Maya's swollen abdomen, "think about this for a second. The crib by the window is easier access for someone to just walk by, open that window, and snatch our baby right out of his room."

"I didn't think about that. How about over there then?" She pointed to a corner in between two windows."

"There is a better idea." Josh replied. "Not that the first one was bad."

"Okay. What about the changing table that your mother gave us?" Maya asked, eyeing the ancient, multi-generational changing table that Amy and Alan had brought down over Thanksgiving with mild disdain. Josh noticed her look and sighed.

"If you don't want the changing table, we don't have to use this one." Josh explained, adding, "but you will be the one to tell my parents why." Maya put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I will tell them that a 50 year old changing table with 6 million germs from other babies does not make me comfortable. Maybe I should tell them that the color of this changing table, reminds me of avocado baby poop." Maya replied haughtily. Josh had to laugh at her last comment and the way she put her nose in the air when she thought she was right.

"Okay, Maya. You do that. Break their hearts. Just remember, my mom is super sensitive. So be careful." Josh advised. Maya relented and decided to keep the changing table, as long as they painted it to match the crib and thoroughly sanitized it first. They set up the remaining furniture, leaving the space by the window empty. Josh would not tell her why, no matter how many times she begged him. He just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You'll see, Maya. Just wait, that space will be perfect for something." He winked at her and went to shower for work. Maya had been given permission to stay home until the baby was born. It was getting increasingly more difficult for her to get around, which was leading to a decrease in her tips. So, she talked to the manager and he told her to come back after the 'munchkin' was born. Because she was lonely during the day, she kept herself busy by decorating the baby's walls and cleaning the rest of the house, as much as she could. Whenever she would clean the kitchen, she would stop and look at the calendar. January 31st was circled and the words BABY DAY! were written in red marker by Josh. There were red 'X's' from the first until today, the 25th, meaning she only had 7 days until the baby's moving day. Every day seemed to move slower than the previous day. Her feet were swollen and her back was constantly aching. The only bright spot was when the baby would move around and she could see it from the outside. It looked like an alien trying to get out. It may have been her imagination or maybe lack of sleep, but she could have sworn that she could see his little face pressed up against her stomach, trying to escape. She blinked and it was gone. The kicking in the ribs and tap dancing on her bladder were not going to be missed after he was born. As if on cue, the baby kicked Maya in the ribs causing her to slightly wince.

"Yeah, I know. I want you out as bad as you want to be out. Soon, baby. Soon." Maya sang him to sleep while she mopped the kitchen. He seemed to enjoy it, calming down fairly quickly, until he got the hiccups. Maya could feel them from the outside and thought maybe some lunch would help him out. She made a grilled cheese and tomato soup and sat down to take a break and watch some t.v. She flipped the station to the news and used it as background noise while she ate her sandwich. Suddenly, something on the news caught her attention and she almost choked on her soup.

"Breaking news out of Metropolitan Correction Center in Manhattan. We now go live to our correspondent, Maria Salvos. Maria?"

"Yes, thank you Rob. We are here at the MCC in Manhattan. We have just been informed that a prisoner has escaped with the help of a security guard. From what we know, the prisoner, Lauren Tomkins, was having an affair with the security guard, who has since been fired. According to the guard, she had threatened to go to the warden with details of their affair if he did not assist her. Ultimately, though, the guard revealed the details himself and was subsequently let go. But not before he assisted Ms. Tomkins, in her escape. Investigation is ongoing and we will update as we receive them. Authorities are asking the public to treat this prisoner as a dangerous criminal. Do not engage, but rather call the authorities if you see her. This photo is the most recent." A mugshot of Lauren flashed on the screen with a phone number to call for about 30 seconds. "I'm Maria Salvos. Back to you, Rob." The screen went back to the newscaster behind the desk, but Maya had blocked out all sounds. Shaking, she called Josh. His phone was turned off, because he was working. She dialed Riley, who picked up on the second ring.

"Maya? What's up?" Riley answered, cheerily. Maya tried to control her breath before speaking.

"Riley, where are you?" Maya asked, nervously.

"In my room, finishing my homework before school on Monday. Why?" Riley caught the fear in Maya's voice. "What's wrong? Labor, again?" Maya stifled a sob.

"Can you come over, please? I'm really scared." Maya got up to check all the locks on the doors and windows.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Riley asked, worried.

"Just come over, please. I'll explain when you get here." Maya begged.

"All right. I will be there in 10 minutes. Just calm down." Riley hung up the phone and rushed over to Maya's house. When she got there, all the curtains were drawn tight, and the door was locked. From the outside, Riley could hear Maya unlocked all 7 locks on the door. Maya was never that insecure and the door was rarely locked. Something must really be wrong. Maya opened the door and grabbed Riley by the arm, practically dragging her into the kitchen, before locking all 7 locks on the door again.

"Okay, Maya. You are really starting to scare me now. Please tell me what is going on." Riley was starting to get nervous now.

"I need you to watch this." Maya led Riley into the living room, turning on the tv. She rewound the DVR and pointed to the screen. Riley watched in shocked silence as the story about Lauren played on the tv and her picture flashed on the screen.

"Is this for real?!" Riley exclaimed. "Why can't we get rid of her? Just when we think she is gone, she finds a way back to terrorize us again. Who do we call?" Riley pulled out her phone, but Maya covered up the dialpad.

"Don't. If you tell our parents, they will never let us out of the house. Ever again. We don't even know where she is. She could be in New Jersey or Maine, or something. Why would she be stupid enough to stay in Manhattan. The whole world is looking for her now." Maya explained. Riley thought about it for a moment, but still dialed on her phone.

"Evan? Where are you, right now?" Riley demanded.

"Um, I am at the store grabbing milk. What's up?"

"I need you to come to Maya's right away. Please."

"I'll be right there." Evan hung up and ran to Maya's house. Luckily, her house was only 3 blocks away from the corner store. Riley was waiting at the kitchen door, and unlocked all the locks on the door, letting Evan in and then relocking the door locks. Maya and Riley explained the situation to Evan, leaving him speechless. Unbeknownst to Maya, Katy had woken up and heard the news story when Riley came over. She called Shawn and told him to gather the parents at the Matthews' apartment on Monday, while the kids were at school. They were going to find and get rid of this bitch, once and for all.


	37. Chapter 37- Welcome to the World

**Chapter 37- Welcome to the World**

Maya tried to keep calm the rest of the week, not wanting to cause any undue stress to herself or the baby. She did not know that her mother or any of the other parents had planned something to finally rid themselves and their children of Lauren and her psychotic mess. Maya tried to stay busy by preparing for her and Josh's baby and catching up on her missed schoolwork. She was starting to get nervous however, because her due date of the 31st, had come and gone. She called the doctor on the morning of February 2nd, and she told her that it was normal to go a few days past, but any longer than a week, she wanted Maya to come in. Maya assured her that she would keep her updated and hung up the phone. She continued to stay busy the rest of the day with housework and homework, until Josh got home from work.

"Hey, Josh, what do you want for dinner tonight?" she rapped on the bathroom door. He had stepped in the shower after work and couldn't hear her. Maya opened the door and stepped into the steamy bathroom. "Josh, dinner. What do you want?" He pulled back the shower curtain slightly, to reveal his head, covered in shampoo.

"Whatever you want, Maya." Josh replied. Maya nodded and pulled out her phone.

"How about Chinese food? Some cashew chicken with noodles?" Maya's stomach growled at the mere mention of Chinese food.

"Sounds good. Go ahead and order it. I'll be out in 5 minutes." As Maya turned to leave, she almost slipped in a puddle.

"Josh. This is what towels are for. I almost broke my neck on this puddle of water on the floor." Maya admonished him.

"It's not me. I have not been out of the shower yet." Josh replied. Maya looked down and realized that it was not Josh's mess and it wasn't 'water', per se.

"Josh? If you didn't make this mess, then that means…" Maya trailed off, waiting for Josh to realize as well. It wasn't clicking as easily for him. "Josh? I think my water just broke." Panicking, Josh tried to turn off the water and get out of the tub so quickly, he slipped on floor of the bathtub and landed with a thud.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Maya exclaimed, trying not to laugh. She held out her hand to help him up, but he waved her away.

"I'm fine, Maya. Get your go-bag. I'll be dressed in a minute." Josh instructed. Maya nodded and left the bathroom. She retrieved her bag from the closet and pulled out her phone again. She called her mother and then Riley to let everyone know to meet them at the hospital. As she waited for Josh on the couch, she was gripped with a contraction, that made her lose her breath for a moment. When it passed, she breathed a sigh of relief. Josh emerged from the bathroom, hair still dripping and his shirt was on backwards. Maya stifled a giggle and rolled off the couch to a standing position. She grabbed her bag and waddled to the car, stopping halfway when another contraction came along. She didn't remember the first trip to the hospital taking this long. It felt like everyone on the road was trying to get in their way, on purpose. Agitated, Maya tried to focus on her breathing while squeezing the life out of Josh's free hand, apologizing immediately after the contraction passed.

When they finally reached the hospital, the same nurse was there, waiting with the same wheelchair. Smiling, the nurse gestured to the chair, making Maya giggle.

"It looks like it has your name on it." The nurse quipped. Maya nodded.

"Maybe I can take it home, as a souvenir?" Maya joked. When they reached the maternity floor, the family was already there in the waiting room. Maya waved at them as she rolled by and went through the metal doors, Josh right behind her. When the nurse got her settled into the bed, Maya asked if her mother could be back here, too. The nurse instructed her that the doctor would come in and explain everything first and would give any permissions that were allowed. Breathing through another contraction, Maya nodded and smiled weakly. After the contraction passed, Maya closed her eyes and lay her head on the pillow. The doctor knocked on the door, and came into the room, closing the door behind her.

"So, is today the big day, Maya?" her doctor flashed a big smile at Maya, who was trying her best not to bite the head off everyone. Maya nodded.

"I sure hope so, Dr. Because this was supposed to happen like, 3 days ago." Maya replied.

"Yeah, babies come in their own time." The doctor talked to her while examining her. "The important thing is for the safety of you and the baby. Let's see what we are working with here. Shall we?"

"Okay. Whatever you have to do." Maya replied. The doctor rolled her stool back and took off her gloves.

"You are at 6cm dilated, which puts you in what is called active labor. I can start you on an epidural, if the pain gets to be too much. Just let me know." The doctor went to attend to another patient, while Maya and Josh worked through her contractions for another hour and a half. When the doctor came in again, to check Maya, she informed her that she was now at 8.5cm and in the transition phase of labor.

"This is where it gets fun." The doctor replied, facetiously. As she headed for the door, Maya called her back.

"Can my mom come back here? Please?" Maya asked.

"Of course, Maya. I'll go get her. Oh, now would be the time to get the epidural, if you want it. After this point, it's generally too late." She left to retrieve Katy and returned a couple minutes later.

"I'm sure I'll be okay, Doctor, but thank you." Maya decided. The doctor nodded.

"Okay. I will be back in about 30 minutes to check on you. The contractions you will feel from this point, will be more intense and they will last longer. Push the button if you need something." With that, the doctor was gone again.

The doctor was not lying. Within 10-15 minutes, Maya's contractions had reached the point where Maya was red-faced and in tears. She had made up her mind however and was not going to change it. Katy was feeding her ice chips and Josh was dabbing Maya's forehead with a cool rag.

Ten minutes later, the doctor came in to check her one final time. She looked up at Maya and smiled.

"Okay, Maya. You are officially at 10cm. Are you ready to push?" the doctor asked. Maya had been ready to push for at least the last hour. She had been resisting the urge, upon instruction from the last nurse who came in. She nodded and took a deep breath. On the right side of the bed was Josh, holding her hand. On the left side of the bed, was her mother, holding her other hand.

"Okay, this is what you are going to do. You are going to want to push, almost like you are having a bowel movement. Do you understand?" the doctor asked. Maya nodded. "You are going to hold that push for 10 seconds, and then relax for 5. Then we will do it all over again. Ready?" Again, Maya nodded. When she felt the urge to push, she pushed for 10 and rested for 5, as instructed. Taking a deep breath, she started again. Pushing for 10…9… bearing down 8…7… She felt like she was being ripped in two. 6…5…4… The tears in her eyes were falling onto her hospital gown. 3…2…1…She stopped and breathed for 5 seconds. Another 10 seconds of severe pain, and a short five second breather. This went on for about 15 minutes. Suddenly the doctor looked up.

"All right Maya. The head is right there. I just need a big push, so we can see rest of the head and who all this gorgeous hair belongs to." The doctor explained with a smile. Maya pushed with all of the strength she had. She took a quick breath and pushed one more time.

"Okay. Head is out. Last push, Maya. Make it a good one." Maya gathered all the remaining strength she could muster, and gave one last big push, before collapsing on the bed. The doctor caught the baby as he slipped out with the last push. Everybody waited with bated breath for a sound. Any sound. Suddenly, the silence in the room was cut with the shrill, deafening scream of a newborn. Katy and Maya released the breath they had been holding and smiled at each other.

"Do you want to cut the cord. Dad?" Josh's eyes welled up with tears as he nodded. He was officially someone's daddy. He grabbed the scissors and snipped where the doctor instructed. The doctor wrapped him up in the nursing blanket and handed him to Maya. As Josh looked on, he had never seen Maya so happy. The look on her face did not compare to anything else in the world. She was in complete bliss, staring at their baby boy. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Hello. It's Mommy." Maya stroked his face with her pinky finger and looked into his angelic face. "Hello, my darling. I have been waiting so long to meet you. Welcome to the world, Gabriel Shawn Matthews."


	38. Chapter 38- Afterbaby

**Chapter 38- Afterbaby**

"They have been in there for hours, Mom. What if something is wrong?" Riley nervously asked her mother, rubbing her own baby bump. Topanga looked at Riley and smiled, knowingly.

"Having a baby is not instant, honey. It takes time. You'll find that out soon enough." Topanga replied, glancing at Cory who was falling asleep in the waiting room chair. Josh came bursting out from behind the metal doors, breathless but smiling from ear to ear.

"It's a boy, of course." He joked. "He is perfect, healthy, 10 fingers, 10 toes. 26 inches long and 8 pounds, 10 ounces. Official birthday is February 3, 2020." Everyone stood up and gushed at the picture that Josh showed them from his phone. He had a full head of dark hair and his blue eyes were wide open.

"He is adorable, Josh. But how is Maya?" Riley asked, worried. Josh smiled down at her.

"She is tired, but she is so happy. In fact, she is asking for you back there." Josh replied. Riley, surprised, followed him back to the recovery room, where they had moved Maya. She was laying in a bed, big enough for 4 adults and the baby was feeding from her breast. When Riley walked in the door, Maya's face lit up. With her free hand, she waved Riley over to the bed and patted the space beside her.

"Come here, Riley." Maya whispered. Riley sat next to Maya and watched her baby suckle.

"He is beautiful, Maya. So beautiful." Riley remarked, watching with adoration as he got his fill of milk and fell asleep with his mouth still at Maya's breast. Every so often, he would suddenly wake up and start suckling again, just to fall asleep moments later.

"Do you want to hold him, Riley?" Maya asked as she readjusted and covered herself with her gown. Riley was unsure if she should.

"Oh, Maya. I don't know. This is your special time with your family. I don't want to interfere." Riley replied.

"Don't be silly, Riley. You are family. Go wash your hands and hold him." Riley did as instructed and washed her hands, drying them thoroughly. When she came back to the bed, Maya had almost fallen asleep with the baby in her arms. When Riley gently sat on the bed, Maya startled herself awake.

"Sorry about that, Riley. I am just exhausted. Come here. I'll show you how." Riley scooted closer to Maya and she instructed her how to hold the baby while supporting his head. Riley could not explain it, but when Maya placed the baby in her arms, Riley was overcome with a feeling of love and adoration. His baby skin was so soft, and he smelled so good. He made soft whimpering noises while he slept, and his mouth made a suckling motion every so often. Riley's eyes filled with tears and suddenly she could not wait to see her baby and hold it just like this. She sniffed back a tear, so it wouldn't fall on the baby. When he started getting fussy, Riley handed him back to Maya, who smiled at Riley, knowingly.

"Can't wait, huh?" Maya said, nodding toward Riley's belly, which had gotten a lot bigger in the last few weeks.

"I suppose." Riley replied, her face turning red. "I just see you with him and I wonder how. How can you have all this love for someone you literally just met." Maya sighed.

"You know, I have been asking myself that for the last couple of hours, wondering the same exact thing. But I can't explain it. You just see this face, with these chubby cheeks and this tiny hand grabs your finger and grips so tight that it feels like he has a hold of your whole entire heart. And that is it. End of story. I have known him for 2 hours, but I already feel like I would stop a train or jump in front of a bullet for him." Maya paused to dab at a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "I can't wait for you to feel this feeling too, Riley. There is nothing like it in this world."

Josh came in to take over baby duty so Maya could sleep. Riley took that opportunity to excuse herself and leave the room. She walked around in a daze, all the way back to the waiting room.

"So, how did he look, Riley?" Topanga asked, excitedly. "Was he absolutely gorgeous?"

"He looked perfect, Mom. Absolutely perfect 50% Maya and 50% Josh. Perfect." Riley gushed.

"So," Cory teased, "apparently he was perfect?" Riley ignored that comment.

"He smelled like Heaven. And his skin is so soft. He made me want to see what mine looks like in a few months." Riley looked down lovingly at her belly and rubbed her abdomen. Topanga and Cory exchanged a glance.

"Riley. A baby is more than just squishy cheeks and soft skin." Cory explained. "They are hard work. Remember that."

"I know Dad, but can't I enjoy the good parts too?" Riley replied. Just as Cory was about to open his mouth to chastise Riley, Topanga put her hand on his shoulder to silence him.

"Of course you can Riley, as long as you know and realize how much work it actually is to have a baby. Do you know how hard Maya worked to bring that baby into the world? And that was the easy part. Now its 18 years of work." Topanga explained. "It isn't all bad, but it is definitely hard work." Riley scoffed.

"I'm sure it won't be that hard, Mom. We were not that hard to take care of when we were babies, were we?" Riley asked. Topanga looked at Riley and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Riley replied, confused. "How? I thought we were easy babies." Topanga and Cory both laughed loudly at that.

"Easy? Right." Cory said, sarcastically. "Auggie, yes. He was a relatively easy baby, considering his rough start. But you, my darling Riley? You were a terror." Shocked at this revelation, Riley pressed Cory for more details.

"Let me take this one, Cory." Topanga interjected, smiling. "Let me give you an example Riley. When you were 5, we got a call from the kindergarten. Apparently, when the teacher wasn't looking, you swiped a box of watercolors and snuck out of the classroom while everyone was distracted with their own artwork. I guess the canvas that your teacher provided was not big enough for you, so you decided to paint up and down the halls of the school. On doors, on windows, and all over the floor. It took weeks to get the paint out of your hair." Riley did not recall this event.

"Okay, but that was when I was older. I am sure that when I was a little baby I wasn't that bad. Right?" Riley asked, hopeful. Topanga raised her eyebrow again and Riley sighed.

"You were stubborn from the day you were born. Always wanted to do things your own way. I remember when you were about 3 or 4 months. For about a month straight, you refused to be held by Grandma. Everyone else was able to hold you, but when Grandma even went near you, for some reason, you would cry. And you were loud, Riley. Like, we were able to hear you halfway down the block. That was hard to explain. You know how sensitive Grandma can be. Eventually, you got over that, but that was a difficult month." Cory nodded in acknowledgement.

"I remember that. Mom was so hurt, I was afraid she was going to cancel Christmas that year." Cory added. "I also seem to remember a certain daughter of mine at about 6 months old. She would not sleep in her crib. At all. We tried everything. Stuffed animals, blankets. We even took turns sleeping in the rocking chair next to the crib. We would rock you to sleep in the chair and you would be fine. Then it was like you could sense the feeling of the crib, before you even touched it. You would wake up and throw a tantrum. Eventually, we put a pack-and-play next to our bed, because that was the only way any of us were getting any sleep." Wide-eyed, Riley sat silent and just listened.

"So, you see Riley," Topanga explained. "Babies are not all fun and games and newborn smells. They are not always the cooing diaper commercial babies. They are work." Seeing that Riley appeared to be offended, Topanga continued. "They are not all bad, though. When you said your first word, I cried. 'Mama'. And when you took your first steps, right to your dad." Recalling fond memories, Topanga put a hand to her chest, as her eyes welled up with tears. Cory handed her a tissue and she dabbed the corners of her eyes.

Riley had a lot to think about. Being only 15, it would be hard to find a job. She was willing to do whatever it took, however. She thought about what her mother had said about her stubbornness. She preferred to call it tenacity. She planned to talk to Evan about their plans for the future, among other topics.


	39. Chapter 39- Doctor, Doctor

**Chapter 39- Doctor, Doctor**

Maya woke out of a sound sleep to the sound of Gabriel crying. She shot straight up in bed, forgetting where she was for a moment. Gabriel and herself had been released last week and, for the most part, were falling into a routine. She looked over at the clock on her phone. 3:45am, right on time. As she stumbled into Gabriel's room, she noticed that Josh was already at the changing table, gathering a diaper and the wipes. He jumped slightly when he turned and saw Maya.

"I got this, if you want to head back to bed, Maya." Josh offered. Maya smiled at him.

"No, I think you are gonna need me sooner than you think." Maya replied, and then noticed his confused expression. "It's time to feed him, Josh." She gestured to her engorged breasts. "But hey, if you think you can do that without me." She pretended to turn and leave.

"No, no. I'll just change him and you can feed him afterward." Josh said. "Do you want me to make some coffee?" Maya nodded exuberantly and smiled.

"That would be awesome, hon. Yes." She waited for Josh to finish changing Gabriel and scooped him up. While he went to the kitchen, she carefully sat in the rocking chair next to the window and fed Gabriel from her breast. As she rocked the chair, she sang to him.

"My darling love, you are an angel. My darling love, you are my light. My beautiful boy, with the face of a cherub, and big blue eyes, so clear and bright." She looked down at him and sure enough, his eyes were wide open and he seemed to be listening to her singing. She smiled at him and caressed his cheek with her pinky finger. He stopped feeding to coo at Maya.

"Hi, my Gabriel. How are you this morning?" She continued to rock in the chair and sing until Gabriel had fallen into a milk-coma. She started to get up, but Josh came in at that moment.

"I've got him, you sit." Josh carefully placed Gabriel back into the crib and retrieved the coffee from the top of the dresser. Handing Maya her cup, he sipped slowly from his own.

"I heard you singing, Maya. It was beautiful." Josh observed. Maya, flushed with embarrassment, silently sipped her coffee.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I know it wasn't." Maya replied.

"Yes, it was. And it made Gabriel happy, so it was beautiful." Josh argued. After they finished their coffee, Josh collected the mugs and returned them to the sink. Coming back to the baby's room, he noticed that Maya was gone. As he entered their bedroom, he saw that she was already fast asleep in bed. Smiling to himself, he slid into bed beside her, and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. She scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms even tighter around her.

The next morning, Maya and Josh were at the doctor's office for Gabriel's two-week appointment. He was sleeping on Josh's chest, while they were waiting for the doctor to come in. There was a light knock on the door and the doctor quietly stepped in, smiling when she saw the baby.

"Good Morning, guys!" she whispered. "How is little Gabriel doing this morning?" Maya and Josh nodded, mouthing the word 'good.' While still on Josh's chest, she examined him. She checked his soft spot on the top of his head and lightly ran her fingers down his neck and spine, checking for deformities. Lightly patting the exam table, she smiled at Josh. He stood up and gently placed Gabriel on the exam table, leaving one hand resting on the baby's belly for support, until the doctor took over. With Maya and Josh carefully watching, the doctor lightly pressed on Gabriel's belly and "bicycled" his legs. She checked his startle reflex and removed his diaper to see how his circumcision was healing and to see if his testicles had descended yet. She seemed satisfied with everything and put his diaper back on, then handing him back to Josh. Sitting on her stool, she turned toward Maya.

"How has he been doing with feeding?" she asked. "Any problems with latching, or seeming like he isn't getting enough to eat?" Maya shook her head.

"No. He latches perfectly and he is up about every two to two and half hours to eat." Maya replied. "He usually feeds for about 30 minutes, and falls asleep." Nodding, the doctor wrote it down in the medical chart.

"And his bowel movements? Normal?" The doctor asked without looking up.

"For some reason, his poops are yellow and it looks like there are little seeds in it. But other than that, he poops about 6 times a day." The doctor smile and looked up at Maya.

"That all seems very normal, Maya. And those 'seeds'? Those are undigested milk fat. That is also very normal. It seems like everything is going very well as far as development. According to the chart, little Gabriel even came back up to his birth weight and then some. He is a big, hefty 9 pounds, 4 ounces. Good job guys. Do you have anymore questions for me?" Maya and Josh shook their heads. "Ok, then, I will see you guys in about three weeks or so. Make an appointment on your way out. You guys are doing great." She stood up and extended her hand to Maya, who accepted and shook it. She didn't want to disturb the baby, so she opted for a wave to Josh. "Have a good day guys!" With that she left the room and closed the door behind her. Maya smiled at Josh, squeezing his free hand.

"Did you hear her?" Maya asked. "She said he was good and we are doing great as parents. I can't even believe that. It's like we were made for this, Josh." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Like there was ever any doubt." He replied.

Once Gabriel was fed and put to bed at home, Maya and Josh relaxed on the couch and watched a movie. Maya was dozing off when her phone rang, causing her to jump. Picking up her phone from the coffee table, she looked at the number and answered it.

"Hello? Mrs. Matthews?" Maya answered.

"Maya. Please. Call me Amy or Mom. Mrs. Matthews makes me sound like a teacher." Amy replied, laughing. "Are you guys home?"

"Yes, Mrs. Ma-" Maya stopped herself. "I mean Mom. We just got back from the doctor. What's up?"

"We thought we could stop by for a visit."

"Stop by? You live in Philidelphia?" Maya teased. "New York isn't exactly across the street."

"Be that as it may, we are coming over for a visit. We will be there in about an hour."

"Okay. No problem. We'll be here."

"All right, see you then. Love you guys."

"Love you too, Mom." Maya and Josh said simultaneously into the phone. Maya put down the phone and looked around the house, grimacing. There was no way she was going to let Josh's parents into the house, in the state that it was in. There were nursing pads on the kitchen table and dishes in the sink. Next to the wall of their bedroom, there was a pile of dirty baby clothes they had not had a chance to wash yet. The laundry that was washed and dried was sitting in a laundry basket on the couch, waiting to be folded.

"This house is a mess, Josh. We have to get this cleaned before they get here." Maya observed. Josh sighed, but got up from the couch anyway. "How did we let this get away from us?" Josh looked around.

"Life with a baby, I guess." Josh remarked. "No time for anything else." Maya nodded, agreeing with Josh and started with folding the laundry, while he washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Just about the time they finished cleaning, Gabriel woke up and wanted to be fed. Maya retrieved Gabriel from the crib, feeding him and staring at his beautiful face. He was almost asleep when Amy and Alan knocked on the door. Josh greeted them at the door and let them in, showing them to the living room. Amy quietly squealed when she laid eyes on Gabriel. Alan averted his eyes while Maya was still feeding. When Maya noticed what Alan was doing, she grabbed a cover and fed him underneath.

"Sorry, Dad. I didn't even think about that." Maya apologized.

"No need to apologize, Maya. You're providing nourishment for a human. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. It just threw me off a little. Carry on, though." Alan replied, carefully taking a seat on the couch.

"No, its all right. He's done anyway." Maya said, putting away her breast and removing the cover. Amy gestured toward the baby and Maya nodded and handed him over to her. Amy placed Gabriel's head on her shoulder, and while supporting his head, began to lightly tap on his back, until he belched.

"Oh!" exclaimed Amy. "That was a good one!" She took Gabriel off of her shoulder and cradled him in the crook of her arm, cooing at him as he gripped her finger. Josh sat down on the couch next to his mother and father.

"So, Mom. Dad." Josh inquired. "What are you doing way out here in New York? You don't just hop in the car to travel 2 hours, just to 'visit'. Not that we don't love your visits." Alan and Amy shot each other a glance, which Josh noticed. "What's going on?"

"Well, we were going to come down next week and visit, but we had a visitor ourselves that we thought might like to see." Alan teased, playfully.

"Who and where is this, 'visitor'?" Josh looked around, thinking he missed a dog or something.

"Parking the car." Amy replied. "I didn't realize how hard it is to find parking in this city. So crowded." Josh wondered who this mystery visitor was. He didn't have to wait very long, because as soon as the thought left his head, there was another knock at the door. Josh got up to answer it and was shocked when he opened the door.

"Where have you been?" Josh asked. "It has been forever. Come on in."


	40. Chapter 40- Reunions

**Chapter 40- Reunions**

"My brother!" Josh pulled him in for a hug.

"My brother!" Eric returned Josh's hug. Maya walked into the kitchen with Gabriel, who was a little fussy. Eric turned and gave her a wide grin. "Mimi! You guys had a baby?" Maya laughed at Eric's comment.

"It's still Maya, and yes. This is Gabriel." Maya replied, turning the baby to face Eric.

"I have a cousin?" Eric asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Maya, confused, was about to correct him, but Josh shook his head and put a finger to his lips. Maya closed her mouth and nodded.

"Yes, Eric." She replied. "Do you want to hold him?" Eric looked up at Maya.

"Really?" he asked, hopeful. Maya nodded again.

"Of course. Just wash your hands first, please." Maya requested. He obliged and washed his hands, sitting in the kitchen chair. Maya gently placed Gabriel, who was still fussing, in Eric's arms and he instantly quieted and looked up into Eric's face with awe. Eric looked down at Gabriel and smiled.

"Hello, cousin Gabriel." Eric gently stroked the top of Gabriel's head. "I am Eric. When you get older, I am gonna teach you all about the world and all the places I have seen and lived in. I am also here to give you advice. Like, no matter what they tell you, putting a piece of bread in one hand and fork in the other, does not make toast when you put the fork in the wall outlet. No matter how many times you try it." He paused and chuckled. "I will not try that ever again." He bent down and kissed Gabriel on the top of his head, before handing him back to Maya. "You guys made a beautiful baby, that's for sure."

"Well, thank you, Eric." Maya replied. After she put Gabriel back in his crib, she returned to the kitchen. "So what have you been up to lately? It's been so long."

"Well," Eric leaned back in the kitchen chair, "I have been living in St. Upid for the last 5 years, as their mayor."

"You're still the mayor up there?" Josh interjected. Sighing, Eric shook his head.

"No, they had another election and I was outvoted." He replied, sadly. "For the last year, I have been traveling around the country, revisiting places I have already been to. I want to settle down now and have a family, too." He stopped for a moment. "Speaking of family, where is Cory?" Alan looked at Eric, confused.

"Eric, this is not Cory's house. He and Topanga don't even know you are in town, yet." Alan replied.

"Ah, I see." Eric said. "Well, let's go see him then." He stood up and grabbed the keys, but Josh stopped him.

"How about we call them and have them come over here?" Josh offered. "So you don't have to find another parking spot. It's within walking distance anyway." Eric smiled, seeming to agree with Josh's logic, and sat back down.

"That's why you're the smart one, Joshy." Eric replied, winking at his parents. "Right, Mom and Dad?" Amy and Alan did not say a word. Josh pulled out his phone and dialed Cory.

"Hey," Josh said, "why don't you guys come over and hang out with us and the baby?"

"Oh, we finally get to see little Roly-Poly?" Cory lightly teased. "Of course. We will be there in about 20 minutes. See you then." Josh hung up the phone and nodded.

"They'll be here in like 20 minutes." Josh said. "You guys want to order lunch in?" Everybody seemed to think it was a good idea, so they decided to order pizza when Cory and his family arrived. Suddenly, there was a key turning in the lock and the door opened. Everybody turned and saw Katy and Shawn come in the door and abruptly stop.

"I didn't realize we were having company." Katy said, smiling. "Welcome. I trust Josh and Maya have made you feel at home." She looked at Eric, not recognizing him. "And who is this?" Suddenly, Shawn stepped out from behind Katy.

"Eric? Is that you?" he asked, incredulously. Eric jumped up, wrapping Shawn in a hug.

"Trailer Boy! How have you been?" Eric exclaimed excitedly, squeezing Shawn tightly.

"I've been good. Life is getting better. What about you? Are you still going by Plays-With-Squirrels?" Shawn asked. Katy, super confused, threw her hands up in the air.

"I give up." She said, laughing. "Your family is nuts." Shaking her head, she headed for her room to change out of her work uniform.

"Of course." Eric replied, answering Shawn's question. "I only go by Eric with family. Cause that's how they know it's me." Eric grinned proudly.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Maya got up to answer it, smiling when she saw Riley and her family waiting to come in. She opened the door a little wider to let them in. As they all filed into the kitchen, they saw Eric, sitting at the kitchen table, grinning broadly.

"Uncle Eric!" Auggie shouted and jumped into Eric's lap.

"Cousin Auggie!" Eric replied and hugged Auggie tightly, before putting him back on the floor, so he could stand.

"My brother!" Eric exclaimed, holding out his arms to Cory, who was still in shock.

"My brother!" Cory replied, accepting the hug from his big brother. Releasing the hug, Eric noticed Riley standing next to Topanga, looking all of 6 months pregnant.

"Riley?" Eric asked. "My niche is having a baby?" Katy came back into the kitchen at that moment.

"You mean, niece?" Katy corrected. Eric turned toward her, confused.

"Yeah, niece. Sure." Eric replied sarcastically, gesturing that she was crazy to the rest of the family.

"Yes, Uncle Eric. I am having a baby." Riley replied, expecting a lecture from her uncle. Surprisingly, he smiled widely.

"I'm so happy for you, Riley. I can't wait to meet my new cousin. I have so much to teach these new babies." He wrapped Riley in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Pangers?" Eric grabbed Topanga in a hug, squeezing her tightly. "Did you miss me?"

"Not much." Topanga teased, hugging him back. He turned and grabbed Katy in a hug.

"I don't know who you are," Eric said, "but everyone needs a hug." Sighing, Katy relented and hugged him back, laughing.

"I hate to ruin the love-fest, but I need to know what everyone wants on their pizza, so I can order it." Josh interjected.

"I want cheese!" Auggie piped up.

"Pepperoni!" Cory and Topanga added.

"How about pepperoni and mushroom?" Maya suggested. Riley nodded her head.

"I like that one." She replied.

"Pineapple and peanut butter." Eric added in, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "What? You guys don't eat that here?" He shrugged. "Fine. Sausage and pepperoni then."

"Mom? Dad?" Maya asked, turning toward Katy and Shawn. "What about you guys?" Shawn and Katy looked at each other.

"We'll do Canadian bacon and pineapple." Shawn suggested, after confirming with Katy. Maya left the kitchen to check on Gabriel, who had started fussing.

"He probably needs to be changed." Josh explained after Maya had left. She came back a few minutes later, holding Gabriel. After requesting that Cory and Topanga wash their hands, she handed him off to the two of them, so they could meet him. Maya felt a tugging on her shirt and looked down.

"Maya," Auggie said sadly, "does this mean you don't like me anymore?" Everyone turned in shock at Auggie's question.

"Auggie, what would make you say that?" Maya asked.

"Because, we don't hang out anymore. And you have barely talked to me at all since the baby came." Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Oh, Auggie." Maya scooped him up and hugged him. "I am so sorry I ever made you feel like that. Having a new baby has made my brain a little crazy. But I will always love you, Auggie. And we will hang out more, ok?" Auggie looked into Maya's face and nodded happily. She placed him back on the floor, kissing his cheek and tousling his hair. "Hey, do you wanna hold Gabriel?" Auggie's face lit up and he nodded excitedly.

"Oh, can I?" Auggie was jumping up and down. Maya smiled and instructed him to wash his hands and sit calmly in the kitchen chair. When he was finally seated, Topanga handed Gabriel to Maya, who carefully placed him in Auggie's arms. Auggie didn't seem impressed.

"Why is he so…small?" Auggie asked, grimacing. "And smelly?" He wrinkled his nose and Maya giggled.

"Well, Auggie," she explained, "Gabriel is a newborn. He will get bigger and then you guys can play together." Auggie's eyes widened with excitement.

"When?" he asked.

"When he gets older. He's a little young right now, Auggie." Maya explained. Gabriel started to cry and she took him from Auggie to change and feed him. He watched, wide-eyed, while Maya changed his diaper and even offered to throw away the dirty diaper.

"Thank you, Auggie." Maya said. "For being such a big helper. I am gonna feed him now, so can you go out and visit with the rest of the family?" Auggie looked up at Maya, slightly offended at being pushed out of the room. He looked down at the floor.

"Okay." He quietly replied. Maya could tell he was feeling hurt, so she called him back.

"Auggie." Maya called to him. Hopeful, he turned around. "I'm not mad. It's just…" she tried to explain it to him delicately and simply, without providing too much information. "I am going to feed him and put him to bed. Boring, right?" Auggie seemed to agree with this. "Wouldn't you rather be out there with Eric, eating pizza with everyone else?" At the mention of Eric and pizza, his face lit up. He bounded out the door without a backward glance. Maya shook her head and smiled to herself. She sat in her rocking chair and sang Gabriel into a milk induced coma, gently kissing his forehead before gently placing him back in his crib.


End file.
